Felices juntos
by Gabylor
Summary: Cuando la ex modelo Isabella apareció en el rancho de Edward, él se preguntó por qué una mujer tan guapa quería trabajar con vacas y no en una pasarela. Bella necesitaba reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas, pero no podía evitar que se le partiera el corazón cada vez que veía a la hija pequeña de Edward. ¿Podrían formar una família y ser felices juntos? AVISO:ADAPTACIÓ
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Isabella Swan alzó la barbilla y se irguió. Tenía que mirar a Jessica Stanley directamente a los ojos.

–¿Estás segura de que no tienes vacantes en el restaurante?

Jessica esbozó una sonrisa de compasión.

–Me temo que no. Me gustaría hacer algo por una vieja amiga, pero no tengo nada.

Isabella y Jessica nunca habían sido amigas. No habían tenido relación ni siquiera cuando Isabella había vivido allí, en la ciudad de Tallula, en Montana, diez años atrás. Dada la situación, Isabella sabía que lo más prudente era aferrarse al poco orgullo que le quedaba después de haber pasado los últimos días buscando un trabajo. Jessica no iba a ayudarla más que los demás. Pero su situación era tan desesperada que Isabella tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

La campanilla que había sobre la puerta sonó al entrar Mike, el corpulento marido de Jessica.

–Hola, Isabella –dijo sonriendo–. He oído que has vuelto a la ciudad. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?

Isabella asintió a pesar de que no tenía pensado quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Se volvió para mirar a Jesica de nuevo. La sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido. La estaba ignorando. Le había pasado lo mismo con casi todas las mujeres de la ciudad. Era como si pensaran que había vuelto para robarles a sus maridos.

–Podría limpiar –le dijo a Jessica, consciente de que era inútil.

–Te he dicho que no –dijo Jessica–. No tengo ninguna vacante. Nadie en la ciudad tiene vacantes.

Aquélla era la última oportunidad de Isabella y no insistiría tanto de no necesitar dinero tan desesperadamente.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

–En la ciudad, no –dijo Mike–, pero tengo entendido que Edward Cullen está buscando jornaleros.

A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, oyó el comentario de Jessica.

–Isabella es modelo. ¿No lo sabes? Ella ya no se relaciona con granjeros ni con gente como nosotros. No sabe de las faenas de un rancho. Las cosas han cambiado.

Desde luego que así era, pensó Isabella mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. Había perdido todo lo que importaba.

–Lo intentaré. Gracias, Mike–logró decir.

–Estúpido. Edward no va a contratarla –dijo Jessica al salir Isabella del restaurante.

Isabella sabía que eso sería lo más probable.

«Tengo que intentarlo», pensó mientras tomaba la carretera en dirección al rancho de Edward Cullen.

Hola! Como fueron tan buenas conmigo y con la última adaptación…pensé recompensarlas :D :D :D

Espero vuestras opiniones :D

Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen apretó el auricular del teléfono con fuerza.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que Isabella Swan está de camino para pedir trabajo como jornalera? ¿Le dijiste que estaba buscando a alguien? Bueno, pues dile que no. Deberías saber que no puedo contratarla. Ella no encaja aquí y no hay nada que una mujer como ella pueda hacer. No me importa que se criara en Tallula. Cuando vivía aquí era una princesa y desde hace diez años es una cotizada modelo internacional. No sé qué es lo que busca, pero no lo tengo ni lo tendré.

Era demasiado tarde para retirar lo que se había dicho. Isabella ya estaba de camino y nadie en el pueblo sabía cómo localizarla. Edward tendría que hacer el papel de malo y decirle que no. Frunció el ceño y colgó.

¿Isabella Swan? De ninguna manera.

Edward apenas había tratado con Isabella cuando vivía allí. Se había ido del pueblo al cumplir los dieciocho años. Lo poco que sabía era que Isabella era cuatro años menor que él y que tenía una extraña belleza que hacía que la gente se girara a mirarla y por la que cualquier hombre del pueblo habría matado.

Edward había sido la excepción.

Había pasado sus años de juventud aprendiendo a llevar el rancho que desde hacía generaciones había pertenecido a su familia. Cuando Isabella había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para fijarse en ella, él se había ido a la universidad y se había enamorado de la mujer equivocada.

Un antiguo y casi olvidado dolor se mezcló con una sensación de traición y Edward no hizo nada para impedirlo. Tenía que recordarlo porque debido a su mala experiencia con Irina, había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía. Y todo porque se había olvidado de que el rancho Cullen era su mundo y la herencia que iba a dejarle a su hija.

Isabella Swan era una exótica intrusa de otro mundo. No encajaba en aquel pueblo que vivía del ganado. No sabía por qué estaba en Tallula cuando ni siquiera había vuelto cuando la muerte de su padre ocurrida un año antes. Tampoco tenía ni idea de por qué quería trabajar en un rancho. Quizá fuera un truco publicitario, algo relacionado con su carrera como modelo.

Ni lo sabía ni le importaba y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se quedara en su rancho. Ya había tenido suficiente en lo que a mujeres se refería. Una de ellas le había roto el corazón. Otra lo había traicionado a él y a su hija porque había cambiado de opinión respecto a ser la esposa de un ranchero.

Había acabado con todo eso y no quería saber nada de mujeres.

–Da media vuelta a tu bonito trasero y lárgate, Isabella –murmuró.

Pero haría lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento era quitarse de encima a Isabella Swan.

Isabella se quedó mirando la casa del rancho y casi tropezó. Intentó no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aquél era un mundo al que había jurado no volver. Era un entorno lleno de duros y tristes recuerdos.

«No hay otra opción. Hazlo», se había dicho.

Era fácil de decir, pero antes tenía que conseguir que Edward Cullen la contratara y estaba segura de que no iba a ser sencillo. Quizá fuera imposible.

«No, no puede ser imposible. No voy a dejar que me detenga sólo porque no le guste».

No era broma que a Edward no le gustase. Había sido el único hombre al que no le había gustado mientras había vivido allí. Al menos, nunca se había fijado en ella, lo que, por aquel entonces, era prácticamente lo mismo.

Tampoco caía bien a las mujeres. Era evidente por la cantidad de veces que la habían rechazado en los últimos días al pedir un puesto de trabajo. Pero tenía que trabajar. Por muchos recuerdos trágicos y dolorosos que le trajera, trabajar en un rancho era la única cosa que sabía hacer después de desfilar.

Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella al volver a estar en un rancho. Su padre había vivido obsesionado con su rancho sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera la salud de su esposa. Presa de los malos recuerdos, Isabella siguió andando. A veces había que pasar por el infierno para liberarse y aquel trabajo en el rancho era su billete para salir del pueblo que había matado a su madre.

Edward Cullen era su única esperanza.

Isabella aceleró el paso.

«Acaba con esto. Termina. Trabaja hasta que consigas el dinero suficiente y luego huye tan rápido como puedas».

Casi corrió hacia la puerta. Allí, se detuvo para respirar hondo. Probablemente Jessica habría llamado a Edward para advertirle de que Isabella estaba de camino, por lo que con un poco de suerte, lo encontraría en la casa.

Aun así, Isabella se quedó pensativa. Después de llegar a la puerta, una sensación de temor la asaltó. Se había criado en el rancho de su padre y se había sentido atrapada, como si le hubieran robado su personalidad. Ahora, estaba dispuesta a volver a esa clase de vida.

¿Estaba loca?

«No, estoy desesperada. Llama a la puerta y di lo que tengas que decir para conseguir el trabajo. Esto es algo temporal. No será como la última vez».

Estaba preparándose mentalmente cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció en la entrada un hombre grande, de anchos hombros. Edward Cullen era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres.

Era como un muro.

Grande, imponente, de pelo oscuro y, por la expresión de sus ojos, no parecía muy contento de verla.

Quería cerrar los ojos y regresar a Nueva York. Sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba.

Tragó saliva y trató de recuperar el control de sus latidos y de su respiración.

–Hola –logró decir, alargando la mano–. Probablemente no me recuerdes. Soy Isabella Swan. Viví en el rancho Swan. Tengo entendido que estás buscando jornaleros y vengo a ofrecerme para el puesto.

Isabella trató de esbozar una sonrisa profesional. Debería resultarle fácil. Su sonrisa había sido su tesoro. Pero Edward la estaba mirando como si fuera algo… desagradable. Aquella sonrisa no parecía estar funcionando.

–Recuerdo a tu familia –dijo con cierta calidez en su tono.

Isabella se preguntó qué sería lo que recordaba.

–Mike Newton me ha dicho que estás buscando jornaleros. Me gustaría presentarme al puesto.

La miró con aquellos ojos, conocidos en el pueblo por atraer a las mujeres. Se sentía atrapada y sobrecogida por su mirada. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Pero tenía la impresión de que Edward iba a intentar deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

–Quizá podamos hablar de esto en tu despacho –sugirió Isabella, extendiendo la mano y confiando en que la dejara pasar.

Edward se movió, pero hacia delante, bloqueándole el paso y haciendo que sus dedos rozaran su pecho.

Él se quedó mirando su mano, sin inmutarse. Isabella podía sentir el calor de su piel a través del algodón de su camisa.

Su respiración se aceleró.

Había algo muy viril en aquel hombre, algo salvaje bajo aquella fachada.

Edward Cullen iba a ser un hombre difícil de convencer y eso no era bueno. Isabella estaba acostumbrada a manipular a la mayoría de los hombres y aquéllos con los que no había podido, la habían destrozado.

–Disculpa, lo siento. Yo… –dijo apartando la mano.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él–. ¿Para qué quieres un trabajo aquí? Las malas lenguas dicen que odias los ranchos. Sé que te fuiste en cuanto conseguiste un contrato como modelo gracias a tu físico. No trates de convencerme de que sientes cariño por tu tierra.

Isabella volvió a mirar aquellos ojos color ámbar, tratando de no reaccionar ante la referencia de Edward a su físico. Su aspecto era lo único con lo que podía contar, pero las cicatrices que ahora tenía eran un constante y doloroso recuerdo del día en que lo había perdido todo.

Para su sorpresa, Edward había dejado de fruncir el ceño. Su expresión delataba sus ganas de saber por qué estaba allí. No quería darle explicaciones, pero parecía que no iba a tener otra opción.

–Ya no soy modelo.

Se había acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras, así que podía pronunciarlas sin transmitir emoción alguna en su voz, aunque el miedo de no tener modo de ganarse la vida estaba ahí.

Edward se quedó mirándola unos segundos y ella sintió que la intensidad de su mirada la desnudaba. Deseaba bajar la cabeza y ocultar lo que estaba viendo. El modo en que observaba las cicatrices de su rostro estaba a punto de hacerle perder la compostura. Tenía tendencia a revivir aquellos terribles momentos de dos años atrás.

«No, no pienses en ese día».

De alguna manera, consiguió arreglárselas para sostener su mirada y se obligó a no recordar las cosas tan horribles que la habían llevado a la puerta de Edward Cullen.

–Eso sigue sin explicar tu repentino interés por los ranchos cuando antes los odiabas.

Empezó a sentir pánico. No quería hablar de sus motivos.

–Eso, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que puedo hacer el trabajo.

–Depende –dijo él–. Si dudara de que un hombre pudiera hacer bien el trabajo que dice poder hacer bien, haría muchas preguntas.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirando aquellos ojos. Él no cedió, así que Isabella apartó la mirada.

–Estoy aquí porque tengo que pagar los impuestos del rancho de mis padres, de mi rancho, y no tengo el dinero.

–Y quieres quedarte con él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No, odiaba ese rancho. Llevaba allí unos días y no había dejado de tener amargos recuerdos.

–Quiero vender el rancho, pero tengo que pagar los impuestos antes.

¿Sería evidente la desesperación en su voz? ¿Acaso ya no le quedaba orgullo?

No mucho.

Había perdido su orgullo junto a su hijo, su marido y su carrera en aquel accidente de coche dos años antes, pero no quería contárselo a aquel hombre.

–Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de ello. Tienes derecho a preguntarme por qué quiero este trabajo y la respuesta es la misma que le he dado a otras personas: necesito trabajar y conozco la vida en un rancho.

–La odias y se nota.

No podía negarlo. Aunque le dijera que había ganado el premio al Mejor Jornalero del año, seguiría sin creerla.

–¿Por qué no buscas un empleo en el pueblo? No puedes trabajar aquí.

–Me esforzaré –prometió.

–No he dicho que no tuvieras que hacerlo.

–Entonces, contrátame. He oído que necesitas a alguien.

–Necesito a alguien fuerte.

–Soy fuerte.

Por unos segundos, pensó que iba a sonreír. Se había pasado la mano por la mandíbula, como si quisiera ocultar la risa.

–Eres alta, pero necesito a alguien más corpulento.

–Comeré más.

Esta vez sí sonrió.

–Isabella…

–Puedo hacerlo, Edward.

–Lo siento, Isabella, pero encontrarás otra cosa. Necesito un hombre.

–Eso es discriminación y es ilegal.

–Entonces, demándame.

Como si no supiera que no lo haría. No podía. No tenía tiempo ni aunque tuviera el dinero para pagar a un abogado. Y si tuviera el dinero, ya habría pagado los impuestos y se habría marchado del pueblo.

–¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? ¿Podemos hablar de esto? Podrías… Ya sé, podrías hacerme una prueba. Déjame demostrarte…

–No –dijo interrumpiéndola–. Lo siento, Isabella. No puede ser. Adiós.

Dio un paso atrás y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Isabella se quedó allí unos segundos. Estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Luego, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin dejar de caminar hasta que perdió de vista la casa.

«Olvídalo. Se ha acabado», pensó.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Se detuvo y contempló los terrenos, los graneros, la maquinaria y las vallas. Todavía podía oír las palabras de su padre: «La tierra nunca te dará la espalda». Quizá no, pero le había robado una parte importante de su vida.

Allí quieta, mirando el rancho de Edward, más grande que el de su padre, recordó haber ayudado en los partos de los terneros y haber dado de comer al ganado en invierno. Todavía sabía hacer aquellas cosas y, haciéndolas, podría comprar su salida de Tallula.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la casa y recordó las últimas palabras de Edward: «No puede ser».

–Quizá no, Edward –susurró–. Pero no será porque no lo intente. Todavía no me has perdido de vista.

Edward se quedó mirando por la ventana, viendo a Isabella marcharse y sintiéndose el más imbécil del mundo. Caminaba orgullosa, pero había visto decepción en sus ojos antes de irse.

Eso no cambiaba nada. Llevaba viviendo en aquel rancho toda su vida. Era suyo desde que su padre muriera cinco años atrás y había contratado a un buen número de personas en ese tiempo. El rancho Cullen era el legado que iba a dejarle a su hija cuando muriera. Aquella pequeña de dos años y medio llamada Renesmee, Nessie de cariño, era lo más importante para él. No podía arriesgarse con el rancho. Necesitaba gente capacitada trabajando allí y no alguien que odiara ese estilo de vida y que se fuera en el momento menos pensado, dejándolo en la estacada. Necesitaba alguien comprometido y sabía que no todo el mundo lo era. Prueba de ello era que tenía una hija cuya madre la había abandonado.

Era su deber proteger a su hija de ese tipo de personas. Así que, a pesar de que sentía lástima por los problemas económicos de Isabella, a pesar de que la admirara por tener las agallas de pedirle trabajo, no podía negar que aquél no era sitio para ella.

Mientras habían estado hablando, había estado observando. Era delgada, de aspecto frágil, aunque no sabía si se debía a sus años como modelo o a algo más. Lo que sabía era que no había lugar para esa fragilidad en un rancho. Le había pedido que la pusiera a prueba, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos achocolatados violeta. También le había dicho que había dejado de ser modelo. Se había llevado la mano a la cara y se había dado cuenta de que tenía un pliegue junto a la nariz. No sabía el motivo de aquellas cicatrices, pero su cuerpo no parecía afectado. Además de todo eso, no estaba hecha para aquella vida. No podía volver a equivocarse con una mujer. No sería capaz de soportar ese dolor. Pero sobre todo, no podía olvidarse de Nessie.

Su hija y el rancho eran ahora su mundo. Ambos estaban por encima de sus deseos. Así que no podía dejarse llevar por un par de bonitos ojos, unas largas piernas o una larga melena.

Pero esperaba que Isabella encontrara pronto algún trabajo y que reuniera el dinero necesario. Así se iría y no correría el riesgo de sentir interés por ella.

Aquella noche después de cenar, salió con Nessie al porche a ver la puesta de sol y vio a Demetri llegar a la casa.

–Vengo de hacer unos recados. Todo el mundo comenta que Isabella Swan estuvo aquí hoy para pedir trabajo como jornalera –dijo Demetri.

Edward recordó que Demetri y ella eran de la misma edad.

–Olvídalo, Demetri. No voy a contratar a Isabella. No quiero que tengas algo más bonito que las vacas que mirar. No va a volver.

Edward siguió pensando eso hasta que a la mañana siguiente se encontró a Isabella echando paja en los establos.

–Buenos días, Edward –le dijo.

El pelo de Isabella era de un color imposible de describir. Tenía mechones de color miel, mezclados con otros de color castaño y rubio. Sus ojos eran vivos y su sonrisa radiante. Edward se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el pecho, consciente de la mujer que tenía ante él. Se contuvo para no bajar la mirada a la camisa azul y a los vaqueros que tanto marcaban sus curvas.

–Buenos días, Isabella –dijo–. Si me devuelves el rastrillo, te acompañaré a la puerta. Ayer hablaba en serio.

La sonrisa de Isabella se congeló.

–Tenía que intentarlo –dijo–. No volveré a molestarte.

Demasiado tarde, pensó Edward. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero tenía miedo de volver a equivocarse con una mujer.

–Admiro tu tenacidad. Te deseo suerte.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Demetri.

–Hice eso una vez. Dejé que Irina fuera la mujer de un ranchero. ¿Y dónde está ahora? Está en California, tratando de convertirse en actriz. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de Nessie. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hija cuando quiera saber por qué su madre nunca viene a verla?

Demetri palideció, pero no apartó la mirada.

–No puedes dejar que tu error con Irina afecte tu vida y todo lo que haces.

Irina no había sido ni su primer ni su único error con una mujer, pero eso no era asunto de Demetri.

–Escucha –dijo Edward–. Isabella no va a trabajar aquí. Pediré a las mujeres de la ciudad que le faciliten algunas cosas básicas para que tenga comida y ropa. Pero no voy a darle trabajo. Es mi última palabra.

A pesar de lo que hiciera o dijese, nunca iba a formar parte del rancho Cullen.

Que reacio es este Edward no?

Dejen reviews, porfi :D :D :D

Gabylor


	3. Chapter 3

Le había dicho a Edward que no volvería a molestarlo, así que ¿por qué estaba allí reparando una parte de la valla?

Isabella luchaba con su conciencia. Sabía que mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre mientras intentaba impresionarlo con su habilidad para hacer el trabajo era ir más allá del límite. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir. Si conseguía el dinero suficiente para pagar los impuestos, podría vender el rancho. Luego, podría esconderse una temporada. Así no tendría que enfrentarse a los periodistas que querían preguntarle acerca de la pérdida de Jacob y Seth y de cómo el accidente había cambiado su vida. Habían pasado dos años, pero cada vez que una nueva modelo era descubierta, la prensa la buscaba para saber qué había sido de ella.

Había disfrutado de su vida como modelo y su físico le había proporcionado un trabajo honesto, pero cómo se sentía por haber perdido ese físico era… complicado. Sus cicatrices no eran sólo el recuerdo de una vida que había amado y que ahora había perdido. Eran también el recuerdo de que no había podido hacer nada para salvar a su bebé y eso nunca podría ocultarlo bajo el maquillaje.

Ella había sobrevivido mientras Seth había muerto. No podía perdonarse y tampoco quería hablar de ello. Necesitaba permanecer en el anonimato y conseguir el dinero suficiente para desaparecer.

Así que sí, se sentía culpable por su comentario impulsivo, pero no podía darse por vencida. Tomó los alicates, estiró el alambre y puso la grapa en su sitio.

–Buen trabajo, pero no funcionará, Isabella. La mayoría de las vallas están en buen estado.

Se giró y allí estaba él.

–¿Cómo te las has arreglado para aparecer así de repente?

–Duende sabe cómo ser sigiloso –dijo acariciando el gran caballo negro.

–¿El caballo se llama Duende?

–Sí, el nombre se lo puso mi hija –contestó Edward.

Tenía una hija. Ella había perdido al suyo. Volvió a sentir la punzada de dolor, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

–Es algo pequeña para estar poniendo nombres a los caballos, ¿no?

–Nessie tiene casi tres años y le encantan los caballos y…

–Duende –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Isabella cayó en la cuenta. Un hombre que se arriesgaba a que se rieran de él por montar un caballo con un nombre tan estúpido sólo por hacer feliz a su hija, tenía que ser más sensible de lo que parecía.

–El caballo no importa –dijo él–. No voy a contratarte, Isabella. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo y el mío.

–Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad.

–No tengo por qué hacerlo. Soy el dueño del rancho y el que toma las decisiones.

Se empezó a sentir desesperada al ver que se le escapaba su última oportunidad.

–Así que prefieres contratar a un hombre aunque tenga menos habilidades que a una mujer.

–No he dicho eso.

–El hecho de que no quieras ponerme a prueba implica eso.

–Quizá no quiera contratar a un empleado insubordinado.

–Yo no sería insubordinada.

–Isabella, estás discutiendo conmigo. ¿No es eso insubordinación?

–Sé seguir instrucciones y ser obediente –replicó ella frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo siento. Tienes tus razones para intentarlo y yo las mías para negarme. No hay nada que hacer, Isabella –dijo y al ver que abría la boca para decir algo, continuó–: Olvídalo.

Le parecía una injusticia, pero sabía cuándo darse por vencida. Se guardó los alicates y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–No tienes por qué ir caminando. Puedo pedirle a alguien que te lleve.

Ella se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

–No. Sólo hay una cosa tuya que me interesa y es lo único que pretendo de ti.

Tenía lo que hacía falta para conseguir aquel trabajo, incluso aunque Edward no se diese cuenta. No le importaba volver a casa andando. Lo difícil era decidir qué hacer con su vida.

Aun así, no quería que se diera cuenta del miedo que sentía. Una mujer asustada no le haría cambiar de opinión.

Isabella se cuadró de hombros y se fue. Edward y ella habían terminado, a menos que…

«Déjalo ya. Ha dejado claro que no tengo ninguna opción», se dijo.

Pero siempre había sido testaruda. A veces, una buena dosis de tenacidad era necesaria para animarse.

–¿Qué es lo que estás comiendo, calabaza? –le preguntó Edward a su hija.

Nessie extendió su mano regordeta, con la que sujetaba un trozo de tostada de pan con jamón. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió.

–Galleta.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

–A mí me parece una tostada.

Nessie rió.

–Galleta –insistió.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y señaló la tostada.

–Nada de galletas para desayunar, Nessie.

–Galleta –dijo y sus rizos rubios se agitaron al reírse ante aquella extraña rutina en la que su padre y ella habían caído.

Edward se esforzó en mostrarse serio.

–Está bien, dame la galleta, Nessie.

Ahí llegaba su parte favorita.

–No. Tostada –dijo y se metió un trozo en la boca.

–Ah, muy lista –dijo Edward–. Y muy cabezota. Sabes salirte con la tuya cuando quieres.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando salió para ir a trabajar. A su manera, Isabella le recordaba a Nessie: cabezotas, decididas, orgullosas y difíciles de resistir.

Edward se detuvo. No tenía que dejar que Isabella invadiera sus pensamientos. Así era como empezaban a ir mal las cosas con las mujeres.

Gruñó.

–¿Una mala noche? –preguntó Demetri, apareciendo por detrás de él en el granero.

–Eso parece.

Demetri sonrió.

–Si has tenido una mala noche, tu día no será mejor. Embry se rompió la pierna anoche y está de baja. Ahora, nos faltan dos hombres en vez de uno.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

–¿Es ésa forma de hablar de un padre?

–No, pero Nessie está dentro y tengo motivos para maldecir. Conozco esa expresión de tus ojos.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Te conozco muy bien, así que dejemos de jugar juegos. Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

–Está bien. El caso es que Isabella no es sólo algo bonito que mirar. Es una buena trabajadora. Ayer la vi rescatando un ternero que se había quedado atrapado en el estiércol.

–¿Que hizo qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No tenía sentido decírtelo si no me ibas a hacer caso.

–Me dijo que se iba y que no volvería.

Demetri sacudió la cabeza.

–Si estás buscando a Isabella, está fuera en el corral, haciéndose amiga de Puma.

Edward sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

–¿Y la has dejado? Debería haberme deshecho de ese caballo hace tiempo. Tenía intención de hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que Nessie empiece a salir fuera por su cuenta.

–Tengo la impresión de que Isabella no es la clase de mujer a la que le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

Pero Edward ya no le estaba escuchando. Era evidente que Demetri estaba impresionado por Isabella. Se fue directamente al corral donde Puma estaba trotando solo. Había llevado aquel caballo un año antes, después de darse cuenta de que Irina nunca se comportaría como una madre. Había tenido la esperanza de que una vez Nessie dejase de ser un frágil bebé, Irina volviera y ejerciera de madre, al menos ocasionalmente. Pero se había equivocado.

Había sentido rabia ante la manera en que Irina había traicionado a su propia hija, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Había querido enfrentarse a alguien de envergadura y Puma le había parecido la criatura perfecta para ese reto. Aunque las cicatrices en el lomo evidenciaban que el caballo había sido maltratado, Edward y él habían hecho un buen equipo. Habían llegado a entenderse y a respetarse, pero no había nadie más a quien Puma tolerara. Con lo grande que era y por la historia que tenía detrás, era demasiado peligroso tenerlo en un rancho con una niña pequeña.

Edward tenía muchas dudas sobre su capacidad como padre. Había cometido errores, le había fallado a Nessie en muchas ocasiones y de muchas maneras y, lo que era peor, no había sido capaz de evitar que Irina abandonara a su hija. Pero quería ser un buen padre, así que había decidido vender a Puma.

Edward frunció el ceño. Rodeó el granero y llegó hasta donde estaba Isabella cepillando a Puma. El caballo parecía nervioso.

–Isabella –dijo Edward.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Parecía tan alterada como Puma, como si también hubiera sido maltratada.

–Tranquilo –dijo ella acariciando el lomo del animal.

Puma se agitó y Edward contuvo el aliento.

–Por Dios, Isabella, apártate del caballo. Despacio.

–No va a hacerme daño –repuso ella acercándose aun más al caballo.

–No es un cordero, Isabella. Es grande y fuerte, se enfada con facilidad y…

Se detuvo al verla sonreír. Aquella desesperante mujer estaba apoyada en aquel enorme y nervioso animal.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Grande, fuerte, se enfada con facilidad… Parece que estuvieras hablando de ti.

De repente, sintió ganas de reír también y lo habría hecho si no hubiera seguido preocupado por ella.

–Hablo en serio, Isabella. Puma no es un caballo cualquiera.

–Lo sé –dijo acariciando una de las cicatrices del animal–. Le han hecho daño.

Su voz a punto estuvo de quebrarse, pero al acariciar a Puma, el caballo relinchó y le dio suavemente con el morro en el hombro. Se agitó de nuevo y Edward se dio cuenta de que Puma no estaba enfadado. La agitación se debía a que le gustaba que Isabella lo acariciara.

–¡Mira eso! Parece que a mi caballo le gustas, Isabella.

«Ya tiene algo en común con Demetri», pensó Edward.

–Le gusta que alguien lo entienda y confíe en él –dijo Isabella mirándolo con sus enormes e inocentes ojos marrones.

Estaba claro que su intención era adiestrarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–No desconfío de ti.

Más bien, de quien desconfiaba era de él mismo. Era demasiado atractiva y no podía sentirse atraído por cualquiera. Aun así, no pudo dejar de sonreír ante su actitud.

–Confías en mí, pero no vas a contratarme.

–Sí, lo voy a hacer.

–¿De veras? –dijo esperanzada.

Se apoyó en Puma, que relinchó y se hizo a un lado.

–Maldita sea, Isabella, apártate.

–Ya te lo he dicho. No me hará…

–Sé lo que has dicho, pero quiero que salgas de ahí.

Isabella alzó la cabeza. A pesar de que era alta, al lado de Puma parecía menuda. Estuvo a punto de pedírselo por favor, pero dadas las circunstancias, no era lo más acertado. Un jefe nunca suplicaba a sus empleados.

–¿Quieres trabajar para mí o no? –preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sí, quiero trabajar para ti. ¿Qué quieres que haga primero?

Después de saltar por encima de la valla, se había quedado a escasos centímetros de él, tan cerca que, si él se inclinaba un poco, podía besarla en la frente.

«¿Que qué quiero que hagas? Déjame acariciarte o… ¡No! Apártate, maldita sea», pensó Edward.

A punto estuvo de apartarse de ella, temiendo hacer realidad sus pensamientos y acariciarla. En su lugar, carraspeó.

–Empezarás a trabajar mañana. De momento, te presentaré a todo el mundo.

–Ya conozco a Demetri.

Eso ya lo sabía. Iba a tener que poner algunas normas sobre cómo debían de tratar a Isabella.

Le presentó a Aro.

–Encantado de conocerte, Isabella –dijo Aro con una sonrisa que a Edward le pareció excesiva.

–Vamos –dijo Noah sin darle tiempo a Isabella de contestar–. Vayamos a la casa.

–¡No! –exclamó Isabella deteniéndose.

¿Acaso pensaba…?

–No, no estaremos solos –explicó él.

Ella parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

–No es eso. Es que tu familia estará allí.

–Sólo estamos mi hija Nessie, Carmen, que cuida de la niña y de la casa, y yo. Tendrás relación con ellas si vas a trabajar aquí.

Isabella palideció.

–Mi padre nunca tuvo trabajadores. No había pensado que… Pensé que sólo trabajaban hombres aquí. No tengo por qué conocer a tu hija.

Edward tuvo una extraña sensación.

Irina no había querido tener hijos. No había disfrutado del embarazo y apenas había mirado a Nessie después de nacer. A los pocos días, Irina se había ido a California en busca de algo mejor, lejos de su hija.

–No te gustan los niños –dijo sin poder evitar una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban angustia.

–No me disgustan –susurró ella–. Ahora, tengo que irme a casa. Volveré mañana temprano para trabajar –dijo y se fue a toda prisa.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose qué había hecho. En mitad de la noche, un sueño lo despertó. Había estado acariciando el pelo de Isabella, besándola y contemplando aquellos ojos chocolate. Esta vez sus ojos no reflejaban angustia, sino pasión.

Pero nada de aquello había sido real. La realidad era que aquella Isabella Swan no quería estar cerca de su hija Nessie. Para descubrir el motivo, tendría que conocer a Isabella mejor y eso era algo que no quería hacer. En cuanto Embry no necesitara usar las muletas, la despediría.

Confiaba en no volver a soñar con ella.

Ya está aquí el segundo capítulo :D

Qué os parece, la continuo?

Bessos


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella se dedicó tanto al trabajo del rancho como si de verdad lo disfrutara. Al final de la primera mañana, estaba cansada y llena de barro. Se había hecho un arañazo en una mano al engancharse su guante en un alambre. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que su objetivo de pagar todas sus deudas estaba cada vez más cerca.

Pronto dejaría Tallula y su pasado detrás, y podría seguir con su vida.

En aquel momento, una vaca le dio una coz y aterrizó en una montaña de estiércol. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda de Edward.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó él, alargando el brazo.

Se quedó mirando su mano y supo que tocarlo sería un error. Le resultaba un hombre muy atractivo, pero ella era su empleada. Le estaba ofreciendo lo mismo que le ofrecería a Demetri o a Aro si cualquiera de ellos se hubiera caído. Decirle que no a su ofrecimiento sería darle más importancia de lo que la situación se merecía.

Alargó el brazo y sintió su mano grande y fuerte tomar la de ella. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

–Gracias –consiguió decir una vez en pie.

De nuevo, estaba muy cerca de él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Debía de ser el efecto de haber vuelto. Habían pasado diez años desde que se fuera, pero nada había cambiado.

«Excepto que Edward está más atractivo de lo que recordaba».

Isabella quiso gritar ante aquel pensamiento. En su lugar, dio un paso atrás y ocultó tras su espalda sus manos temblorosas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él–. Pensé que esa vaca no te había dado tan fuerte, pero estás muy delgada. Puedes hacerte daño con facilidad.

–¿Todavía quieres convencerme de que no trabaje para ti? –preguntó Isabella sonriendo–. Demasiado tarde. Me has dado el empleo y no voy a perderlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Ve a la casa y pídele a Carmen ropa limpia. Hay algunas cosas que… Mi esposa no se lo llevó todo cuando se marchó. Seguro que hay vaqueros que te sirven.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba hablar de su ex-esposa. No sabía nada de la vida de Edward, pero el tono con que se había referido a ella se lo había dejado bien claro.

La sugerencia de que fuera a la casa había hecho que sintiera pánico.

–Estoy bien –dijo.

–Isabella me gusta que mis empleados sean razonables y no lo estás siendo. Demetri y Aro viven en el rancho y tienen todas sus cosas aquí, así que no tienen problema cuando necesitan cambiarse. Tú no tienes nada aquí.

Lo que describía su situación en Tallula. Era una forastera y no tenía nada allí, ni en el rancho ni en la zona. Pero Edward había sido amable y le había dado un empleo. Lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la casa, cambiarse y volver al trabajo. Quizá la pequeña ni siquiera estuviera allí.

–Gracias por el ofrecimiento –dijo–. Intentaré acordarme de traer ropa de repuesto.

Decidida, se dirigió hacia la casa ignorando los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Edward la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Aquel hombre era sigiloso como un felino. Ni siquiera le había oído acercarse.

–¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi hija?

Permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

Luego, Isabella parpadeó.

–¿Cuánto tiempo pasas en este rancho, Noah?

–Mucho, ¿por qué? –preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas oscuras.

–Entiendo, eso lo explica todo.

Él la miró perplejo.

–Quizá deberías explicármelo.

Isabella respiró hondo.

–¿Sabes que cuando me fui de aquí me convertí en modelo?

–Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe.

–Pero no sabes nada más de mí.

–No porque no dedico tiempo a los chismes. Además, no tengo derecho a preguntar. Estás aquí para trabajar y tu destreza es lo único que importa, así que retiro la pregunta.

–No, quiero explicártelo. No quiero que pienses que no me gustan los niños. Es sólo que… Cuando te dije que había dejado de ser modelo no fue por elección propia. Tuve un accidente de coche hace un par de años. De ahí estas cicatrices –dijo acariciándose la cara.

Algunos días echaba de menos la profesión que tanto había amado, pero había cosas mucho más importantes que ser guapa.

–Mi marido murió y mi pequeño… Él también murió. Así que por favor no pienses que tengo nada en contra de Nessie. No es eso. Es sólo que… –dijo y se mordió el labio para impedir que le temblara.

–Isabella, yo… Lo siento. No pretendía entrometerme –dijo subiendo la mano por el brazo de Isabella hasta llegar a su mejilla–. Lo siento mucho. La próxima vez dime que me calle.

Isabella sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera en otro plano. Era consciente de cada centímetro de su piel que Edward había tocado. Su preocupación le había hecho desear acercarse a él y sentir su contacto. En los dos últimos años tan sólo los médicos la habían tocado.

Aquel pensamiento lo detuvo todo. Si había sentido algo al rozar la piel de Edward, había sido porque era la primera vez. Buscó algo que decir para distraer el contacto físico entre ellos.

¿Qué le había dicho? Se las arregló para esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

–Nunca antes un jefe me había dicho que podía decirle que se callara.

–Probablemente nunca habías tenido un jefe que metiera la pata de esa manera.

–Si piensas así, es evidente que nunca has sido modelo –dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente.

Edward rió, transmitiendo la vibración a través de los dedos que seguían tocándola. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta del efecto que le estaba provocando, apartó la mano.

–Sí, un tipo duro como yo no puede ser modelo.

En su cabeza, Isabella se lo imaginó como modelo. Las mujeres estarían dispuestas a pagar cualquier precio por verlo sin camisa.

–Iré a casa y te conseguiré algo –dijo–. Hay una casa disponible para el personal. No es gran cosa, pero puedes quedarte mientras estés aquí.

–No me gusta sentirme débil –confesó.

–Has abrazado a Puma. Te has llevado una coz de una vaca que pesa diez veces más que tú. Débil no es la palabra que usaría para describirte.

–¿Qué palabra usarías? –dijo y al instante se arrepintió de su pregunta–. No sigamos hablando de esto.

–Demasiado tarde. Se me ocurren tres palabras para describirte: testaruda, atrevida y… necesitada de unos vaqueros limpios.

–Son más de tres palabras.

Él sonrió.

–Acostúmbrate. Trabajar en un rancho requiere cierta flexibilidad –dijo Edward dándose media vuelta para marcharse–. En cualquier momento puedes cruzarte con ella. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Isabella asintió.

–Siento mucho esto, Edward. Estoy segura de que tu hija es encantadora y nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla. Todavía estoy superándolo y ahora mismo…

Él la hizo callar, levantando la mano.

–No tienes que darme explicaciones. Si algo le pasara a Nessie, me volvería loco. Cada decisión que tomo lo hago pensando en ella. Así que, aunque no pueda ponerme en tu lugar, entiendo que te sientas incómoda por estar cerca de ella. Yo… Sabes que este trabajo es temporal, ¿verdad?

–Sí. No necesito más, no pienso quedarme.

–Bien. No voy a esconder a mi hija, pero ya que no estarás mucho, podemos hacer algunas concesiones. Lo que quiero decir es que intentaré que, cuando la veas, sea lo más breve posible. ¿Te parece bien?

–Sí.

Eso funcionaría. Además, trataría de no pensar en Edward más que como jefe y no recordaría lo mucho que le había gustado sentir su mano sobre su piel.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa. Isabella trató de no fijarse en lo fuertes y largas que eran sus piernas.

¿Por qué había pensado que sería fácil trabajar con Edward?

Edward le llevó unos vaqueros a Isabella.

«Trata de no pensar que en unos minutos se quitará la ropa y se pondrá estos pantalones», se dijo.

–Quizá sean algo cortos –le dijo, rozando sus dedos al entregárselos.

–Me quedarán bien, gracias.

–Te enseñaré la cabaña. Lleva un tiempo vacía, así que no sé cómo estará el interior.

No estaba en buenas condiciones. Al abrir la puerta, vio la capa de polvo que cubría los muebles desvencijados y recordó que Isabella había sido modelo. Aquello debía de parecerle una chabola.

–Necesita unos arreglos.

–Me gusta trabajar.

–Entonces, este sitio te va a encantar –dijo él pasando a su lado para abrir las cortinas.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron.

Edward la miró a los ojos. No podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Era una lástima que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

–Bueno, no quiero entretenerte más para que vuelvas al trabajo –añadió, tratando de no imaginársela desnuda–. Yo volveré al mío.

Lo mejor sería dejar que Demetri se ocupara de ella, pensó mientras se dirigía a la casa.

Pero la idea no acababa de gustarle.

Era evidente que llevaba en el rancho demasiado tiempo y eso hacía que reaccionara de aquella manera ante su presencia. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Isabella y él tenían un acuerdo: él mantendría a Nessie lejos de ella e Isabella se iría en cuanto el trabajo se acabara.

Aquella idea le dio fuerzas. Había sido un inconsciente antes de tener a Nessie. Ahora sabía que sus actos podían tener consecuencias serias y a largo plazo. No podía hacer nada estúpido.

En adelante, Isabella Swan sería una empleada más. El hecho de que le provocara un sudor frío no podía afectarle.

Pasaron tres días e Isabella intentó concentrarse en su trabajo en el rancho para no pensar en el instante en el que su cuerpo había rozado el suyo al abrir las cortinas.

–Maldita sea –murmuró entre dientes.

Durante dos largos años no había sentido ningún interés por los hombres. L vida la había castigado demasiado y todos los malos momentos tenían que ver con hombres: su padre había destruido a su madre debido a su ciega obsesión por el rancho y su marido, Jacob, que nunca se había preocupado por los sentimientos de los demás, había destrozado todo aquello que le importaba. Nunca más volvería a tener relación con un hombre obcecado.

Le costaba creer que no supiera nada de su pasado, teniendo en cuenta que la prensa había informado de su accidente.

Quizá había estado llorando la marcha de su esposa, pensó. Eso sería una muestra de lo mucho que se preocupaba por su rancho. Había oído que su ex-esposa lo había abandonado porque odiaba el rancho y que él la había dejado marchar.

Aquello no era asunto suyo y debía dejar de pensar en él. Pero no le era posible. A la mañana siguiente iba a tener que salir en busca del ganado perdido. Iba a tener que usar el lazo y él estaría allí.

Nunca se le había dado bien el lazo y apenas tenía experiencia. Cuando la viera, Edward se arrepentiría de haberla contratado. Al final del día, tomó una cuerda y se fue lejos de la casa a practicar con una bala de heno y un palo.

Una y otra vez, Isabella lanzó el lazo, pero sin demasiado éxito. Le había dicho a Edward que tenía buena puntería. ¿Qué diría cuando viera que no era capaz ni de rozar el objetivo?

Se giró mordiéndose el labio y fijó la mirada en la distancia. La frustración que sentía la tenía paralizada, pero preocuparse tampoco sería de ayuda.

–Deja de ser cobarde, Swan –murmuró para sí–. Sigue intentándolo.

–Estás lanzando muy a la derecha y el lazo que estás usando es demasiado grande para ti.

Se giró rápidamente y miró a Edward, que estaba acercándose.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?

–Lo suficiente para darme cuenta del problema.

Se habría dado cuenta de que era incapaz de hacer blanco en un palo, mucho menos en un animal en movimiento.

–Practicaré. Lo haré mejor mañana.

Se quedó mirándola largos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

–Tengo un ciervo de juguete con el que podrás practicar mejor que con ese palo. Te enseñaré a usarlo otro día. Mañana saldremos sin ti.

«No, de ninguna manera», pensó.

Perdería el respeto que le tenía, al igual que harían Demetri y Aro.

–Aro, quiero estar allí mañana. Aprenderé, no seré una carga.

No podía arriesgarse a perder aquel trabajo y mucho menos su orgullo. Pero era evidente que no la creía. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Si la había visto fallar con el lazo, tenía que estar pensando que sería más una molestia que una ayuda.

–Seguiré practicando esta noche hasta que lo consiga –dijo ella y al ver que no decía nada, insistió–: Por favor –susurró, sintiendo que le ardía la cara.

–¿No te enseñó tu padre a usar el lazo?

–No se le daba bien.

Edward asintió, antes de darse media vuelta.

–¿Edward?

–No te muevas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Unos minutos más tarde regresó con una cabeza de ciervo de plástico sobre un cuerpo metálico.

–De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Una mezcla de alivio, gratitud y temor se apoderó de Isabella. Se concentró mientras hacía girar el lazo, consciente de que no lo hacía bien.

Edward se acercó a ella.

–Así –dijo sujetándola por la mano mientras guiaba su brazo–. Haz un círculo amplio mientras lo haces girar. Movimientos suaves y constantes. Tranquila.

Pero no se sentía tranquila. Edward estaba intentando ayudarla, pero la cercanía de su cuerpo y el calor de su brazo rodeándola, le hacía difícil respirar y pensar. Lo miró por encima de su hombro y, en cuanto la cuerda dejó de moverse, sus manos se unieron.

–Ése es el movimiento básico –dijo él soltándola y apartándose–. Ahora, inténtalo tú sola.

Torpemente, comenzó a hacer girar la cuerda.

–El dorso de tu mano tiene casi que tocar tu boca –dijo él demostrándoselo con su cuerda–. Cuando sueltes la cuerda, la inercia de tu brazo terminará el giro y con tu mano la enviarás a los cuernos del ciervo.

Y llevando a la práctica sus instrucciones, lanzó el lazo a la cabeza del falso ciervo.

–¿Estás lista para intentarlo de nuevo? –preguntó Edward.

Isabella asintió, más decidida que nunca. Por primera vez estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo. Con la ayuda de Edward, había entendido la mecánica de la operación. Hizo girar la cuerda en amplios círculos y se fijó en su mano y en la cuerda al lanzarla. Se le quedó corta, pero cerca del objetivo.

–Inténtalo otra vez –dijo él.

Isabella hizo girar la cuerda de nuevo. Esta vez, al lanzarla, cayó sobre los cuernos del ciervo.

–¡Sí! –exclamó, sonriendo a Edward–. Lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad?

Él rió.

–Ha sido un buen lanzamiento.

Pero Isabella sabía que no sería suficiente para lo que había que hacer al día siguiente.

–Gracias. Puedes irte. Voy a seguir practicando hasta que se me dé bien.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–Ha sido un día muy largo. Deberías descansar. Hay muchos vaqueros que no son buenos con el lazo.

–No voy a ser de esa clase –dijo Isabella.

Continuó lanzando la cuerda una y otra vez hasta que apenas tuvo fallos. Para entonces, Edward estaba apoyado en la valla, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

–¿Nunca te cansas?

–No cuando necesito hacer algo.

–Bueno, pues ya lo has conseguido. Te van a doler los brazos.

–Mañana iré a caballo. Necesito intentarlo sobre un caballo.

–Isabella…

–Edward… Tan sólo unas cuantas veces para no estar nerviosa mañana.

–Puede que mañana los dos nos quedemos dormidos sobre el caballo –murmuró y le mostró a Leah, una yegua–. Es tranquila y paciente.

Lo cual resultó de ayuda. Lanzar desde un caballo era más difícil. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón. Ambos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente y a él le esperaba su hija. Aquel pensamiento hizo que Isabella se sintiera culpable. Suspiró y le dio la silla de montar a Edward disculpándose con él por entretenerlo.

–Estás cansada –dijo él–. Es suficiente, Isabella –añadió y extendió los brazos para ayudarla a bajarse de Leah–. ¡A dormir!

Ella parpadeó. Las manos de Edward seguían en su cintura. Estaba muy cerca y su contacto la hacía temblar.

–No discutas más conmigo hoy, Isabella –dijo y la soltó.

Era evidente que no estaba más contento que ella por la corriente eléctrica que había habido entre ellos.

La respiración de Isabella era entrecortada.

–De acuerdo. No te preocupes, he acabado.

Pero antes de dormirse, estuvo dando vueltas a una idea. En adelante evitaría a Edward… aunque no pudiera dejar de pensar en la sensación de sus manos sobre ella.

Al parecer, Edward había pensado lo mismo, puesto que al día siguiente estuvo trabajando con Aro y a ella la encomendó a Demetri. Pasó ese día y el siguiente. Edward y ella apenas intercambiaron algún saludo. La mayoría de las instrucciones las recibió de Demetri.

Aun así, cada vez que veía a Edward a lo lejos trabajando, montando a caballo o llevando a su hija sobre los hombros, algo la hacía detenerse y mirar.

Al tercer día, Isabella estaba recogiendo algunas herramientas para ir a ayudar a Aro a arreglar el molino cuando vio a Edward dirigiéndose hacia la casa. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Nessie apareció corriendo.

–Papá –dijo levantando los brazos, con la seguridad de que su padre la abrazaría.

–Hola, calabaza, ¿cómo está mi niña? ¿Te has escapado de Carmen? –dijo Edward, levantándola y estrechándola contra su pecho.

Isabella no pudo apartar la mirada. No podía moverse. No podía dejar de pensar en las risas que nunca había escuchado de Seth. No era culpa de aquella niña ni de aquel hombre.

Se quedó mirando fijamente, sintiendo un dolor intenso. No podía controlar la desolación que sentía. Aquella sensación la había asaltado repentinamente, obligándola a recordar que nunca oiría la risa de Seth.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se las secó. Se esforzó por evitar el llanto que la amenazaba. Entonces, Edward empezó a girarse.

Isabella corrió hacia el cobertizo, se frotó la cara y empezó a revolver entre las herramientas, buscando a ciegas algo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando.

La sombra que la cubría le anunció que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

–Enseguida voy –dijo confiando en que su voz no sonara demasiado afectada.

–Isabella…

Se había dado cuenta. La había visto.

–Sólo tengo que buscar unas herramientas. Aro y yo vamos a arreglar el molino de Masen Flats. Aro me está esperando.

–Isabella, lo siento.

Ella se giró, levantando la barbilla.

–No lo sientas. Es una niña encantadora. El hecho de que yo perdiera a mi hijo no significa que tengas que disculparte por tener una hija.

–No lo estoy haciendo –dijo entrando en el cobertizo.

«No, ahora no. No me siento con fuerzas».

–Entonces, no hay nada de lo que disculparse –dijo ella y continuó revolviendo en la caja de herramientas–. Hace tiempo que no arreglo un molino. Espero que no haya habido muchos cambios en los molinos.

–Por aquí no –dijo Edward tomando una llave inglesa y entregándosela–. Pensé que estabas lejos de la casa con Demetri. Siento tu pérdida, Isabella –añadió sin soltar la herramienta.

Volvía a insistir mostrándose amable y haciendo lo correcto. Quizá eso lo hiciera más fácil. Lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarse cortés y así se iría. No podía seguir deseando que la tocara. Edward era el peor hombre de la tierra para ella. Tenía una hija y un rancho y ella no soportaba tener niños cerca ni podía vivir en un rancho.

–Gracias –dijo–. Me sirve de ayuda.

–No, no es cierto. Eso lo sabe hasta alguien tan bruto como yo. ¿Ha habido algo que te haya ayudado?

–El trabajo ayuda.

–Entonces, será mejor que deje que te vayas –dijo él sin soltar la llave inglesa.

–¿Edward?

–¿Qué?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba demasiado cerca. Miró sus dedos, a escasos centímetros de los suyos. La mirada de Edward siguió la de ella.

–No me gusta mezclar el placer con el trabajo –dijo ella tirando de la llave inglesa.–¿Por qué no me besas para que podamos acabar con esto?

La sugerencia de Isabella la sorprendió incluso a ella. Lo cierto era que no pensaba con claridad. ¿Por qué no besarlo? Todo el mundo en el pueblo pensaba que había vuelto a Tallula para coleccionar hombres. ¿Por qué no hacer lo que esperaban de ella? Siempre la habían considerado una forastera, incluso antes de marcharse y convertirse en una extraña. Había aprendido a bordar el papel.

–O mejor aún, te besaré yo –dijo ella.

Se puso de pie, tiró de la camisa de Edward y le dio un beso en la boca. Sus labios eran cálidos. Su olor masculino la embriagó y deseó abrazarlo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y se fue a toda prisa a la puerta antes de hacer alguna estupidez. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta de lo mucho que aquel beso le había afectado.

–Bueno, ya hemos acabado con ello, así que olvidemos lo que ha pasado y sigamos con nuestras vidas. Y no vuelvas a disculparte por querer a tu hija.

Y con los labios ardiendo y las mejillas encendidas, se marchó a toda prisa. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había ido sin herramientas. ¿Qué le diría a Aro?

No lo sabía ni le importaba. Había besado a Edward Cullen.

¿Estaba completamente loca?

–Sí –susurró ella–. Pero al menos no le doy lástima.

Probablemente estaría a punto de despedirla.

Empieza a saltar chispas entre ese par…jeje

Nos leemos mañana, son las 11pm y estoy muerta, me voy a la camita (de ese ranchero sexy) a descansar dudo poder hacerlo)…pero bieno….

Hasta mañana chicas, podríais dejarme algún review…no me molestaría :D :D :D

Bessos,

Gabylor


	5. Chapter 5

Edward se sentía como un león enjaulado que acabara de descubrir una hembra.

Seguramente, a Isabella no le gustaría aquella comparación. Su porte y su atrevimiento eran la prueba de que le sobraba orgullo. Y parecía dispuesta a mantenerlo como fuera. Le gustaba sorprender a la gente para que no se dieran cuenta del dolor que soportaba. Incluso alguien como él podía darse cuenta de ello. Por eso lo había besado, para distraerlo y evitar que sintiera lástima por ella.

Bueno, desde luego que había funcionado. Durante largos segundos, su cuerpo había ardido en llamas. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo había reaccionado. Aquella boca, aquellos labios suaves que sabían a menta, le habían hecho desear estrecharla contra su cuerpo y sentir su boca junto a la suya otra vez.

Eso habría sido una estupidez.

Ella tenía razón.

Las chispas habían saltado entre ellos desde el primer momento, pero tenían que ponerle fin porque no podía haber nada entre ellos. Isabella ni siquiera podía mirar a Nessie y no estaba dispuesto a que su hija volviera a sufrir.

Nunca tendría una relación con alguien que no soportara a su hija. Isabella y sus labios sensuales estaban fuera de su alcance. Al menos, debería sentirse afortunado por haberlos rozado.

–Te he visto besando a Isabella –dijo Demetri, llegando por detrás de él.

No quería que Demetri supiera que era Isabella la que lo había besado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo había hecho para deshacerse de él. ¿Acaso no había sufrido suficiente aquella mujer?

–No has visto nada –dijo Edward–. No ha sido nada.

–Quizá no fuera nada, pero a mí me ha parecido apasionado.

–No va a pasar nunca más –repitió Edward.

No sabía si estaba intentado convencer a Demetri o convencerse a sí mismo.

Lo había hecho, pensó Isabella. En el momento, le había parecido una buena idea besar a Edward. Se había sentido excitada cada vez que lo había tenido cerca y había pensado que, besándolo, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Conseguiría que dejara de sentir lástima por ella por la pérdida de su hijo, a la vez que aliviaría la tensión física que había entre ellos.

–Te has equivocado –murmuró para sí.

Ahora que había sentido la boca de Edward junto a la suya, deseaba volver a besarlo.

Quería que la besara, quería tocarlo.

Pasó un paño por la encimera de la cocina de la casa de los empleados. Había dejado su vieja casa, llena de fantasmas y malos recuerdos. Aquella cabaña espartana le gustaba. Allí no había recuerdos. En otras circunstancias, habría sido perfecto. Pero ahora, aquella casa y aquel rancho le recordaban a Edward, la última persona en la que quería pensar.

Necesitaba distanciarse y la casa de sus padres no era una buena opción. ¿Adónde podía ir?

Necesitaba recoger algunas cosas. Jugar a ser mala con los lugareños, mantendría su mente ocupada.

Tomó prestada la camioneta que Demetri le había ofrecido y se fue a Tallula. Aparcó y entró en una tienda. Al hacerlo, varias personas se giraron para mirarla. Enseguida, una dependienta se acercó.

–Señorita Swan, ¿puedo ayudarla? No tenemos nada lujoso…

–Nada que pueda servirle a una modelo –intervino una mujer con tono frío.

Isabella reconoció a la mujer. De joven había sido muy bonita, pero el chico que por entonces le gustaba, sólo había tenido ojos para Isabella. Se sintió culpable e ignoró los desagradables comentarios de aquella mujer. Así que, en vez de levantar la cabeza y decir algo como habría hecho de adolescente, Isabella decidió cambiar de comportamiento y mostrarse amable.

–Creo que encontraré lo que necesito –dijo–. Echaré un vistazo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Isabella sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Se recordó que siempre la habían tomado por una extraña y siempre sería así. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse si no iba a quedarse?

Se acercó hasta una estantería de camisas de algodón y luego reparó en unos pañuelos.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró a la mujer mirándola. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, Kate.

Había una zona de cafetería en la tienda y un grupo de mujeres estaba allí. Estaban murmurando y unas cuantas miraban a Isabella. Una de ellas se separó de las demás y se acercó a Isabella.

–No nos conocemos. Me mudé aquí después de que se fuera –dijo la mujer–. Me llamo Victoria Sutherland –añadió dándole la mano.

–Encantada de conocerte, Victoria.

–Pregúntale por Edward –dijo una de las mujeres.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con fuerza. Las mujeres del pueblo habían decidido que estaba allí para conquistar hombres. ¿Acaso pensaban que quería seducir a Edward?

–¿Qué queréis saber? –preguntó, alzando la barbilla y mirando directamente a la mujer que le había hecho la pregunta.

Por una décima de segundo la mujer pareció avergonzarse. Luego, se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué tal le va a Edward? Apenas viene por el pueblo. No puede culpar a una mujer soltera por querer saber cómo está uno de los solteros más guapos de la zona. ¿No le parece guapo?

Isabella se quedó pensativa antes de contestar.

–Me temo que no sé mucho sobre Edward. Tan sólo trabajo para él.

Aquello pareció satisfacer a la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero no dejaron de hablar de Edward.

–Es una lástima que nunca traiga a Nessie al pueblo.

–Un hombre no debería estar solo –dijo Kate y, mirando a Isabella, añadió.–Edward se merece una buena mujer, alguien como él.

Otra de las mujeres rió.

–Como si no pudiera tener una si quisiera. Olvídalo, Kate. Se casará cuando quiera. Ahora que Nessie es otra historia. Está criándose sola en un rancho sin el contacto de otros niños. Eso no está bien.

–¿Vas a decirle eso a Edward? –preguntó Victoria.

–¿Decirle cómo tiene que criar a su hija? Antes le diría al demonio que pusiera aire acondicionado en el infierno. Hay cosas que no se hacen si no quieres que te arranquen la cabeza.

–Creo que debería traerla al pueblo –dijo Kate.

–Lo que quieres es que Edward venga por aquí para poder flirtear con él.

Alguien rió.

–Sería agradable ver a Edward de vez en cuando. Quizá algún día supere lo de Irina, pero si no viene al pueblo, nunca se fijará en nosotras. Tampoco podemos inventarnos excusas para ir a verlo.

Se hizo el silencio e Isabella levantó la vista y se encontró con varias miradas inquisidoras. ¿De qué iba aquello? ¿Estarían mirando sus cicatrices? ¿Se habían dado cuenta de lo evidente?

Isabella no lo sabía, pero de nuevo se sintió extraña.

«No importa», pensó.

Se iría muy pronto de allí. De momento, todo lo que quería era escapar. Rápidamente pagó sus compras y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Adiós, Isabella –le dijo alguien para su sorpresa.

Isabella se giró y vio la sonrisa alentadora de Victoria. Otras mujeres se despidieron de ella, aunque con menos entusiasmo.

–Adiós –dijo Isabella–. Imagino que ya nos veremos.

–Por supuesto –dijo Kate sin sonreír–. Dile a Edward que Kate le manda recuerdos.

Isabella salió y, por alguna razón que no quiso entender, no le dijo a Kate que se los daría.

«Quiero mantenerme alejada de él todo lo que pueda», se dijo.

Pero sabía que aquélla no era la razón. Kate quería ser la próxima señora Cullen y no le parecía la mujer ideal para él.

O quizá no quisiera pensar en Edward besándose con Kate.

–Será mejor que olvides ese beso –murmuró para sí.

Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Isabella había estado en el pueblo. Edward no la había despedido por ser insubordinada ni por besar al jefe, pero había mantenido las distancias. Pero eso no quería decir que Isabella no estuviera al tanto de sus movimientos. Incluso en algunos momentos le parecía sentir sus ojos ámbar en ella, pero cada vez que se giraba, siempre lo encontraba ocupado en alguna faena. Y cada vez, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

Tampoco se le escapaba lo que ocurría entre Edward y su hija. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ignorar a Nessie, las risas de la pequeña y su dulce voz tocaban su fibra sensible. No estaba bien mantener a una niña encerrada, así que hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse distante para que Nessie pudiera correr y jugar tranquilamente y Edward no se sintiera culpable.

Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que las mujeres le habían contado sobre Edward y Nessie. No sólo sobre lo atractivo que era Edward, sino sobre el hecho de que siempre estuviera en el rancho y que nunca llevara a Nessie al pueblo a jugar con otros niños.

«Sólo tiene tres años. ¿Qué sabes tú de tener hijos?», pensó.

–No es asunto tuyo –se dijo en voz alta.

–¿Estás hablando conmigo?

Isabella alzó la cabeza y vio a Edward enfrente de ella. Iba caminando mirando al suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos y de repente, allí estaba él, sin camisa y con una mancha de grasa en un hombro. Estaba junto a la vieja camioneta que ella solía conducir.

El capó estaba abierto.

–¿Lo he estropeado? –preguntó ella.

Él rió y unos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas. Un mechón de su pelo oscuro caía sobre su frente. A pesar de que estaba sucio, Isabella sintió ganas de ponerle las manos encima.

–Se estropea solo cada poco tiempo. Asegúrate de que llevas un teléfono cuando lo conduzcas.

–Sé algo sobre coches –dijo ella–. ¿Te ayudo?

¿Por qué se estaba ofreciendo?

Sabía perfectamente por qué.

Quería estar cerca de aquel cuerpo musculoso. Quería estar allí por si acaso volvía a esbozar aquella sonrisa.

Ella no era muy diferente a Kate.

«Excepto porque yo no quiero casarme con él. Sólo quiero acariciarlo, disfrutar observándolo», pensó.

Estaba siendo patética.

–Te mancharás de grasa –le advirtió–. No es lo más estiloso para una modelo.

–Ya te lo he dicho, he dejado de ser modelo.

Cada vez le resultaba más fácil decir aquellas palabras, a pesar de que a veces echaba de menos la profesión con la que tanto había disfrutado. Con Edward, se sentía muy consciente de su cuerpo y del de él.

Él asintió.

–Te oí la primera vez que me lo dijiste –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Isabella se estremeció y mantuvo alta la cabeza para que las cicatrices fueran visibles.

–No me lo creo –continuó él–. Me he dado cuenta de esas pequeñas cicatrices que tienes, ésas que nunca podrás olvidar. Las llevas con dignidad. Siempre serás Isabella Swan, la reconocida modelo internacional.

Estaba muy equivocado. Ya no era posible con aquellas cicatrices, pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba que se refiriera a las cicatrices porque no quería que sintiera lástima por ella. No, lo que quería era…

«Un trabajo», se dijo.

–¿Estás cambiando una bujía o haciendo una puesta a punto? –preguntó ella.

–Una puesta a punto, pero casi he acabado. Sólo queda cambiar el aceite.

Ella asintió, tomó un bote para el aceite y se metió debajo de la camioneta.

–Eres muy habilidosa –dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió mientras vaciaba el aceite en el bote.

–Ya te lo dije, aprendí muchas cosas de jovencita.

–Labores de rancho, reparación de coches… ¿Qué más?

–Lo típico: cocinar, limpiar, llevar una casa, pintar…

También había cuidado de su madre porque su padre no había querido pagar a un médico. Pero eso no se lo quería contar.

–Y además de todo eso, ibas a la escuela.

–No nos llaman supermodelos por nada –dijo, tratando de bromear para que no sintiera lástima por ella.

–No puedo discutir eso. No estoy seguro de que quiera entrar en esa… Bueno, admiro tus habilidades, pero ha debido de costarte lo suyo.

De pronto Isabella recordó lo que las mujeres del pueblo habían dicho de Nessie.

«No es asunto tuyo. Mantente alejada», pensó.

Salió de debajo de la camioneta, limpiándose el aceite de las manos con un trapo.

–Cuando estuve en el pueblo, un grupo de mujeres estaba hablando de ti.

–¿Qué decían? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

–¿Aparte de que están deseando desnudarse ante ti y tener hijos tuyos?

–Interesante conversación.

–Se quedaron decepcionadas de que no pudiera contarles noticias nuevas sobre ti.

–¿Así que te llevas muy bien con las mujeres del pueblo, eh?

–Como uña y carne –dijo y sonrió–. Lo cierto es que apenas las conozco. Y una de ellas parece odiarme. No es culpa suya. Cuando vivía aquí, apenas me relacionaba con nadie.

–Es comprensible. Estabas arreglando coches, cuidando al rebaño y pintando casas.

Tenía razón en parte. Aunque hubiera encajado con las chicas del pueblo, no habría tenido tiempo de jugar. Lo que le devolvía al tema del que habían hablado.

–Cierto. Pero puedo contarte algo de lo que estaban hablando. Piensan que estás evitando que Nessie juegue con otros niños. Creen que no es bueno para ella.

«Cállate, Seacrest».

–Vaya.

–Crees que estoy siendo cotilla y… Bueno, es cierto, estoy siendo una cotilla. Nessie es…

–Un tema prohibido.

–Sí.

–No querías hablar de ella.

Seguía sin querer hacerlo. Le causaba demasiado dolor.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Pero nada. Nadie me dice cómo tengo que criar a mi hija.

–No es eso lo que pretendía.

–Pues lo parecía, Isabella.

–Está bien, tienes razón, pero…

–Cuando llegue el momento la llevaré a que conozca otros niños, pero quiero que antes se encariñe con esto.

–Temes que le guste más el pueblo, ¿no?

Su expresión cambió. La conversación había terminado. No podía culparlo. Había cruzado la línea. Si Seth siguiera vivo y algún extraño sin experiencia tratara de decirle cómo criarlo, se sentiría igual que Edward. Isabella maldijo para sus adentros por hacer algo tan estúpido como aconsejar a un padre cómo comportarse como tal. Se sentía incómoda, avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma, así que se arrodilló para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Crees que sabes más que yo? –preguntó Edward de repente.

–¡No! No sé nada. Sólo sé una cosa. Si sigues teniéndola aquí, con el tiempo se sentirá atrapada y acabará odiándolo. Pero tienes razón. Es asunto tuyo. Sólo tiene tres años. Todavía hay tiempo.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

–¿Es eso lo que te pasó a ti? ¿Tu padre te encerró en su rancho? Oí rumores, pero apenas le conocí.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

–En lo único en lo que pensaba era en el rancho. Era su vida, así que lo convirtió en la mía. No le gustaba el pueblo ni la gente, tan sólo el rancho. No éramos buenos vecinos y me sentía incómoda en la escuela. Sentía como si la gente supiera que era una prisionera en mi casa. No sabía cómo tratar a la gente. Nunca aprendí. Pero tú no le harás eso a Nessie. La quieres.

–Así es. Ella lo es todo. No le haré daño, lo prometo. No dejaré que se sienta atrapada.

Sus palabras eran firmes y solemnes. Se sintió apenada porque le sonaron a disculpa.

Necesitaba volver al trabajo y recordar quién era el jefe.

Antes de que pudiera meterse debajo de la camioneta, él se arrodilló junto a ella.

–Siento lo que te pasó.

Oh, no, otra vez lástima.

–No lo sientas. Me hizo fuerte.

–De acuerdo. Entonces, me alegro de que pudieras escapar y tener la oportunidad de ver mundo.

–Ahora, perdóname a mí por entrometerme.

–Te preocupas por Nessie.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No quería preocuparse por Nessie. No podía abrir esa puerta. El riesgo de sufrir era demasiado alto.

–Isabella, mírame.

No quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía, pensaría que era débil.

–Algunas de esas mujeres –continuó Edward–, te han estado haciendo el vacío, ¿verdad?

–Tenían sus razones.

–No se me ocurre ninguna. Hablaré con ellas. Alargó la mano y lo tomó por el brazo, intentando no reparar en la sensación de su piel contra la suya.

–No.

–No está bien.

–Yo me ocuparé de arreglar las cosas.

–Eres mi empleada. No puedo permitir que la gente no te trate bien.

–Si crees que las harás cambiar de opinión, te equivocas. Algunas de ellas están medio enamoradas de ti.

–Isabella…

–Edward, no por favor. No servirá de nada. No importa. No me quedaré mucho tiempo más.

Era una advertencia para sí misma. No quería convertirse en una de aquellas mujeres. No quería que ningún hombre volviera a tener control sobre ella.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación.

–¿Medio enamoradas?

–¿Cómo?

Edward sonrió.

–Las mujeres. ¿Sólo están medio enamoradas de mí?

–Eres bueno. Quizá por eso seas el jefe.

–¿Bueno en qué?

–En darle la vuelta a los temas, en quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Puede que sí o puede que no –dijo y la miró a los ojos–. Tengo que ser listo y no seguir mis instintos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

¿Cómo no saberlo si había bajado la mirada hacia la mano que lo sujetaba por el brazo? La simple visión le hacía desear deslizar su mano hacia arriba y acariciar su pecho. Enseguida la apartó.

–Hay gente que puede salir herida –dijo él.

Se refería a ella.

–Yo no.

–¿Porque eres fuerte?

No, no era tan fuerte.

–Porque sé lo que pasa cuando una mujer deja que un hombre la controle. Ya me ha pasado con mi padre y con mi marido. El resultado fue desastroso, así que no quiero saber nada más de los hombres.

–¿Nada?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Eso me gustaría, pero soy humana. Todavía siento deseo.

–Me gustaría que no hubieras dicho eso.

–¿Por qué?

Su respuesta llegó en forma de beso. Sus labios ardían. Isabella no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el beso. Se estaba acercando a él cuando se detuvo. Rápidamente, tomó la lata de aceite y se metió debajo del coche, tratando de calmarse.

–Ahora, sí he acabado –dijo ella.

–¿Con el cambio de aceite?

–Con los hombres.

–Bien. Te tomo la palabra. No confío en que no vuelva a tocarte, así que voy a tener que confiar en ti.

«No te fíes de mí», pensó Isabella. Pero ¿no le acababa de decir que era fuerte? «Sé fuerte. Sé lista», se dijo mientras sacaba el filtro. Porque si se mantenía alejada de Edward y dejaba pasar el tiempo, nada pasaría, ¿no?

**Qué creéis, se les pasará el deseo a los dos?**

**Yo no lo creo… :D**

**Buenos días y feliz lectura :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward estaba desayunando en la cocina con Nessie cuando un coche se detuvo frente a la casa. Emily Young, dueña de la floristería del pueblo, salió con un vestido ajustado. Unos segundos más tarde, llamó a la puerta. ¿Sería ella una de las mujeres que había estado criticando su papel como padre?

Carmen abrió mientras Edward se apartaba de la ventana y se iba al salón.

–Emily –dijo frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Algún problema?

Ella se sonrojó.

–Oh, no. Estoy buscando a Isabella. Estuvo en el pueblo el otro día y… Bueno, quiero conocerla mejor. ¿Está por aquí?

Sí. La había visto un rato antes de salir de la casa con aquellos vaqueros que se ceñían a sus curvas, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo azul en el cuello que deseaba arrancarle con los dientes para besar la piel de debajo. No podía sentir eso por una mujer que se marcharía, que odiaba la vida en un rancho y que se sentía intimidada por su hija. Aun así, se sentía atraído por ella. No podía dejar de imaginársela entre sus brazos y la idea de unir sus labios a los suyos lo volvía loco.

Emily sonrió. ¿De qué demonios iba todo aquello?

–Isabella está trabajando.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

–Eso está bien, Edward. Hace tiempo que tú y yo no hablamos.

Nunca habían hablado mucho. Y no quería empezar a hacerlo ahora, sobre todo si quería hacerlo sobre Nessie y sus deficiencias como padre.

–Creo que es la hora del descanso de Isabella. Iré a buscarla.

–Iré contigo.

La expresión de su rostro no pareció disuadirla y se dio prisa por igualarse a su paso, sin dejar de hablar de lo mucho que siempre había deseado vivir en un rancho. No dejaba de reírse, lo que hizo que Edward caminara más rápida. Aun así, cuando encontró a Isabella limpiando los establos, pensó que había merecido la pena escuchar las risas de Emily. Isabella miró su ropa sucia y a continuación el vestido ceñido de Emily. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron como platos. Era evidente que no esperaba aquello.

Edward hizo las presentaciones. Isabella no parecía tener ni idea de quién era Emily.

Luego, se quedó apartado para ver qué pasaba a continuación. Recordaba que Isabella le había contado que a las mujeres del pueblo no les había caído bien y, a pesar de que le había dicho que no quería que se entrometiera, no iba a marcharse hasta asegurarse de que Emily iba a comportarse.

–Bueno, estás aquí –dijo Emily.

–Aquí estoy –convino Isabella, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Por unos segundos, Emily pareció confundida.

–Llevas tiempo fuera. Pensaba que podíamos ponernos al día.

Edward debería haberse sentido molesto porque Emily interrumpiera la jornada laboral. Pero la curiosidad que sentía por saber por qué aquella mujer estaba allí cuando Isabella le había contado que a nadie le caía bien, lo superaba.

–Es hora de descansar. Id a hablar –dijo Edward, a pesar de que hacía poco que habían empezado a trabajar.

Su comentario hizo que Isabella se sorprendiera. Sin embargo, Emily parecía aliviada.

–Quizá podamos hablar en la casa. Es una casa muy bonita –dijo mirando a Edward.

Él frunció el ceño.

–No –dijo Isabella rápidamente–. No vivo en ella.

Edward sabía que la negativa de Isabella tenía que ver tanto con Nessie como con el hecho de que nunca había estado dentro de la casa.

–Está bien, Isabella –dijo él y ella lo entendió enseguida.

No parecía cómoda, pero aun así fue.

En los días siguientes, siguieron yendo otras mujeres. Edward se planteó prohibirles ir en horario de trabajo, pero algo lo detuvo. Recordó que su padre la había obligado a estar en el rancho y que había perdido a su hijo. Estaba sola en el mundo, mientras que él tenía a su pequeña hija. Intentó ponerse en su lugar. Si perdiera a Nessie, sabía que el dolor lo mataría. Pero quizá aquellas nuevas amistades pudieran ayudarla. Así que, a pesar de que no le agradaba aquella invasión de mujeres, Edward intentó que las visitas coincidieran con los descansos de Isabella y no dijo nada cuando permanecieron más de lo normal.

Sin embargo, Isabella protestó.

–Regáñame cuando pasen quince minutos. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, me estás pagando –susurró al pasar junto a él de camino a la casa con otra de las mujeres.

–¿De qué vienen a hablar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–De nada. Del tiempo, del rancho,…

Pero había una expresión evasiva en sus ojos. Edward se había dado cuenta de cómo Alice y las otras le sonreían. Todas ellas eran solteras. Empezó a tener una sospecha que incluso aumentó el día en que Kate fue de visita.

–Me alegro de verte, Edward.

Él miró hacia Isabella.

–Y a ti, Isabella –añadió Kate sin sonreír.

–Hola, Kate –dijo Isabella sin mostrarse demasiado entusiasmada.

–¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿Dónde está esa pequeña? Es una muñeca, un ángel –dijo Kate.–¿Por qué no vamos a verla, Noah?

–Está durmiendo la siesta.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Kate–. De acuerdo. ¿Se levantará pronto? Me apetece mucho verla. Y claro, ella querrá ver a su padre –dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano como para ir a la casa con Edward–. Tú y yo podemos hablar hasta que la pequeña se despierte.

Isabella clavó la pala en el suelo.

–Lo siento, Kate, pero el señor Cullen me ha pedido que reconstruyamos la compuerta que se rompió con la lluvia. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Es algo que no puede esperar.

–Aro, Demetri y tú podéis hacerlo –dijo Kate.

Aquello no le gustó a Edward.

–No me gusta pedirles a mis hombres que hagan cosas que yo mismo puedo hacer.

Aquello era cierto, pero sólo había una compuerta estropeada. No era una tarea que requiriera a los cuatro. Pero era evidente que Isabella quería que aquella mujer se marchara. Y él también.

Cuando Kate se hubo ido, se giró hacia Isabella. Tenía que saber más.

–Gracias. No te cae bien kate. ¿Ha sido descortés contigo?

–No le caigo bien –contestó Isabella encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Por qué?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Creo que quiere flirtear contigo y piensa que yo me interpongo –confesó Isabella.

Sí, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

–No me parece correcto por su parte tratarte mal porque quiera algo.

–Tampoco yo soy mucho mejor que ella. He mentido acerca de la compuerta.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Has evitado que fuera amable con alguien que no lo es en absoluto. Así que daremos por buena tu historia. Demetri tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer.

–No quería causarte más trabajo.

Pero trabajar junto a Isabella reconstruyendo la compuerta no le resultaba un trabajo duro. No habían hablado demasiado durante los días en que las mujeres habían estado yendo de visita, así que decidió sacar conversación.

–¿Qué tal te llevas ahora con las mujeres del pueblo? ¿Ya sois uña y carne?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Son educadas, pero no soy la razón por la que vienen. Soy sólo la excusa. Quieren verte y me preguntan mucho por ti y por Nessie. Eso no me gusta.

–Porque no te sientes cómoda hablando de ella.

Confiaba en que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que eso le molestaba.

–No, no es eso. Lo que me preguntan… Quieren saber cómo os lleváis Nessie y tú, cómo te comportas con ella, ese tipo de cosas. Recuerdo el otro día en la tienda. Algunas de ellas, además de querer arrancarte la camisa, estaban preocupadas por cómo estás educando a Nessie. No me gusta la idea de que te estén espiando. Eso no está bien. Eres un buen padre.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cuando estaba con Nessie, ella nunca estaba presente. Cada vez que hablaban de su hija, sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y sabía que era porque Nessie tenía casi la misma edad que su hijo si siguiera vivo.

–Me doy cuenta por cómo hablas de ella. Lo sé –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Edward le mantuvo la mirada. Se sentía emocionado, a pesar de que no quería que así fuera. Era la última mujer por la que debería sentirse atraído.

–No sabes nada de mí –dijo él–. De joven, era muy mujeriego. Más tarde, conocí a una mujer que estaba pasando el verano con unos familiares. Era francesa, exótica y diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces. Me sentía confiado y, por sus actos, pensé que me quería también. Pero cuando terminó el verano, se fue y se casó con un diplomático. Me usó como un entretenimiento de verano y se sorprendió de que pensara que estaba dispuesta a casarse con un ranchero. Al año siguiente, tuve muchos problemas. Con Lauren aprendí una buena lección. Entonces, conocí a Irina. Era divertida, extravagante y le gustaban los ranchos. Al menos eso me pareció. Dos meses después de que naciera Nessie se marchó. Huyó en busca de su último capricho: convertirse en actriz. Se fue sin mirar atrás. Quiero mucho a mi hija. Está por encima de todo. Y no, no quiero volver a casarme. No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Nessie y yo. Ahora, quizá sabes lo suficiente como para decir que soy un buen padre porque algunos días lo soy.

–¿Y los otros días?

–Me quedo completamente petrificado, no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo y me da miedo hacerle daño algún día.

Isabella acarició su mejilla.

–Todavía no le has hecho daño. Sé lo que es que te hagan daño. Creo que no podrías hacérselo aunque lo intentaras.

Quizá no, pensó, pero podía acabar haciendo otra vez algo estúpido por culpa de una mujer. Y tenía miedo de que le ocurriese con Isabella. No quería que Nessie sufriese si llegaba a sus vidas una mujer que luego los abandonase.

Porque Isabella iba a marcharse. Podía pensar que su vida como modelo había terminado, pero se había dado cuenta de la manera en que caminaba y se movía. Incluso con la ropa de trabajo tenía clase. Había encontrado artículos en Internet de sus aventuras en París y Roma.

Cuando superara su dolor, esa vida volvería a atraerla. Así que no podía permitirse ninguna tontería.

En parte, deseaba haberse mantenido firme y no haberla contratado. Pero en el fondo se alegraba de haberle dado el trabajo. Estando allí, le hacía sonreír. Y estaba tan sola… Al menos aquel trabajo le permitiría pagar los impuestos y vender el rancho.

Edward trató de convencerse de que no la echaría de menos cuando se fuera. Pero no tuvo suerte. A mitad de la noche se despertó pensando en Isabella. Había estado soñando con ella y, en su sueño, no llevaba mucha ropa.

Se incorporó gruñendo, encendió la luz y se frotó los ojos como si quisiera borrarse la imagen de Isabella vestida con un vestido blanco corto y botas, con la melena caoba suelta como si fuera una sirena incitándolo al éxtasis.

–Déjalo ya, Cullen –murmuró.

Si iba a pensar en Isabella, tenía que evitar hacerlo de aquella manera tan erótica. Eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo poco habladora que había estado durante su última conversación, cuando le había contado que no le caía bien a las mujeres del pueblo. También recordaba que le había dicho que sabía que Nessie no sufría porque…

No tenía que acabar aquel pensamiento. Isabella sabía lo que era sufrir de niña. Había sido una prisionera en el rancho de su padre y no tenía amigas. Aun así, no se le escapaba lo cortés que había sido con aquellas mujeres a pesar de que sospechaba cuáles eran sus verdaderos motivos para visitarla. Había asumido el hecho de que la habían usado como excusa para llegar a él. Y ella lo había soportado manteniendo muy alta su cabeza.

Aquellas mujeres la estaban usando, menospreciándola. Él sabía muy bien lo que era ser menospreciado. Odiaba el hecho de que su hija pudiera sufrir porque una mujer hubiera decidido usarlo como un juguete y luego se hubiera marchado. Todavía no había superado el no haber sido capaz de evitarlo, y eso seguía afectando su vida y la de su hija.

Aprovecharse de otras personas… Aquello lo enfurecía, pero la situación de Isabella era diferente a la suya.

Esta vez estaba prevenido.

Quizá esta vez pudiera conseguir evitar que ocurriera.

«Mantente alejado de Isabella, Cullen», se dijo.

Pero treinta minutos más tarde seguía molesto. Era culpa suya que aquellas mujeres estuvieran aprovechándose de Isabella.

–Maldita sea –murmuró.

Isabella ya había sufrido suficiente. Estaba más sola que nadie en el rancho. Nessie, Carmen y él se tenían entre ellos. Aro y Demetri tenían amigos.

Isabella no tenía a nadie. Había crecido en aquella ciudad sin tener a nadie. Y ahora que había perdido tanto, no se merecía ser tratada de aquella manera.

Sabía que eso podía destrozar el orgullo de cualquier persona y no deseaba ese tipo de humillación para nadie.

Isabella se había limitado a escuchar pacientemente a aquellas mujeres como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pretendían. Se había comportado mucho mejor que ellas.

«Isabella, hay muchas cosas que podrías enseñarles», pensó.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Era la manera de dar la vuelta a la tortilla y echarle una mano, incluso de hacerle olvidar la tensión que debía de haber sentido en los últimos días.

No podía dar marcha atrás y reparar lo que le había pasado. Tenía que asumir sus errores, pero quizá pudiera enmendar aquella situación.

Era una buena idea… o quizá no. Eran las tres de la mañana. Antes de que se hiciera de día, podía parecerle la idea más estúpida del mundo.

Tres días después, Isabella estaba preguntándose por qué Carmen le había pedido que fuera a la casa. El pañuelo que llevaba al cuello de repente le apretaba demasiado. Todavía se sentía incómoda en la casa y esperaba que la hubieran llamado porque otra mujer había ido a verla.

¿Cuántas solteras podía haber en un pueblo como Tallula? Era como si todas ellas quisieran algo con Edward.

Pero sólo estaba Carmen.

–Necesito ayuda con este lavavajillas y Edward me ha dicho que se te da muy bien arreglar cosas –dijo Carmen.

A lo lejos, se oía a Nessie cantando.

–Es una niña muy buena –añadió Carmen–. Se entretiene ella sola durante horas. No hay que preocuparse por ella.

Isabella sabía que Carmen pretendía hacerle saber que no tenía que preocuparse porque Nessie saliera de su habitación. Pero de repente, lo que a Isabella le preocupaba era el hecho de que Nessie jugara sola y no conociera a otros niños.

«Como yo», pensó Isabella y enseguida apartó aquel pensamiento.

El dulce cantar de Nessie estaba ablandando su corazón. No era lo mismo. Edward quería a Nessie. Al padre de Isabella sólo le había interesado su rancho. Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, se sintió aliviada, pero siguió trabajando. Carmen la llamó y, resignada, salió de debajo del fregadero. Se lavó las manos y al girarse, se encontró con una mujer de gesto amable mirándola.

–Necesito ayuda –dijo la mujer–. Edward me ha dicho que a lo mejor podía ayudarme.

«Esto es diferente».

–No entiendo –dijo Isabella–. ¿Qué necesita que haga?

–Ponerme guapa.

Isabella parpadeó.

–¿Perdón?

–Quiero verme diferente por una noche.

–Quiere ser como Cenicienta para…

«Seducir a Edward», pensó Isabella.

–… que mi primer aniversario de boda sea especial –dijo la mujer.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero ¿podría explicármelo mejor? ¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho Edward?

–No me ha dicho nada, pero mi Eric estaba en el almacén de piensos y Edward estaba allí sorteando preguntas sobre usted. Les estaba diciendo a los hombres que cuando empezó a trabajar aquí, temía que las mujeres la distrajeran. Tendrían acceso a una supermodelo y se imaginaba que recurrirían a usted en busca de consejos sobre moda, peinados o maquillaje y convertirían el rancho en un puesto de feria.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Isabella, respirando con nerviosismo. Ella le sonrió, preguntándose por qué Edward le había contado aquella historia. Seguramente Edward sabría que algunos de los hombres la repetirían a sus esposas y novias.

–Por cierto, soy Angela Webber –añadió la mujer–. Llámame Angie.

–Encantada de conocerte, Angie. No me acuerdo de ti.

–Eso es porque soy cinco años más joven, así que no coincidimos en la escuela. Sé por qué las mujeres no te han pedido ayuda. No quieren admitir que no saben nada o que sabes más que ellas. Yo no soy orgullosa. Eric y yo vamos a pasar un día especial. Quiero estar especial para Eric.

–Estoy segura de que piensa que eres especial.

La mujer rió.

–Eso dice, pero quiero estar guapa. Quiero hacerme un cambio de imagen. Puedo pagarte. Imagino que, si estás trabajando para Edward, es porque ya no eres rica.

Algunas personas se habrían molestado por ese comentario, pero ella lo había dicho sin malicia. El simple hecho de que Angie la tratara como a una persona normal le agradaba.

–¿Sabes? Creo que puede ser divertido –dijo Isabella–. Pero tengo que decirte que nadie me ha pedido nunca que le ayude a estar guapa. Quizá no se me dé bien.

–Fuiste modelo.

–Eso es suerte, buenos genes y mucho trabajo. Maquillar a alguien es un arte, pero veremos lo que podemos hacer. ¿Puedes volver cuando acabe de trabajar?

–¿Lo dices de veras? Isabella Swan me va a ayudar a mejorar mi imagen. Si tuviera algo que hacer, lo cancelaría –dijo Angie sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró. Isabella lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Hola –dijo él.

–Lo siento, Angie, tengo que volver al trabajo –dijo Isabella.

–No hay problema. Muchas gracias, Isabella. Te veré más tarde. Adiós. Edward, no permitas que trabaje hasta tarde. Isabella va a enseñarme sus trucos de modelo.

Cuando se hubo ido, Isabella miró a Edward.

–¿Me puedes decir por qué vas por ahí diciendo que puedo ayudar a mejorar el aspecto de las mujeres del pueblo?

–Me parece lo más natural –dijo manteniendo su mirada.

–¿Natural?

–Eres una modelo y continuamente vienen a verte mujeres que no son demasiado amables contigo. ¿Por qué no ganar un dinero? Es lo más justo. Las ayudas a estar bonitas y ellas te ayudan a pagar tus impuestos.

Ahora lo entendía.

–No sientas lástima por mí, Edward.

–No es eso.

–Claro que sí.

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

–Me indigna que nadie te haya hecho sentir bienvenida. Claro que yo tampoco te recibí con los brazos abiertos, ¿verdad? Así que me siento algo culpable.

Ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero él alzó la mano para impedirle hablar.

–No lo confundas con lástima. Has llevado todo esto con dignidad. Como dijiste, eres una mujer fuerte. Tienes talento y experiencia. Así que no, no me das pena. Además, quizá tenga mis razones para hacer esto. Ya sabes que también se han aprovechado de mí. Digamos que es lo justo. No hay nada malo en que te aproveches un poco y seas tú la que tenga el control.

–Parece como si tuvieras alguna intención oculta. ¿No te caen bien las mujeres del pueblo?

–Me llevo bien con ellas, pero no me gustan las injusticias ni la crueldad.

–Estás pensando en Nessie y en cómo la abandonó su madre.

–Se me ocurren muchas cosas. Además, no hay nada malo en ello.

–Así que se te ocurrió la idea de que diera consejos sobre moda y maquillaje. ¿Fuiste al pueblo sólo por eso?

Parecía incómodo, pero enseguida sonrió.

–No es pecado ir al pueblo.

No, no lo era. Pero sabía que Edward no solía ir al pueblo.

–¿Lo dijiste como si tal cosa o te propusiste convencer a Angie?

–Lo dices como si la estuviera perjudicando. Sabía que le gustaban las revistas de moda, pero la elegí porque es una mujer muy agradable y no tiene ningún interés en mí.

Isabella rió.

–En otras palabras, no vendrá a verme para espiarte.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

–Si alguien dice que viene a verte, al menos debería mostrar interés en ti. Sabía que Angela te encontraría más interesante que a mí.

Isabella se sintió sobrecogida. Quería que recibiera atención.

–Gracias –dijo.

–¿Por qué?

Quizá la idea de abrir un estuche de maquillaje le hacía temblar. A pesar de que había disfrutado trabajando como modelo y de que por primera vez hubiera encontrado significado a su vida, esa etapa le recordaba otra época, aquélla en la que Seth estaba vivo. No podía pensar en eso. Angie era dulce y cariñosa. Aunque le amenazaba la melancolía, Isabella intentó ignorarla.

Angie no se lo merecía.

–Papá –dijo una voz infantil.

Isabella se giró hacia la puerta, a donde había llegado Nessie sigilosamente. La pequeña, de enormes ojos azules y rizos rubios, la estaba mirando fijamente. Iba abrazada a un oso de peluche, que llevaba boca abajo. Debió de darse cuenta de que Isabella estaba mirando al oso porque se lo mostró con una dulce sonrisa.

–Bunny –le dijo, presentándoselo.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era una niña inocente y no podía salir corriendo y arriesgarse a herir los sentimientos de Nessie.

–¿Se llama Bunny? –preguntó, obligándose a sonreír.

–Sí.

–Lo siento, le gusta aparecer por sorpresa –dijo Edward, y se acercó a Nessie para tomarla en brazos–. Vamos, llevemos a Bunny a la cama.

–Sí, Bunny está cansado –dijo Nessie agitándose en los brazos de su padre para girarse hacia Isabella–. Adiós.

–Adiós, pequeña.

Edward se la llevó y enseguida se perdieron de vista. Isabella se dejó caer en una silla y se miró las manos. Oía a Edward murmurar. Luego, oyó a la niña.

–Te quiero, papá. Te quiero, Carmen.

Isabella cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en su respiración para no pensar en Seth. Debía levantarse e irse, pero le resultaba imposible. Cuando Edward regresó, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–No te disculpes. Ésta es tu casa y el hogar de Nessie. Es una niña adorable. Yo soy la intrusa. Soy yo la que tiene el problema y, si estuviera en tu lugar, no me gustaría tener que disculparme porque Seth se hubiera comportado como lo hacen los niños. Es encantadora, Edward.

–Pero te causa dolor verla.

–Es más que eso.

–Cuéntamelo.

Ella se quedó pensativa, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No sabía cómo seguir hablando, así que se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió fuera para respirar aire fresco.

Edward la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

–Isabella, ¿estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

–No le salvé. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiera evitado? –dijo entre susurros.

–No pudiste hacerlo. Ni siquiera estabas conduciendo.

Era evidente que conocía la historia. La habría leído en algún sitio o alguien se la habría contado.

–Pero sabía que a Jacob le gustaba el peligro. Se reía cada vez que le decía que fuera más despacio. Y aunque han pasado dos años, todavía me despierto algunas noches soñando con aquel día. En mi sueño, me quedo en casa con Seth. Eso es todo lo que hubiera hecho falta. Así de simple. Si…

–No –dijo él tomándola de los brazos con sus manos–. Tú no mataste a ese niño, Isabella. No estabas conduciendo –repitió–. Tu marido no te hizo caso.

Isabella deseaba escuchar a Edward, apoyarse en él y dejar que la consolara. Tenía razón y lo sabía. Pero también estaba equivocado. Cuando Seth nació, se prometió que nunca dejaría que nada le hiciera daño. Había pensado que era una madre mejor que la suya y ahora no podía confiar en sí misma. No podía arriesgarse a tener y perder otro hijo. ¿Cómo podía alguien arriesgarse a que eso volviera a pasarle?

Pero el incidente de ese día había hecho cambiar las cosas.

–No quiero que sigas escondiendo a Nessie. Éste es su rancho y su casa. Seré yo la que tome las medidas necesarias. Si nuestros caminos se cruzan… Bueno, creo que hoy no lo he llevado mal. No la he molestado, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y la tomó de la barbilla.

–No. Le has caído bien.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Te habló. Normalmente no supera su timidez hasta que ve varias veces a una persona.

Isabella sonrió al oír aquello.

–Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Imagino que el lavavajillas no estaba estropeado. Ése es el motivo por el que Carmen me llamó.

–No creo que esté estropeado, pero lo comprobaré –dijo girándose para marcharse.

–¿Edward? –lo llamó y esperó a que se diera la vuelta–. Gracias.

–¿Por qué?

–Por la historia que has contado en el almacén de piensos. Me cae bien Angie.

–¿No te importa tener más trabajo?

–No lo considero trabajo. Es sólo una mujer.

–No sé…

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Además de Eric, había otros hombres. Algunos de ellos tienen esposas.

Isabella sonrió.

–Bueno, dudo que vengan más. Angie es única. Pero si vienen, al menos no fingirán hablar conmigo mientras miran tus músculos. Me he sentido tentada a decir alguna estupidez para comprobar si me estaban prestando atención.

Él sonrió al oír aquello.

–Quizá debería quedarme mirándote mientras hablo con ellas para ver cómo reaccionan.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó callada y se fue al granero. Si volvía a dirigirle una de aquellas miradas con las que recorría su cuerpo, acabaría haciendo el ridículo.

No podía dejar que Edward se convirtiera en algo importante. Su corazón no podría soportar más dolor.

Edward se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Hasta hacía un par de semanas, sus únicas preocupaciones habían sido el rancho y Nessie.

Ahora pensaba en lo cálida que era la piel de Isabella a través del algodón de su piel.

Recordaba sus ojos achocolatados cuestionándose si había dejado pasar la oportunidad de salvar a su hijo.

«Ten cuidado y no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte», se dijo.

Debía preocuparse tan sólo de Nessie y del rancho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ser padre era importante para él. ¿Estaría equivocado por mantener a Nessie allí en vez de dejar que conociera mundo? No lo sabía. De lo que estaba seguro era que Nessie era suya. Llevarla a Tallula y permitir que conociera a otras personas sería un primer paso para apartarla de él. ¿Estaba mal querer alargar ese momento un poco más?

Quizá, pero no quería preguntarse aquellas cosas. Las preguntas acerca de cómo debía comportarse con Nessie no se las había hecho él. Habían venido vía Isabella, la misma mujer de la que se había prevenido.

Las advertencias acerca de Isabella no parecían funcionar. Había algo más allá de la belleza física que lo atraía de ella. Así que cuando Angie apareció, Edward decidió estar atento. Y así estaba cuando Isabella, vestida con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, salió a recibir a su invitada. Angie estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción. Isabella parecía algo nerviosa, pero sonrió.

Las mujeres se fueron a la cabaña de Isabella y, cuando salieron un par de horas más tarde, Angela estaba radiante. Llevaba otro peinado y el maquillaje le daba un aspecto exótico. Se la veía guapa, aunque Edward supuso que estaba empezando a juzgar siguiendo los parámetros de Isabella.

–Me veo muy bien. A Eric le va a encantar –dijo Angela.

Luego rió nerviosa y se despidió de Isabella con un abrazo. Edward se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa. Le avergonzaba admitir que había pasado más tiempo del necesario en el granero sólo para asegurarse de que las cosas salían bien entre Angela e Isabella. Después de todo, él era el responsable del encuentro de aquellas dos mujeres. No le habría gustado que las cosas se hubieran estropeado entre ellas.

Pero todo había salido bien. Sonrió para sí con satisfacción y dio unos pasos en dirección a la casa.

–¿Edward?

–Isabella –dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

–Gracias otra vez. Ha sido divertido.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo. A Eric le va a encantar. No creo que tarde mucho en estropear lo que has conseguido en dos horas.

Isabella rió.

–No importa. Angela se sentiría decepcionada si no fuera así. Es una mujer encantadora y creo que algo atrevida.

–¿Qué clase de mujer eres tú? –dijo él, preguntándose por qué estaba cuestionándose algo así.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo y después dio un par de pasos hacia él. Luego, se detuvo.

–Soy una mujer que va a retirarse antes de hacer algo que no sea adecuado.

Luego se dio la vuelta, tomó el sendero que llevaba hasta su cabaña y entró. Edward maldijo entre dientes por haber hecho aquella pregunta. Sabía que pasaría media noche despierto preguntándose qué era lo que Isabella consideraba que no era adecuado. Y aunque sabía que tenía derecho a retirarse, deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Deseaba hacer un montón de cosas con Isabella de las que ambos se arrepentirían por la mañana.

Pero cuando llegó la mañana, Edward descubrió que habían surgido otra clase de problemas.

**Qué problemas serán esos? Quereis averiguarlo?**

**Reviews!**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor**


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella estaba revisando el sistema de riego del campo de alfalfa cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

–Tenemos un problema. Tienes que venir a la casa –dijo Edward con voz grave.

–¿Un problema?

Toda clase de cosas terribles empezaron a pasársele por la cabeza, a pesar de que Edward no transmitía preocupación. Aunque de ser así, tampoco lo haría. Un hombre asustado no podía ser un buen ranchero.

–Nada malo –dijo él rápidamente–. Digamos que Angie tuvo tanto éxito con Eric que ahora tienes un puñado de clientas esperando que las conviertas en cisnes.

–Estoy trabajando en el campo de alfalfa.

–Y te lo agradezco. Para eso te pago. Pero Isabella, hoy… No sé usar el rizador de pestañas ni el esmalte de uñas. En serio, tienes que venir a rescatarme.

Isabella advirtió la nota de humor de sus palabras.

–Te divierte, ¿verdad?

–Me hace gracia que las mujeres que te menospreciaron estén dando marcha atrás.

–De todas formas, no sé cómo puedo ayudarlas. Angie es diferente. Ayer tuve tiempo libre, pero hay días que acabo de trabajar tarde. Puede que no tenga tiempo para llevar a cabo una transformación completa. Además…

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué pasa si a alguna de ellas no le gusta?

–No se me había ocurrido. Hagamos una cosa. Quizá puedas organizar unos talleres. Cobra unos honorarios, cuéntales algunos trucos y que cada una se aplique el maquillaje bajo tu supervisión. Nadie se enfadará contigo puesto que ellas serán las que estarán haciendo el trabajo.

Isabella dejó escapar un silbido.

–Edward, tengo que decirte que, si esto del rancho no sale bien, siempre podrás conseguir trabajo como cazatalentos.

Él rió.

–Piensa en lo de los talleres, pero de momento, ven a ver a tu público –dijo y colgó.

Isabella se quedó mirando el aparato. No estaba segura de querer volver a ver a aquellas mujeres, pero Edward tenía razón. Su objetivo era pagar los impuestos. Aquello podía ayudarla. Además, si tardaba en acudir, su jefe se vería obligado a entretener a aquellas mujeres que habían ido a verla.

Lo más probable era que incluso las casadas se comieran a Edward con los ojos. ¿Acaso no se habían quejado de que rara vez fuera al pueblo? Aprovecharían cualquier ocasión para pasar un tiempo con él.

Mientras conducía la camioneta, se preguntó de qué le estarían hablando a Edward. ¿Estarían poniendo a prueba su papel como padre?

Isabella apretó los dientes.

–De acuerdo, es mí deber impedirlo –se dijo en voz alta–. Un hombre no debería tener que explicar todo lo que hace en familia.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la puerta de la casa. Carmen le abrió la puerta y se dirigió al salón, en donde se oían voces. Edward estaba diciéndole algo a Nessie y todas las mujeres estaban pendientes de la niña.

En cuanto la vio llegar, Edward le dio un beso a la pequeña y señaló a Carmen, quien se llevó a Nessie a dormir la siesta. De pronto, Isabella se había convertido en el centro de atención.

–Creo que quieren algunos consejos de maquillaje, ¿no?

–Nos ha gustado lo que hiciste con Angie –dijo Jessica Stanley–. Pero sólo he venido para echar un vistazo –añadió, mirando la ropa de Isabella con evidente desaprobación.

–Vaya, ¿por qué no me habré puesto unos zapatos de tacón y un vestido sexy para trabajar en el campo? –dijo Isabella–. Será mejor que de ahora en adelante me vista mejor para estar con el ganado.

El resto de las mujeres rió, incluida Jessica.

–Bueno –continuó Isabella, pensando en la idea de Edward–, la clave para estar guapa a largo plazo no es que alguien te aplique el maquillaje, sino aprender a hacerlo una misma. Así que podemos organizar unos talleres en mi cabaña en mi día libre.

–Puedes usar la casa –intervino Edward–. Hay más sitio que en la cabaña.

Isabella fue a protestar, pero Kate fue más rápida.

–Es muy amable de tu parte, Edward, pero no me sorprende viniendo de un hombre como tú.

¿Qué quería decir Kate con eso? Lo sabía. Lo que Kate pretendía era ser zalamera con Edward y llevárselo a la cama.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Isabella deseara interponerse entre Edward y Kate.

«Ni se te ocurra», se dijo.

Para cuando decidió que no debía hacer el ridículo, las otras mujeres ya habían convenido que la idea de Edward era mejor. El evento había sido trasladado a la casa del rancho.

–Por supuesto que cobrarás unos honorarios –dijo –. Tienes que pagar facturas y esa clase de talleres costarían una fortuna en Nueva York.

Sorprendida, Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

–Oh, no. Digamos que la primera clase corre por mi cuenta.

¿De veras acababa de decir eso? Estaba de acuerdo con Emily, hasta unos segundos antes, había pensado lo mismo. Quizá fueran los nervios de una novata. Nunca antes había enseñado nada. También podía ser su reacción al hecho de que se sentía incómoda por aceptar dinero de aquella clase de encuentros típicos entre las adolescentes y en los que ella nunca había participado.

«No seas tonta. Esto no es lo mismo. No te habrían hecho caso si no hubieran querido algo de ti», pensó y siguió sin decir una cantidad.

En vez de eso, volvió a cometer otra estupidez: mirar a Edward a los ojos. La estaba mirando sorprendido y sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero también sonreía.

Sí, estaba siendo patética.

Necesitaba el dinero, pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás. Esperaba que aquella decisión no tuviera que ver con su deseo de pasar más tiempo con Edward. El no aceptar dinero por las clases suponía que iba a tener que trabajar más en el rancho para poder pagar los impuestos.

–Es muy generoso de tu parte, Isabella –dijo Emily.

–Cierto –convino Jessica y algunas otras mujeres también le dieron las gracias.

Kate se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

Cuando las mujeres se fueron, Edward se acercó a ella.

–Cuando te vayas de aquí, será mejor que sigas siendo modelo porque tu fuerte no es hacer negocios.

Sin querer, se llevó la mano a la cara.

–Eso es imposible.

–Eres muy guapa, Isabella –dijo él.

–Para ser modelo es necesario crear la ilusión de la perfección.

–¿Lo echas de menos?

Le habría gustado decir que no.

–A veces –confesó–. Era emocionante y sentía que encajaba. Pero estoy bien.

–Creo que te equivocas en cuanto a lo de ser perfecta –dijo Edward–. El mundo está lleno de mujeres imperfectas y muchas de ellas reclaman modelos reales. No es que sea un experto, pero leo la prensa y veo la televisión.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo y acarició la mejilla de Edward.

–Eres un buen hombre, Edward.

Su mirada se volvió oscura ante su caricia. Giró la cabeza y le besó la mano, provocándole un estremecimiento.

–¿Es la manera amable de decirme que no sé de lo que estoy hablando?

–No, lo que digo es que eres un hombre bueno.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Sus labios estaban a escasa distancia de su piel.

Quería que la besara.

El deseo debió de adivinarse en su mirada, porque Edward gruñó y se apartó.

–Puede que parezca un buen hombre, pero no me siento como tal. En este momento soy un hombre que tiene que recordar quién es realmente.

–¿Y quién es?

–Un ranchero hasta la médula. Estas tierras han sido de mi familia durante generaciones. Siempre ha habido un Cullen al mando. Amo este sitio. Es mi hogar. El hecho de que esté distraído en este momento no cambia las cosas. Ambos sabemos que soy un ranchero y tú una modelo. Además, está Nessie. Es demasiado pequeña para saber si le gustas y corre el riesgo de que se encariñe contigo y luego sufra cuando te vayas.

Isabella respiró hondo.

–Nunca haría nada para herir a un niño.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

–Sabes que no quiero que eso ocurra o si… Bueno, es sólo otro ejemplo de lo diferentes que somos. A veces me precipito y no me expreso bien. Soy un hombre duro de campo y tú… no.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa.

–No, no soy un hombre de campo.

–No te pongas dramática –dijo lanzándole una mirada provocativa que hizo que a Isabella se le acelerara el pulso.

–De acuerdo, te prometo que no me pondré dramática.

–Isabella… –dijo él y suspiró antes de continuar:– Me vuelves loco. Por eso no quería contratarte.

–Pero lo hiciste.

–Sí.

–Y ahora te arrepientes.

–Sí. No. Sí. Ven aquí.

La rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Luego, apoyó la frente en la de ella y sin previo aviso sus bocas se unieron. Su sabor era muy masculino. Isabella pensó que iba a desmayarse del placer de sentir sus labios y sus manos recorriendo su espalda y sus caderas.

–Bésame otra vez –susurró cuando la soltó, pero no esperó a que siguiera sus instrucciones.

Isabella tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo. Estaban tan cerca que Isabella pudo sentir todo el contorno de su cuerpo y el deseo que sentía por ella.

Un caballo relinchó a lo lejos y se oyeron las voces de Nessie y Carmen. Isabella y Edward se separaron.

–Lo siento –dijo él–. De pronto te digo que no puedo hacer esto y lo siguiente que hago es abrazarte.

–Y besarme.–dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Siento lo que dije de Nessie, pero… Este rancho es suyo. Ahora, yo soy el dueño, pero en el futuro lo heredará. Eso y la sangre que corre por mis venas me unen a esta tierra. Y tengo la mala costumbre de relacionarme con mujeres a las que no les gusta la vida en un rancho. Ése es mi problema, repetir una y otra vez la misma situación. Me prometí a mí mismo que no olvidaría quién soy. No puedo volver a tener una relación pasajera. Quizá si sólo yo corriera el riesgo…

Volvió a mirar sus labios. El deseo era aún más intenso en su mirada.

–Pero tienes una hija –dijo ella apartándose.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Nada hará cambiar el hecho de que la madre de Edward la abandonara. Algún día tendré que ayudarla a superar ese dolor. No puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a perder a alguien querido. Hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ser padre, pero sé que no puedo hacer que corra ese riesgo.

–Por eso estás solo.

–En parte –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y ella arqueó una ceja–. Ya está bien de hablar de mí. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

Isabella decidió que tenía que recuperar la cordura. Estaba allí para ganar dinero, dejar atrás el pasado y pensar en el futuro. Se había prometido no volver a tener nada que ver con los hombres, puesto que le habían quitado todo lo que amaba. Aun así, había dejado escapar una oportunidad de ganar más dinero y prácticamente había invitado a Edward a hacerle el amor. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿O qué era lo más adecuado que debía hacer?

La cabeza no le funcionaba. Tenía que recuperar la cordura, reunir el dinero, irse y no volver nunca.

Ése era su plan y no debía olvidarlo.

–De ahora en adelante voy a cumplir el plan –murmuró para sí mientras volvía al trabajo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, tenía que dar aquella clase gratuita.

«Me pregunto dónde estará Edward mientras».

Seguramente en alguna parte lejos, muy lejos. ¿Qué hombre se quedaría cerca mientras un puñado de mujeres se dedicaba a hacer cambios de imagen en su casa?

**Aishhh! Yo también quiero un ranchero sexy que diga No pero que en realidad quiera decir Si…**

**Siento haber tardado tanto pero…hoy es sábado y tocaba compras con mis amigas (odio las compras, pero me llevan arrastrando) **

**Merezco reviews?**

**Gabylor**


	8. Chapter 8

–_Quero _mirar, papá –dijo Nessie.

Edward sonrió a su hija.

–No podemos mirar, cariño. Esas mujeres se enfadarían si entramos mientras tienen la cara y el pelo llenos de potingues.

Edward recordaba muy bien que a Irina no le gustaba que la viera con lo que llamaba su mascarilla de belleza ni mientras se teñía el pelo con aquel extraño gorro del que salían mechones. Estaba seguro de que Jessica Stanley se enojaría si la viera de aquella guisa.

También estaba seguro de que Isabella estaría sexy incluso con uno de aquellos gorros en la cabeza y con el cuerpo desnudo embadurnado de aquella mascarilla…

«Deja de pensar en eso, Cullen. No es el momento».

–_Po _favor, papá.

Nessie lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules y eso le partía el corazón. Quería darle a su hija todo lo que le pidiera y, en aquel momento, lo que quería era ver a las mujeres que estaban en la otra habitación.

–Nessie –dijo abrazándola–, vamos a dar un paseo. ¿O prefieres que juguemos en tu habitación?

–Vale –dijo.

Su hija estaba siendo obediente. Si hubiera sido mayor, habría suspirado resignada.

–Quizá podamos ir a ver los caballos –dijo intentando animarla y la tomó de la mano.

La niña asintió. De pronto reparó en lo seria que se ponía su hija en muchas ocasiones. Probablemente fuera porque pasaba mucho tiempo entre adultos. De nuevo le vino a la cabeza la sugerencia de Isabella de que Nessie debía jugar con otros niños. ¿Habría llegado el momento? ¿Estaba siendo muy egoísta por querer tenerla en el rancho todo el tiempo?

De repente se oyeron unas risas provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Nessie se soltó y se dirigió hacia el salón.

–Nessie, ven aquí ahora mismo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la pequeña estaba en el salón. Corrió tras ella para tomarla en brazos y buscó entre aquellos rostros hasta encontrar el de Isabella.

–Lo siento. Nessie sentía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pasando.

Esperaba que Isabella le dijera que no pasaba nada o incluso que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

–Lo prohibido es siempre tentador –dijo–. No pasa nada si se queda.

Se daba cuenta de que Isabella estaba nerviosa. Debía de ser el recuerdo de cómo su padre había impedido que fuera una niña normal. ¿Cómo luchar contra eso? No podía hacer nada, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía razón.

Los ojos de Nessie brillaban de emoción.

–Si estás segura de que no te importa…

El resto de mujeres enseguida empezó a decir lo mucho que les gustaría que Nessie se quedara allí con ellas. No se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de dejarla con aquellas desconocidas. Además, estaban ocupadas. ¿Quién vigilaría a Nessie?

Nadie parecía haber pensado en eso y no sabía qué hacer. Como hombre, su presencia no sería bienvenida. Iba a tener que llevarse a Nessie y probablemente lloraría.

–Creo que la opinión de un hombre nos puede ser muy valiosa –dijo Isabella–. Quiero decir: ¿cómo saber si hemos logrado nuestro propósito de estar guapas si no dejamos que algún hombre comente nuestro trabajo?

Isabella lo miró con picardía. Debía de saber que no se sentiría cómodo dando su opinión sobre técnicas de belleza femeninas, pero era como si hubiera leído su mente con respecto a Nessie. La idea de que Isabella pudiera leer su mente le ponía nervioso. Si así fuera, en aquel instante sabría que la encontraba muy deseable con aquella bata blanca de seda que llevaba. Se preguntó qué llevaría debajo.

Edward intentó apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza.

–Me alegro de ser útil –dijo–. Señoras, muchas gracias por recibir a Nessie.

Enseguida, Edward se encontró sentado en mitad del salón, que había sido transformado en algo irreconocible. Las mujeres habían llevado mesas plegables y estaban vestidas con ropa blanca ante un set de maquillaje. Detrás de un biombo, había una zona para cambiarse.

El ambiente era divertido e Isabella estaba al mando de la situación. Por una vez, ella llevaba el control.

–Emily, atrévete con ese color de labios. Tu piel permite llevar tonos brillantes. ¡Mira, Jessica! Tienes unas mejillas muy bonitas y ahora destacan. Pruébate este vestido. Ése color te sienta muy bien.

Las mujeres siguieron haciendo preguntas. Parecían niñas. En un momento dado, Jessica tiró del brazo de Isabella para llamar su atención.

Edward sonrió e Isabella lo miró.

–No sé cómo he podido hacerte caso –dijo ella murmurando–. He debido de volverme loca.

A pesar de su comentario, parecía estar disfrutando.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jessica.

–Nada, es una broma entre nosotros –dijo Isabella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Kate le dirigía una mirada fulminante a Isabella. Confiaba en que Kate no le pusiera las cosas difíciles. Así que se alegró cuando vio a Isabella sonriendo.

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Isabella a Edward, refiriéndose al vestido que Jessica se había probado–. ¿La chaqueta de cuero negra o la blanca?

Le había hecho caer en la trampa y se estaba riendo. Sus ojos centelleaban. Desde que llegara, nunca antes la había visto tan relajada, así que decidió seguirle el juego. Parecía querer ponerle en un aprieto.

–Bueno –dijo él, frotándose el cuello como si estuviera nervioso–, si fuera una mujer, probablemente elegiría la blanca. Pero soy un hombre –añadió mirando a Isabella–. Si fuera Mike, elegiría la de cuero negro. Quizá la combinaría con una falda estrecha de cuero negra y unas botas altas.

Por el modo en que la miraba, Isabella podía adivinar que la estaba imaginando con aquel atuendo. Se ruborizó y ladeó la cabeza. Edward estaba seguro de haberla intimidado. Después, al verla humedecerse los labios, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Rápidamente, Isabella se giró hacia Jessica.

–Bueno, ahí tienes la opinión de un hombre, Jessica. ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó con voz inocente, tal y como había hecho al mojarse los labios.

–Creo que a Mike se le saldrán los ojos –dijo una mujer riendo.

–Estaría ciego si no –dijo otra.

–Pero se alegrará –señaló Edward.

Jessica se sonrojó.

–No puedo ponerme eso –dijo.

–Claro que puedes y lo harás –dijo Isabella–. Soy más alta que tú, pero tenemos la misma talla. Y aunque no tengo todo lo que Edward ha mencionado, tengo algo parecido. Puede ser divertido. Creo que Edward tiene razón.

–¿Vas a prestarme tu ropa?

–Claro. Es sólo ropa.

Jessica parecía contenta. Edward reparó en que nunca había visto así de alegre a Jessica y todo gracias a Isabella.

En aquel momento, Nessie tomó algo rojo.

–No, deja eso –dijo Edward.

Su hija le dedicó una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón.

–Es un encanto –dijo Emily–. A mi pequeño Quil le encantaría jugar con ella. Isabella, recuerda que hablamos de…

Edward miró a Isabella. Se la veía incómoda, pero aun así, le sostuvo la mirada.

–Se nos ha ocurrido que podíamos reunir a los niños para que jugaran –dijo Isabella.

Su voz se quebró, pero no apartó la mirada.

–Una reunión de niños –dijo como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de tal cosa.

–Sí –dijo más animada–. Así Nessie podrá relacionarse un rato con otros niños y tú con otros padres.

–Tú también tienes que estar. No se nos habría ocurrido si no nos hubieras traído aquí.

Isabella parpadeó. Iba a tener que poner una excusa y recluirse en su caparazón. Pero Edward se había dado cuenta de lo que había supuesto aquel evento. Le había dado algo que nunca había tenido: compañía femenina. Además, se había estado cuestionando si Isabella tenía razón en cuanto a que tenía a Nessie aislada.

–Dime el sitio y la hora –dijo él–. Allí estaremos los tres.

–Creo que no… –empezó Isabella.

–Es parte de tu trabajo –dijo él.

–Me contrataste como jornalera.

–Creo que no definimos tus funciones.

Era cierto que no lo habían hecho.

–Di por sentado que sólo trabajaría en el rancho –dijo y enseguida, añadió:–Está bien, ¿dónde y cuándo?

–Oh, queremos que nos ayudes a organizarlo –dijo Emily–. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Isabella accedió, pero más tarde cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido a su casa, fue a hablar con él.

–Necesitamos hablar en privado.

«Lo que yo necesito es besarte», pensó Edward.

–Claro, hablemos. Voy a decirle a Carmen que voy a salir y nos iremos a dar un paseo. Cuando regresó, abrió la puerta y se la sostuvo para que saliera. Rápidamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. No quería tenerlas libres para así evitar tocarla.

Isabella se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto unos vaqueros con los que se sentía más a gusto. Le gustaba ponerse prendas bonitas, pero a diario prefería estar cómoda. Por desgracia, mirar a Edward a los ojos le hacía perder la calma. Se alejaron de la casa hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los oyera.

–No pretendía entrometerme respecto a Nessie.

–Pensabas que era una niña retraída.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

–Es evidente que es feliz. Te quiere mucho.

–Pero crees que la tengo aislada.

Para su sorpresa, Isabella sonrió.

–Por lo que he visto de Nessie, no es tímida. Es un torbellino. Pensé que… Es sólo un día, Edward. Si no le gusta jugar con otros niños o si a ti no te agrada, no se repetirá.

–De acuerdo.

–Edward, sólo tiene dos años. Bueno, casi tres, pero queda mucho para que crezca y te deje.

Acababa de dar en el clavo.

–No me gusta no tener el control –confesó él.

–Lo sé, le pasa a algunas personas.

Él maldijo para sí.

–Pero no soy como tu padre ni como tu marido.

–Nunca he dicho que lo fueras.

Edward se quedó mirándola.

–Eres una mujer persistente. Insististe hasta que te contraté. Ahora me hasta convencido para que haga esto.

–Parece que la controladora soy yo –dijo Isabella frunciendo el ceño y se metió las manos en los bolsillos–. No me gusta controlar. Puedes echarte atrás. Me inventaré alguna excusa.

–Maldita sea, Isabella. No. El caso es que… probablemente tengas razón. No estoy seguro de hacer lo correcto con Nessie. No traía libro de instrucciones y está lejos del ambiente que solía frecuentar. Si los otros niños juegan juntos, entonces Nessie también jugará con ellos.

–¿Quieres organizarlo tú? –preguntó Isabella sonriendo–. Después de todo, tú eres el padre.

Él rió.

–De ninguna manera. No tengo ni idea de qué hay que hacer y me temo que todo el mundo acabaría enfadándose conmigo. Además, tú has sido la instigadora.

–Quieres verme en apuros.

Resultaba tentador tomarle el pelo. En vez de eso, le acarició la mejilla.

–Quiero que te hagas amiga de esas mujeres. Así, cuando te vayas, no odiarás tanto Tallula. Puede que incluso te lleves buenos recuerdos de los que tenemos raíces aquí.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? El taller, esto, mejorar mis relaciones con esas mujeres…

–Quiero ayudarte a encontrar tu hueco en el pueblo. No sé... Quizá mis razones sean que no puedo ignorarte y me lo he tomado como reto. Es mejor eso que la alternativa.

–¿Cuál es la alternativa?

–Creo que sabes cuál es la respuesta. Pero en caso de que no lo sepas…

Edward se inclinó y la besó, rozándole tan sólo en los labios. Ambos mantuvieron las manos en los bolsillos. Ella abrió un poco los labios, invitándole a que entrara en su boca. Edward la saboreó, haciéndola gemir. El beso se volvió más profundo e intenso y, justo cuando iba a abrazarla, ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó suavemente.

Rápidamente, él se apartó.

–Tú ganas –dijo ella–. No puedo hacer esto. Trabajo para ti. Después me iré.

Tenía que dejarla marchar. No podía poner en peligro su corazón o el de Nessie.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me he equivocado al sobrepasarme contigo.

–Sé realista, Edward. No te engañes. Estaba a punto de pedirte que me llevaras a la cama, pero sería un error –dijo ella–. Estaré ocupada trabajando y organizando los juegos de los niños por las tardes. Tampoco sé nada de juegos de niños, pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

–Sin presiones, ¿verdad?

–Con muchas presiones. Quiero que pienses que lo hago bien.

Mientras ella regresaba a la cabaña, Edward se arrepintió de haberle pedido que hiciera algo tan doloroso para ella como organizar el encuentro de los niños. También se lamentó de que Isabella no le hubiera pedido que se la llevara a la cama.

Iba a recordar sus palabras durante mucho tiempo.

Aish! Este Eddie me gusta cada vez más, ¿a vosotras no?

Bessos :D


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella miró su cuenta bancaria, aliviada de que su objetivo estuviera más cerca. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos a todos los niveles. Le incomodaba que el beso de Edward le hubiera afectado tanto. Deseaba tomarlo de las solapas, rasgarle la camisa y recorrer su pecho con las manos. Nunca había sido ése su estilo. Siempre se había escondido detrás de una máscara. Algunas veces esa máscara había sido una actitud de sumisión. Aquel deseo frenético por tener contacto físico era nuevo. Se había sentido muy agradecida con Jacob por descubrirla. Él había querido una mujer trofeo, pero nunca había habido aquella pasión entre ellos.

¿Por qué se había ofrecido a organizar aquellos juegos infantiles? Había querido ayudar tanto a Nessie como a Edward. Sabía que en ocasiones no se sentía buen padre y era evidente que haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

La organización de la reunión infantil se estaba convirtiendo en una locura.

–Vamos a llevar a los niños a jugar al centro municipal –le dijo a Edward unos días más tarde–. Parece que van a venir muchos niños, algunos de ellos de otros pueblos, y allí hay más columpios. También habrá una tarta enorme. Y un desfile de mascotas.

Él arqueó una ceja. Para sorpresa de Isabella, no estaba molesto. Parecía hacerle gracia.

–Esto se pone interesante.

–Y disfraces. Algunos niños, e incluso algunas mascotas, irán disfrazados –dijo Isabella.– Leí que en alguna parte organizaron una fiesta así. Lo comenté y antes de que me diera cuenta…

–Me hago a la idea. ¿Es eso todo?

–¿Te parece poco? –preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

–Isabella –dijo él acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla–. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–Quiero que esto salga bien. Es tu primera vez y quiero que te queden buenos recuerdos –dijo Isabella y evitó pensar en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Seth.–Quiero que te sientas el mejor padre.

–No necesito eso –dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Claro que sí. Sé que quieres ser un buen padre. A los ojos de Nessie ya lo eres. Quiero que nadie más vuelva a cuestionarte. A nadie le agrada que su hijo pueda escuchar comentarios no muy buenos de sus padres.

Aquello era desvelar demasiado.

–¿Te refieres a tu padre?

–No exactamente. No fue un buen padre, pero mi madre era un alma en pena, una persona débil.

–Hay noches que me desvelo pensando que lo echaré todo a perder y estropearé la vida de Nessie. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que le diré cuando tenga que hablarle de Irina. Sé que tendré la tentación de mentir. Intentaré contarle cosas buenas de su madre.

–Claro que sí. Cuando la escogiste, tuviste tus motivos. Sin ella, Nessie no estaría aquí.

–Es lo mejor que me quedó de Irina.

–¿Ves? Una cosa buena sobre Irina.

–De ahora en adelante, tengo que tener mucho cuidado por el bien de Nessie.

–Bien. Me alegro de que la tengas por encima de todo.

–Eso no significa que mis deseos sean fáciles de ignorar –dijo él y a continuación le lanzó una mirada tan provocativa que Isabella sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban.

–Intentaré ayudarte y me mantendré alejada.

–¿De Nessie?

–De ti. O al menos evitaré los besos y las caricias.

–Será mejor que me vaya. Se me está haciendo difícil no acariciarte.

–¿Irás mañana a la fiesta infantil?

–Tus deseos son mis órdenes –bromeó él antes de irse.

Isabella se quedó allí, respirando hondo, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos hacia Edward. Sabía que había intentado hacerla reír con su último comentario. Nunca antes había tenido un hombre dispuesto a hacer realidad sus sueños. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Quería salir corriendo detrás de él para hablar y estar a su lado.

Pero eso era imposible.

No podía quedarse.

Su suerte con los hombres era…

Jacob la había conquistado, pero después de casarse, había ignorado sus deseos y necesidades. Aunque aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus errores con Jacob. No quería equivocarse con Edward. Al menos Edward le había dejado claro desde el primer día que sus principales preocupaciones eran Nessie y el rancho.

Estaba entregado a su hija, protegiéndola de todo lo que pudiera causarle algún daño, incluidas las mujeres. Isabella era consciente de cuál era su situación. Él la deseaba y ella a él, pero no había posibilidad de un futuro juntos. Con el tiempo, sus caminos tomarían direcciones diferentes.

Necesitaba estar a solas, así que se fue a los establos a ver a Puma, otro forastero que no encajaba allí. Lo había estado visitando cada día y el animal ya no parecía ponerse nervioso cuando la tenía cerca. Si se quedara, algún día podría montarlo.

Claro que eso era tan poco probable como pasar una noche en los brazos de Edward.

Edward sentía como si tuviera un radar para detectar a Isabella. En la fiesta infantil, parecía estar pendiente de todo. Organizó la comida, se aseguró de que la decoración no estuviera al alcance de las manos de los pequeños para evitar que se los llevaran a la boca, puso música,...

Lo que no hizo fue relacionarse con los niños. El gimnasio del centro comunitario estaba lleno de niños de dos y tres años, con sus hermanos. Se movían en masa de un lado para otro, siguiendo los juguetes de los que se encaprichaban. Isabella era capaz de evitarlos, manteniéndose ocupada.

Debía de estar viviendo un momento agridulce. Le gustaban los niños y seguramente se estaría preguntando cómo sería su hijo si el destino no se lo hubiera arrebatado. Le gustara o no, debía de estar imaginándose qué aspecto tendría, cómo hablaría y qué sentiría teniéndolo entre sus brazos. Debía de ser duro para ella, especialmente cuando ponía la mirada en los más pequeños, que debían de tener la misma edad que habría tenido Seth.

Nessie tenía esa edad.

Edward respiró hondo, tratando de borrar ese pensamiento. Le partía el corazón que su hija, la razón de su vida, le causara tanto dolor a Isabella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo. Conocía su rancho y sabía a cuánto ascendían los impuestos. En breve, tendría el dinero necesario para pagarlos. Estaba seguro de que acabaría yéndose, teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que todos los padres la miraban. Estaba equivocada acerca de que su carrera como modelo hubiera terminado. Todavía tenía el aspecto que a los hombres les gustaba y que las mujeres deseaban. Sus cicatrices le daban un aspecto más real.

La voz de Emily reclamando la atención de todos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Es hora de que Isabella lea un cuento –dijo–. Sentaos alrededor de la alfombra.

Emily rodeó con su brazo a Isabella por la cintura y la acompañó hasta la mecedora que había en un extremo de la alfombra azul. Edward sabía que Emily no tenía malicia, así que ¿por qué lo hacía?

–No –dijo él, pero nadie lo escuchó y no quiso levantar la voz para no asustar a los más pequeños.

En vez de eso, se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada Isabella, con un libro en las manos. Los pequeños estaban colocándose a su alrededor, justo a sus pies.

Ella bajó la mirada al libro, pero era como si no lo viera.

–Isabella, no tienes que hacerlo –dijo.

Ella lo miró un instante a los ojos y volvió a bajar la mirada. Un niño rubio estaba tocándole un zapato, como si no pudiera esperar más para escucharla. Sus manos se aferraron al libro. Estaba seguro de que, si no hubiera tenido nada entre las manos, se habría puesto a temblar.

Nessie, celosa al ver que otro niño reclamaba la atención de Isabella, levantó los brazos pidiéndole que la sentara en su regazo. Había tal cantidad de niños entre Edward y Nessie que no podía acercarse hasta ella sin pisar alguna de aquellas manos y pies.

–Ven a sentarte con papá.

Su voz adulta destacó entre el murmullo infantil e Isabella lo miró. Nessie se estaba mordiendo el labio, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba con un grupo de niños. Sus labios temblaron y empezó a parpadear como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero por suerte, no lo hizo.

–Está bien –dijo Isabella.

Cerró los ojos y puso a Nessie sobre su regazo. Aunque no la rodeó con los brazos, la sujetó, permaneciendo inmóvil.

Estaba siendo una tortura para ella. No tenía por qué pasar por aquello. No le pasaría nada a Nessie por no salirse con la suya. Empezó a pensar la manera de abrirse camino entre los niños, pero Isabella se puso a leer. Se las arregló para terminar con tan sólo dos interrupciones. Una, cuando Nessie se apoyó en ella y otra, cuando el niño que tenía a sus pies le abrazó la pierna.

Pero en cuanto terminó, Edward se hizo cargo y se ocupó de dejar a los niños con sus padres. Para cuando regresó junto a Nessie e Isabella, la madre del niño ya se lo había llevado.

–Lo has hecho muy bien –dijo Edward tomando a Nessie en brazos.

–Era un cuento muy bonito.

–Uno de mis favoritos.

No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero se había dado cuenta de que Isabella necesitaba charlar para recuperar la tranquilidad.

–Así que lo conocías, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita? –preguntó él.

No tenía ni idea. Había estado observándola, sin prestar atención a la historia.

–El final.

Su premio fue una tímida sonrisa. Había recuperado el color en sus mejillas, por lo que estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Justo en ese momento, alguien lo llamó. Un grupo de mujeres se dirigía hacia él, con Kate entre ellas.

–Así que alguien ha conseguido sacarte por fin del rancho, ¿verdad, vaquero?

–Estábamos deseando que llegara este día para verte en el pueblo. Un hombre necesita algo más que estar en un rancho rodeado de animales. También necesita un poco de cariño.–dijo otra de las mujeres.

–Creo que tienes razón –replicó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Era la respuesta correcta. La mujer que había hecho el comentario le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Pero Isabella parecía disgustada, seguramente porque estaba segura de que podía ser manipulado con mucha facilidad. Por algún motivo, eso le hizo sonreír.

Las mujeres lo rodearon y continuaron charlando. Para cuando consiguió separarse del grupo, Isabella se había ido.

La encontró limpiando una mesa.

–¿Has terminado? –preguntó ella.

–Creo que he accedido a diez citas.

Isabella tenía que saber que estaba bromeando. Lo normal era que hubiera hecho algún comentario atrevido. Pero esta vez sus ojos no centellearon. Ni siquiera lo miró, lo cual decía mucho. Había sido un idiota. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado con aquellos niños y probablemente todavía no se había recuperado. Sabía mejor que nadie cómo usaba aquel atrevimiento para ocultar su dolor al mundo. ¿Por qué estaba bromeando con ella? Sin pensarlo, la rodeó con su brazo estrechándola para ofrecerle todo su apoyo.

–No has parado un momento –dijo Jessica acercándose–. Vete a casa, Isabella. Ha llegado la hora de que los demás hagamos algo.

Isabella abrió la boca para protestar y Noah deseó besarla para impedírselo. ¿No estaría bien hacerlo allí delante de aquellas mujeres? En vez de eso, la tomó de la mano y disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel junto a la suya.

–Es cierto, tienes que descansar.

–Tengo cosas que hacer cuando vuelva al rancho.

–Hoy no. Ya has hecho bastante por los Cullen hoy –dijo Edward seriamente.

No dijo nada y eso le preocupó. ¿Dónde estaba su Isabella? Aun así, no dijo nada de vuelta a casa. Tan pronto como llegaron, Carmen se hizo cargo de Nessie, que estaba agotada, y él volvió junto a Isabella.

–Ven a mi estudio.

–Parece algo serio.

Sonrió y lo siguió.

–No volveré a ponerte en una situación así –dijo él tan pronto cerró la puerta.

–Lo he hecho porque he querido.

–No, no es cierto. La lectura de ese cuento te pilló desprevenida.

–Las intenciones de Emily eran buenas. Creo que lo que quería era que participara.

–Me di cuenta. Aun así, cuando Nessie vaya a jugar con otros niños, yo me encargaré.

–No podrás negar que lo he hecho bien.

–Te has ocupado de todo y lo has hecho mejor que bien. Pero he visto tu dolor…

Ella alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

–Puedo soportarlo.

–No te contraté para que hicieras sacrificios.

–No, me contrataste porque necesitabas mano de obra en el rancho y fui tan insistente que no te quedó otra opción que acceder.

–Y porque se te da bien trabajar en un rancho.

–Pero sobre todo por mi insistencia –repitió ella.

–¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

–Así es. He invitado a unos niños y sus madres para que vengan la semana que viene. Esta vez será un grupo más pequeño.

–Isabella…

–Lo sé, soy insoportable cuando me pongo insistente. Debería haberte consultado.

–No es eso. He visto lo difícil que es para ti. ¿Por qué quieres pasar de nuevo por ello?

–Tengo mis razones.

–¿Puedes contármelas?

–No. Y no quiero dar marcha atrás. Está todo acordado. Lo único que hay que hacer es preparar algo de comida.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Me desconciertas.

–A veces yo también me desconcierto –dijo sonriendo, tratando de bromear.

Pero su sonrisa no era sincera. El día les había afectado a ambos. Sólo Nessie había disfrutado.

–La fiesta de hoy te ha dejado sin horas libres. Nessie lo ha pasado muy bien. Te lo agradezco.

–Con el tiempo, te habrías dado cuenta de que necesitaba jugar con otros niños. Además, estoy segura de que has ganado muchos puntos a los ojos de las mujeres del pueblo.

–Isabella, no intentes convertirme en un héroe. Soy un hombre, un ranchero. Mi vida no es emocionante. Cuando se pase la novedad, no sentirán tanto interés por mí.

–La belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira.

Edward la miró y dio un paso hacia Isabella. ¿Estaba dándole a entender que sentía algo por él?

Ella avanzó hacia él, pero enseguida se detuvo. Luego se giró y se alejó corriendo.

Qué creéis, ¿la seguirá Eddie?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	10. Chapter 10

AL DÍA siguiente, Isabella decidió que no iba a dejar que Edward cancelara la reunión infantil por su culpa. Había estado a punto de desmayarse leyendo aquel cuento y era algo de lo que no se sentía orgullosa. Aquellos niños no tenían culpa de su pérdida y no había querido dejar que vieran lo afectada que estaba.

Además, se había dado cuenta del modo en que las mujeres miraban a Edward. Había ayudado cargando con las cosas pesadas y ocupándose de los niños. Nadie podía criticarlo por no ser un padre ejemplar. Nessie y él habían encajado muy bien entre los asistentes. Habían acudido algunas mujeres solteras que se habían mostrado muy interesadas en Edward. Quizá algún día alguna de ellas fuera la nueva madre de Nessie, alguien que siempre hubiera querido convertirse en la esposa de un ranchero.

No podía negar la atracción que sentía por él, pero no podía ser. No iba a quedarse. No podía vivir en un rancho. Le había costado mucho salir de uno. Algún día podía despertarse y querer huir de nuevo.

Además, aunque Edward estuviera interesado en algo más que en una relación carnal con ella, Nessie necesitaba más de lo que Isabella podía ofrecerle. La pequeña se merecía a alguien que no pensara en otro niño cada vez que la mirara, y que la cuidara y abrazara como todo niño se merecía ser cuidado y abrazado.

«Así que organizaremos el próximo encuentro de niños. Esta vez lo haremos aquí, en terreno de Edward y Nessie. Ellos serán los anfitriones. Después, estarán completamente integrados y no me necesitarán», pensó.

–Como si me necesitaran ahora. No seas tonta, Swan –se dijo en voz alta.

–¿Otra vez hablando sola, Isabella? –preguntó Aro.–Quería que me ayudaras con Puma. Le caes mejor que yo y contigo hace las cosas más rápido. Pero no puedes soñar despierta cuando estés con él. Tienes que estar atenta.

Isabella pensó que lo mismo podía decirse de Edward. Se había cruzado con él al entrar. Había ido a consultar algo con Demetri acerca de una vaca herida. Al mirarlo, había recordado su sabor al besarlo.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Puma se mostró tan tranquilo con ella como de costumbre. No le ocurría lo mismo con Aro, con quien el caballo seguía poniéndose nervioso.

–El único hombre que le gusta es Edward.

–Los hombres dan problemas –convino ella.

Aro le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, pero no preguntó nada e Isabella tampoco dio mayor explicación. Desde que llegara allí, no había dejado de pensar en Edward. Había llegado el momento de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran él.

El día de la reunión infantil empezó tan bien como había previsto Isabella. El tiempo acompañó y Nessie pudo dormir antes su siesta. Había planeado todo meticulosamente y quizá por eso estaba tan nerviosa.

Intentó no pensar en Seth, aquel niño moreno, y se concentró en que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos.

–Aquí llegan –dijo Isabella al ver el primer coche aparecer por el camino que conducía al rancho.

Edward sonrió.

–¿Todo bien?

–Mira, van a venir pocos niños, pero será tu primera vez como anfitrión y la primera ocasión de que Nessie se sienta como una princesa. Muéstrate atento con los invitados.

Cuando los primeros llegaron, los ojos de Nessie se iluminaron y salió corriendo hacia ellos a toda prisa. Era evidente que Isabella estaba muy contenta de tener invitados. Edward, siguiendo los consejos de Isabella y el ejemplo de Nessie, sonrió a los recién llegados y les dio la bienvenida.

–Isabella me ha dicho que me ha metido en un concurso y que para ganar tengo que convenceros de que ésta es la mejor fiesta infantil del año –bromeó Edward con los invitados–. Así que, por favor, decidme si necesitáis algo en especial y haré todo lo que pueda para que estéis satisfechos.

–Es imposible que no nos dejes satisfechos, Edward –dijo Kate, quien había ido acompañada de Jessica.

Isabella sintió ganas de ser descortés, lo cual no estaba bien. Así que decidió cambiar su rumbo e ir a buscar las crías de animales que había llevado para enseñárselos a los niños.

–¿Desde cuándo tenemos una llama? –preguntó Edward.

El hecho de que hubiera hablado en plural hizo que Isabella se sintiera desconcertada, pero no le dijo nada.

–No es nuestra. Teníamos un ternero y un potrillo que ya conoces. También gatos y perros, pero los otros, la oveja, la llama y la cabra, nos los han prestado los vecinos.

–¿Y qué tenemos que hacer a cambio?

–Bueno… Algunas vecinas querían que cortaras leña sin camisa para poder ver tus músculos, pero estoy segura de que se conformarán con un «gracias» y una sonrisa.

–Tienes un malvado sentido del humor, Isabella, pero también hiciste feliz a mi hija cuando se enteró de que iban a venir cuatro niños a jugar a su casa, así que te perdono.

–No me perdones todavía. Cuento contigo para supervisar los juegos.

–¿Entienden los juegos? –preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja.

Ella rió.

–Probablemente no, pero les gusta jugar. Les diremos que tienen que meter la pelota en el aro, saltar la raya o correr de un extremo a otro. ¿Puedes ocuparte?

–Isabella, sólo son cinco.

–Y tú estás solo. ¡A por ellos, vaquero!

Jugó con ellos y se lo pasaron en grande. A mitad de la fiesta, apareció Demetri en la puerta.

–Siento interrumpir –le dijo a Edward–, pero la vaca está cada vez peor. No sé qué más hacerle. Tú tienes algunos conocimientos veterinarios. Deberías echarle un vistazo. Quizá entre los dos se nos ocurra algo. El veterinario está a kilómetros de aquí en mitad de una operación.

Edward no se lo pensó. Le dijo a Isabella que regresaría enseguida y se fue a atender su rancho. Al fin y al cabo, era un ranchero hasta la médula. Y algunas mujeres debían mantenerse alejadas de los rancheros. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil mantenerse apartada de Edward?

Edward regresó una hora más tarde. Las cosas deberían haberse calmado, pero habían aparecido más personas. Los padres estaban en grupos y unos cuantos niños jugaban en un rincón. ¿Dónde estaba Isabella? ¿Y Nessie?

Edward sintió que la tensión lo invadía. Aquello no era una buena señal, así que se fue a recorrer la casa.

Al entrar en la cocina oyó a Isabella hablando.

–Sé que los dos queréis el coche rojo, pero mirad lo que tengo aquí. Es un camión verde que tiene más ruedas que el coche. Vladimir, ¿por qué no juegas con el camión y dentro de un rato cambiamos? Así, podrás jugar con los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward sabía lo que iba a pasar.

–No… –protestó Nessie.

Enseguida Nessie también dijo que no.

–Camión –sentenció Nessie.

–Muy bien, entonces Nessie jugará primero con el camión y Vladimir con el coche.

Enseguida hubo más protestas y algunos pataleos. Aquellos dos le estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles a Isabella y estaba claro que iba a intentar poner paz entre ellos una vez más.

Edward se acercó y vio que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ella lo miró.

–Yo…

–Te han dejado sola con los niños –dijo por encima de las quejas de los pequeños–. Ya está bien, niños. Dejad de gritar o tendré que castigaros a los dos –añadió y los gritos se convirtieron en lloriqueos–. Estáis cansados y deberíais dormir una siesta, que es lo que vais a hacer ahora mismo. Pero antes, os sentaréis conmigo y os contaré un cuento. Se acabaron los coches y los camiones por hoy.

A regañadientes, los pequeños se sentaron en su regazo y empezó a contarles un cuento sobre su primer caballo, Jake, y los trucos que sabía hacer. Enseguida dejaron de lloriquear y empezaron a reír, luchando por mantenerse despiertos. Al poco, Edward estaba sentado con dos niños durmiendo en sus brazos.

Isabella lo miró como si acabara de hacer un truco de magia.

–¿Cómo has sabido lo que había que hacer? –preguntó ella.

–No lo sabía con certeza, pero he aprendido algunas cosas estando con Nessie. Tú también aprenderás –susurró.

Pero ambos sabían que no sería así.

–Iré a buscar a la madre de Vladimir. Y… gracias. No me gusta admitir que no sabía qué hacer, pero lo cierto es que estaba totalmente perdida –dijo y se fue.

Un rato más tarde, cuando todo el mundo ya se había ido, Edward fue a hablar con Isabella.

–Ha sido una fiesta muy divertida. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

–Te has perdido algunas cosas cuando te has ido. Traje unas tazas de porcelana con dibujos de vacas y hubo algunos accidentes. Me parecieron muy bonitas, pero tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que no eran las tazas adecuadas para niños.

Él rió.

–A los demás adultos seguro que les parecieron bonitas también. No puedes pensar en todo, Isabella.

–Como la cabra que se ha comido el lazo de una niña.

–Son las cosas que pasan con las cabras.

–Y la guerra que ha habido entre Nessie y Vladimir. Yo también estaba a punto de ponerme a patalear.

–Sé a lo que te refieres.

–Lo dudo.

–Créeme.

–Me gustaría verte teniendo una rabieta.

–No creo que hubiera llegado a tanto.

–Nunca te he visto enfadado, excepto cuando estaba intentando que me contrataras.

–No estaba enfadado. Quizá era miedo lo que sentía.

–¿Miedo? ¡Imposible!

Él rió.

–No quería que te quedaras aquí. Eres muy guapa y sabía que me sentiría atraído. Y no quería eso.

–Sí, bueno… Yo tampoco quería sentirme atraída –dijo y sonrió–. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado. No se me dan bien los niños.

–No puedes dejar que elijan a esta edad, sobre todo si son dos niños. Los dos estaban cansados y querían llamar la atención. Son muy egocéntricos a esta edad. Eso no quiere decir que no se preocupen por ti si te pasa algo. Pero no saben compartir.

Cuando Edward dejó de hablar, Isabella lo estaba mirando embelesada.

–Has ganado el premio al mejor padre.

–Cualquier padre habría hecho lo mismo.

–No, no lo creo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Cuando Irina se marchó y me quedé con la pequeña, supe que yo era lo que separaba a Nessie de… de las cosas malas –dijo e hizo una mueca.

Había estado a punto de decir la palabra «muerte». Era una forma de hablar, una expresión que hubiera puesto seria a Isabella.

–No tienes que tratarme con guantes de seda o censurar tu discurso –dijo ella.–He aprendido a soportar palabras inquietantes. De no haber sido así, no podría seguir viviendo. Lo cierto es que tenías que cuidar de Nessie.

–Más o menos. Así que me informé y leí sobre el desarrollo de los niños para poder tomar mejores decisiones.

–Estoy impresionada.

–Deberías estarlo contigo misma. Mira lo que has conseguido hoy. Has entretenido a un grupo de niños y adultos. La gente lo ha pasado bien. Quiero agradecértelo. Nessie estaba en el cielo cuando esos niños cruzaron la puerta. Todo gracias a ti. Nunca habría hecho esto si no me hubieras empujado.

–Lo habrías hecho cuando te hubieras sentido preparado. Conoces muy bien a Nessie como para no darte cuenta de que le gusta la gente. Además, se te dan muy bien los niños. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero, cuando te casaste con Irina, ¿cuántos niños pensabais tener?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Nunca hablamos de ello. No le gustaba planear. Siempre pensé que tendríamos unos cuantos.

–Quizá todavía los tengas. A Kate le gustas.

–A mí ella no.

–¿Por qué? No está mal. Es guapa –dijo Isabella.

Edward sabía muy bien por qué Kate no le gustaba. Era evidente que a aquella mujer no le agradaba Isabella.

–No lo sé. No pienso en esas cosas. ¿Me haces un favor? –preguntó él.

–¿Qué?

–No más fiestas infantiles.

–¿Tan mal te ha parecido? –dijo Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

–Ya te he dicho que me ha parecido estupendo. Pero no tienes que volver a pasar por ello. Ya me hago a la idea. De ahora en adelante, me ocuparé yo.

Ella asintió y se fue. Edward miró por la ventana y, al verla alejarse, pensó en lo sola que estaba.

Empezaba a preguntarse cómo sería tenerla a su lado, en su casa, en su vida, incluso en su cama cada noche.

¿No aprendía nunca? Si hacía alguna de aquellas cosas, en menos de un año tendría roto el corazón y Nessie… Nessie volvería a ser abandonada por otra mujer.

«Olvídate de Isabella», se dijo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. En vez de eso, revivió cada beso y cada caricia. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, estaba tan cansado e irritable como Nessie el día anterior. Y no tenía paciencia. Era probable que cometiera alguna estupidez y, últimamente, todas las estupideces que cometía tenían que ver con Isabella.

Qué ``estupidez´´ cometerá nuestro querido Eddie?

Reviews?

Gabylor


	11. Chapter 11

AL DÍA siguiente, Isabella se despertó algo desorientada.

La fiesta infantil había salido bien, pero en algunos momentos se había sentido como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio por culpa de las tazas, la cabra y, sobre todo, porque Edward hubiera tenido que rescatarla de la discusión entre los dos niños. Debería haber sido capaz de manejarla, pero se había asustado ante la posibilidad de hacer o decir algo incorrecto que hubiera podido afectarles. No quería ser la responsable de que unos años más tarde aquellos niños tuvieran que recurrir a terapia.

«Idiota, no seas dramática», pensó.

Lo cierto era que Edward la había salvado. Además, a pesar de sus errores, no se arrepentía del día. Edward había demostrado con su comportamiento que era un buen tipo. Había borrado cualquier duda sobre sus aptitudes como padre. También le había dicho que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Aquello le había dolido, aunque sabía que no debería haber sido así. Él era padre y el que tenía que ejercer como tal. Por eso tenía que recordar que era una empleada más del rancho que ocasionalmente hacía algún trabajo de cambio de imagen. Así de simple, sin complicaciones ni besos.

«Por favor, quiero ser capaz de hacerlo y poner distancia entre nosotros».

Así que pasó el día esforzándose en que así fuera.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward cuando la vio al día siguiente.

–Muy bien –dijo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

–Isabella…

–Tengo que irme –dijo–. Tengo trabajo que hacer. No quiero que Demetri se enfade porque estoy holgazaneando. ¿Has visto alguna vez a tu capataz enfadado? Además, nos pagas para eso, para trabajar.

Edward resopló.

–A Demetri le gusta trabajar con alguien más agradable a la vista que Aro o Embry. Además, sabe reconocer quién trabaja bien –dijo, pero a pesar del halago, no se le veía contento–. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

La preocupación de Edward por ella la conmovió. Eso la asustaba porque estaba empezando a sentir algo profundo por él. Tenía que mantener la distancia y no enamorarse.

–Estoy bien. Gracias por alabar mi trabajo. Te lo agradezco. Ahora, tengo que irme.

–Lo sé.

Volvió al trabajo y se afanó en todas las tareas que pudo en el menor tiempo posible. Acabó sudorosa, sucia y cansada, pero no se detuvo. Cuando Demetri le hizo señas para ir a comer, ella sacudió la cabeza. Edward estaría allí con Aro. No quería tener que conversar cuando sus emociones eran tan confusas.

–Voy a pasar un rato con Puma. El otro día me dejó ponerle una silla de montar.

–Ten cuidado con él. No hace falta que te diga que puede hacerte mucho daño. Es uno de los peligros de un rancho.

«Como Edward», se dijo Isabella.

De repente, se oyeron unos gritos.

–Dios mío, Edward –gritó Aro–. ¿Estás bien? No, no lo estás. Me he echado encima de ti con el todoterreno.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Saltó la valla y empezó a correr hacia el lugar del que venían las voces de los hombres.

No podía pensar.

Los latidos del corazón retumbaban en su cabeza. Cuando por fin llegó junto a Demetri y Aro, ambos estaban junto a Edward, que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Cerca de él había un todoterreno en mitad de una zanja.

–Déjame ver –dijo cayendo de rodillas al lado de Edward.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada y, al verla llegar, la miró.

–No es nada. Sólo necesito recuperar el aliento.

–Sí, claro, y por eso aprietas los dientes, ¿no? ¡Estás sangrando! Maldita sea, Edward, no me digas que no es nada cuando tienes el brazo lleno de sangre –dijo Isabella sacando su teléfono móvil.

–Ya he llamado –dijo Aro.

–¿Es sólo el brazo?

–Quizá se haya dado un golpe cuando choqué contra él. Hice lo que todo el mundo sabe que no debe hacerse, distraerme.

–Me preocupan sus costillas –añadió Demetri.

–Y quizá su pierna –dijo Aro–. Y…

–Estoy aquí –dijo Edward–. Podéis preguntarme a mí cómo estoy.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

–Como si fueras a decirnos la verdad. Tu pierna… –dijo y alargó la mano para tocarle el muslo.

–Ni se te ocurra.

–¿Te duele?

Con la mirada, les dijo a Demetri y a Aro que se fueran. Para sorpresa de Ivy, eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron.

–No podéis dejar a un hombre herido –les gritó.

–Vamos a por la camioneta para llevarlo a la casa –dijo Demetri.

–De acuerdo. Tu pierna… –empezó Isabella de nuevo.

–No me duele, pero si vuelves a tocarme el muslo, voy a ponernos a ti y a mí en ridículo.

Ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

–Te lo explicaré mejor –continuó Edward–. Me he hecho algunos cortes en el brazo y estoy sangrando, pero el resto del cuerpo, aparte del temblor, está bien. Y eso incluye reaccionar ante las caricias de una mujer bonita.

Isabella sintió que se sonrojaba.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando Aro te atropelló?

–Intentando sacar de la zanja a un ternero que se había quedado atrapado en el barro. El impacto liberó al ternero, así que no ha habido daños.

Isabella miró la sangre de la manga de Edward.

–¿Que no ha habido daños? Sí, claro, eso que te sale de las venas es zumo de frutas. Odio los ranchos. Son peligrosos. Y no me mires así. Prepárate para que te toque –dijo y tomándolo del brazo, hizo presión con su mano sobre el corte para intentar parar la hemorragia.

–Estoy bien, Isabella.

–Tienes un chichón en la cabeza y tienes suerte de que no haya sido peor. He visto cómo conduce Aro –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–Sé lo que sientes sobre la vida en los ranchos, pero Aro es un buen trabajador– dijo–. Se cometen errores y a veces uno resulta herido. Pero te aseguro que otras veces ha sido peor.

Eso no era lo que quería oír.

–Conozco lo que puede pasar en un rancho. Mi madre murió por la complicación de una herida que no se curó, así que conozco los peligros y las posibles consecuencias con las que hay que vivir. Eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme.

–Siento lo de tu madre. No lo sabía. En aquel momento estaba estudiando en la universidad.

–De eso hace mucho tiempo y mucha gente ni se enteró. Pero a lo que me refiero con tu herida es…

–Sé a lo que te refieres, pero es mi vida y siempre lo será.

El sonido de la camioneta acabó con la conversación. Edward insistió en subirse solo, a pesar de que un afectado Aro quería ayudarlo. Dos horas más tarde, Edward estaba descansando mientras Isabella no dejaba de pasear de un lado para otro.

Carmen salió de la habitación de Edward.

–Quiere hablar contigo, pero te advierto de que está muy enfadado porque el médico le ha dicho que descanse el resto del día.

Isabella asintió y abrió la puerta. Edward estaba en la cama, con un vendaje en el pecho y otro en el brazo. Lo normal habría sido que su masculinidad se hubiera visto mermada por las heridas. Sin embargo, parecía que la habitación estuviera inundada de testosterona. Al ver a Edward medio desnudo, todas las células de su cuerpo vibraron.

Pero no podía distraerse, así que se dio prisa en decir lo que había ido a contarle.

–Quiero disculparme por haberme metido con tu rancho –dijo–. No quería hacerlo. Estaba preocupada por si te habías hecho daño. Sé que Aro es un buen trabajador, así que no tenía derecho a hacer esos comentarios.

Edward se quedó mirándola con expresión divertida.

–Ha sido un discurso muy correcto, pero completamente innecesario. Sé por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas y me gusta la sinceridad. Un hombre que ha sufrido tantas traiciones en su vida siempre prefiere la verdad a una amable mentira. Así que no tienes por qué disculparte. No tiene por qué gustarte la vida en un rancho.

–Puede que no, pero podía haberme reservado mis opiniones.

Edward se rió e Isabella se dio cuenta de que le dolían las costillas. Rápidamente, se acercó a él.

–¿Te las has roto?

–No sólo me duele.

–Puede que estés forzando algún músculo, así que deja de reírte –le ordenó.

–¿Sabes? Me gusta tu determinación, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar al mando. ¿Me has dado una orden? Acércate y repítemela –dijo tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

Isabella acabó sentada a un lado de la cama.

–No vas a quitarme la preocupación con tus encantos.

–De acuerdo, puedes estar preocupada. Entiendo que lo estés si tu madre murió por un accidente en el rancho.

La muerte de su madre era uno más de los motivos por los que se había preocupado y no quería pensar en los otros. Eso empeoraría las cosas.

–Carmen me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo. No creo que me hayas llamado para disculparte.

–Tienes razón. Te he llamado por dos motivos. El primero, para que vieras que estoy bien. Me pareció que no me creíste cuando te lo dije. Si el médico no me hubiera ordenado guardar reposo y Carmen no me hubiera amenazado con esconderme los pantalones, ahora mismo estaría levantado para demostrarte lo bien que me encuentro.

–Sabía que Carmen me caería bien desde el momento en que la vi.

–Es un demonio –dijo él sonriendo.

Isabella rió. Sabía que apreciaba mucho a Carmen.

–Puede que esté escuchando –dijo ella, aunque ambos sabían que no era el estilo de Carmen andar escuchando detrás de las puertas.

–Lo sé –dijo él–. Por eso lo he dicho. ¿Te has enterado, Marta? Una mujer que amenaza con esconder los pantalones de un hombre que está en cama es un demonio.

–Ya –dijo Isabella arqueando las cejas.

Se sorprendió al ver que le temblaban las manos. Estaba cerca de Edward y deseaba poner las manos sobre él. La única cosa que impedía que lo hiciera, que se inclinara y que lo besara era la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta y pillarlos. Estando todos tan preocupados por él, en cualquier momento podían aparecer Demetri o Aro para comprobar cómo estaba.

–¿Cuál es el segundo motivo? –preguntó Isabella, mirando sus labios.

Edward tragó saliva. Todavía tenía su mano entre las suyas

–Ha llamado Emily –dijo–. El baile anual de los ganaderos es este fin de semana y las mujeres quieren hacer unos cambios. Quieren organizar un pequeño desfile de moda para darle un poco de glamur. Quieren demostrar lo que les has enseñado y caminar por una pasarela. Y también celebrar una subasta. Es algo que se les ocurrió ayer.

–Eso suena estupendo. ¿Para qué tenías que hablar conmigo?

–Emily llamó para preguntarme si podía darte un rato libre mañana para que les aconsejes sobre qué ponerse, cómo caminar en la pasarela y cómo organizarlo todo. Le dije que, si estabas de acuerdo, podían contar contigo mañana. Pero sólo un día porque sé que quieres trabajar y ganar cuanto antes el dinero para pagar los impuestos. Sobre todo después de hoy, no creo que quieras quedarte más tiempo del necesario.

Isabella no supo qué contestar. Sabía que por muy bien que hiciera su trabajo, ella no era la mujer que Edward necesitaba en su vida. Necesitaba una esposa a la que le gustara la vida en un rancho, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y necesitaba una madre para Nessie, alguien que no tuviera miedo de comportarse como una madre de verdad.

¿Y Nessie? Ahí estaba el problema. Nunca estaría segura de no perjudicar a Nessie. Nada más nacer Seth, recordaba despertarse en mitad de la noche feliz por tenerlo, a la vez que preocupada ante la posibilidad de que le pasara algo por su culpa. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que nunca dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

Al menos, eso había creído hasta que…

No, no iba a pensar en eso.

–¿Isabella? –dijo Edward, que seguía esperando una respuesta–. ¿Qué te parece?

–Estaré encantada de ayudarlas.

–Eso pensé. Te gusta ir de dura, pero en el fondo eres muy buena –dijo sonriendo, a pesar de que se le veía cansado.

–Y soy dura. Por eso te voy a obligar a que descanses un rato.

–Ese maldito médico me dio algo y me estoy durmiendo. Ni siquiera se ha hecho de noche.

–Venga, túmbate.

A punto estuvo de decir algo, pero finalmente se dispuso a meterse en la cama. Hizo una mueca de dolor e Isabella rápidamente se acercó a él.

–Estoy bien –dijo Edward.

–Buen intento, pero no me lo creo. Venga, no seas tan cabezota. Deja que te ayude.

Se puso a su lado y su boca se quedó a escasos centímetros de su mentón. Lo sujetó apoyando la mano sobre su torso desnudo.

–Soy muy pesado para ti. Vas a hacerte daño –dijo él girando la cabeza.

Sintió su aliento sobre el rostro y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

–Soy fuerte. Deja que…

Isabella apartó las sábanas para que pudiera acomodarse mejor, pero Edward la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

–No te aconsejo que hagas eso. Puede que esté cansado, pero sigo siendo un hombre y no llevo nada debajo de esta sábana. Así que déjame. Te haré caso y descansaré un rato.

–De acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

–No –dijo y girando aún más la cabeza, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó lentamente antes de colocarse bajo las sábanas–. Eres una mujer con mucho talento. Sabes domar animales salvajes, arreglar vallas, vender ropa cara a millonarios, organizar fiestas infantiles y volver a un hombre loco con un solo beso.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo. Parecía un enorme felino. Tenía el pelo revuelto, el pecho desnudo y aquellos ojos color esmeralda…

–Tendrías que estar durmiendo –susurró.

Luego se inclinó y lo besó. O él a ella. De cualquier forma, su sabor le gustó. Edward acarició su espalda y dejó escapar un gemido.

Isabella se apartó.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

–No de la forma que piensas. No, estoy bien.

Pero ella no lo estaba. Había estado a punto de meterse bajo las sábanas con él, olvidándose de que estaba herido. Pero había más gente en la casa y tenía que apartarse de él antes de hacerle daño a él o a Nessie.

–Duerme –le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Fuera, se encontró a Nessie, que estaba muy triste.

–¿Papá?

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados. El efecto de la medicina lo había vencido.

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y superando la barrera emocional que había construido en los dos últimos años, se agachó y tomó la mano de Nessie.

–Papá está durmiendo. Vamos a buscar a Carmen, ¿de acuerdo?

Nessie la miró con sus enormes ojos azules y asintió, pero le temblaba la mandíbula. ¿Sería verdad que los niños sabían reconocer cuando algo les pasaba a sus padres? No estaba segura, pero lo cierto era que Nessie estaba preocupada por Edward.

Aun así, la pequeña dejó que Isabella tomara su mano. Sus deditos le recordaban los de otro niño e Isabella se mordió el labio y se las arregló para sonreír a Nessie. Nessie le devolvió la sonrisa. Era maravilloso y devastador. Isabella tragó saliva al pensar en el beso de Edward y en la sonrisa de Nessie.

«Huye, vas a sufrir», se dijo.

Un ranchero se casaba con su rancho. Ningún niño podría devolverle a Seth.

Siguió caminando de la mano de Nessie, escuchándola contar una historia que apenas entendió.

Aquella noche volvió a contar su dinero. Ya casi lo tenía todo y el día siguiente era día de pago. Pero estaría en el pueblo y no en el rancho. Eso debería hacerle sentir bien. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente se despertó pensando en Edward y deseando quedarse para asegurarse de que no se esforzara demasiado. Sabía que lo haría si no tenía cerca a alguien que se lo impidiese.

Se quedará Bella? Se marchará en cuanto consiga el dinero suficiente?

A seguir leyendo :D

Alguien me deja un REVIEW :o :o

Bessos,

Gabylor


	12. Chapter 12

Edward pasó el resto de la semana torturándose por haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos con Isabella el día que había pasado en cama. Se había sentido aturdido, pero no tan cansado como para no recordar lo que había pasado. Sabía que no había podido mantener el control, algo que solía pasarle cuando estaba con ella.

Estaba en la cabaña de Isabella, esperando a que saliera de su habitación para acompañarla al baile. Demetri y Aro habían ido por separado y Carmen iba a ocuparse de cuidar a Nessie. Así que irían solos Isabella y él, como si fuera una cita. Iba a tener que controlar sus pensamientos, su boca, sus manos,…

«Déjalo ya, Cullen».

Se había convencido de que todo iría bien cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió e Isabella apareció.

Su mente se bloqueó. Llevaba un vestido color plata largo y escotado, que resaltaba su cuello y dejaba al descubierto la piel de su espalda. Llevaba el pelo suelto, retirado del rostro con dos horquillas.

–Estás muy guapa –dijo.

Sus palabras eran demasiado insulsas para lo que de verdad sentía. Deseaba acariciar y recorrer su piel desnuda, besar su cuello y embriagarse con su olor.

En vez de eso, le ofreció su brazo.

–Me gustaría llevarte en un carruaje de oro, Cenicienta, pero tendrás que conformarte con mi todoterreno.

–Al menos tu todoterreno no se convertirá en una calabaza a medianoche repuso ella sonriendo y se sonrojó–. Creo que este vestido es demasiado para el baile de ganaderos, pero las mujeres me pidieron que hiciera de maestra de ceremonias y querían que me pusiera algo atrevido y glamuroso. Quieren que se preste atención a la subasta. Aunque se haya organizado a toda prisa y no se recaude mucho dinero este año, han pensado que, si funciona, podrían hacerlo mejor el año que viene y convertirlo en un evento más. Así que se supone que tengo que animarla. Venga, vámonos. Estoy deseando ver el espectáculo.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo. La gente estaba bailando y Kate se movía por el local haciendo fotos.

–Voy a hacerte una foto, Edward –le dijo.

Isabella se apartó de su lado y él frunció el ceño.

–Tienes que sonreír –le dijo Isabella.

Sonrió y Kate siguió tomando fotos, haciéndole girar a derecha e izquierda.

–Ya está bien. No soy modelo.

–Ella tampoco lo es ya –dijo Kate–. Lo digo sin ánimo de ofender, Isabella.

–No te preocupes –dijo Isabella.

–Toma –le dijo Kate entregándole la cámara–. Haznos una foto a Edward y a mí.

Y sin preguntar, tomó su brazo y se lo pasó por encima del hombro.

Rápidamente, Isabella hizo un par de fotos y le devolvió la cámara.

–Hacemos una buena pareja –dijo Kate mirando la pantalla–. Gracias, Edward. Isabella, creo que Emily quiere que vayamos al escenario.

Edward la vio alejarse de él y sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, a rozarla y a bromear con ella.

Pero no podía olvidar que sólo estaría allí una temporada. A diferencia de Lauren e Irina, esta vez lo había sabido desde el principio. Esa noche, viéndola como una modelo glamurosa, no podía negar lo evidente. Su intención no era quedarse allí y, quien quisiera retenerla, no era más que un estúpido egoísta.

Edward se sentó en una mesa a esperar a que Isabella hiciera su aparición. Confiaba en que esta vez la vería tal cual era.

Isabella respiró hondo. Esa noche se estaba poniendo a prueba su serenidad. Era la primera vez desde el accidente que se ponía ropa tan estilosa y, al encontrarse con Edward al salir de su habitación, le habían sudado las manos. Se había sentido desnuda, preocupada por no cumplir sus expectativas sin su uniforme de jornalera.

Su reacción la había animado. Por un rato, hasta que se habían encontrado con Kate, se había sentido como si Edward y ella estuvieran teniendo una cita en la que nada más importaba.

Los comentarios de Kate la habían devuelto a la realidad. Ahora estaba lista para salir al escenario en su papel de modelo. La gente la miraría y la juzgaría.

Por un momento había sentido ganas de quitarse todo aquel maquillaje que disimulaba sus cicatrices y que le recordaban el mayor error que había cometido en su vida.

Pero aquella subasta era por una buena causa. El fin era ayudar a niños y había accedido a tomar parte. Tenía que estar tranquila, hacerlo bien y no dejarse llevar por sus miedos.

Tragó saliva y miró por las cortinas. Había ido mucha gente. Por fin distinguió a Edward sentado en una mesa, esperando. Debió de verla porque le guiñó un ojo.

Comenzó a tranquilizarse. El pavor que había sentido empezaba a desaparecer. Echó hacia atrás los hombros y esperó a que le dieran la entrada.

Mientras esperaba que Isabella apareciera, Edward se fue sintiendo cada vez más nervioso. Le había sonreído al guiñarle un ojo. Las luces fueron bajando y Emily apareció y anunció que Isabella Swan iba a conducir la subasta en la pasarela. A continuación explicó las reglas: quien pujara más alto por una modelo podía beneficiarse de su compañía el resto de la noche o, pagando el coste de los materiales, una modista recrearía una réplica del vestido. En ambos casos, los beneficios irían a parar a una causa benéfica.

El público rió y varios hombres bromearon acerca de si podrían reconocer a sus esposas.

Cuando Isabella apareció en el podio con su vestido plateado, el salón se quedó en silencio. Parecía una princesa, con su larga melena rubia suelta y sus grandes ojos chocolates. Era una mujer que ningún vaquero esperaría tener.

–Estoy orgullosa de estar aquí en la primera edición de la pasarela de mujeres vaqueras –dijo y su voz se fue afianzando–. Esta noche, nada de cazar a lazo o de carreras de barriles. Estamos aquí para recaudar mucho dinero para los niños necesitados y para divertirnos. Así que, sin más demora, recibamos a nuestras modelos. Chicas…

Un fuerte aplauso recibió a las mujeres. Hubo silbidos, sonrisas y alguna que otra cara de sorpresa. Aparte de Edward, que había visto en su casa los cambios de imagen de aquellas mujeres, nadie se esperaba aquellas transformaciones. Había una mezcla de estilo neoyorquino, y una pizca de picardía.

Había dos estrados. Isabella estaba explicando lo que se veía en la pasarela, mientras otra persona se encargaba de la subasta. Todo el mundo se lo pasó muy bien. Edward no pujó.

Sabiendo en qué iba a consistir la noche, previamente le había mandado a Emily una generosa donación. Si no alcanzaban el objetivo, donaría más dinero una vez terminara la subasta.

Kate era la última y apareció llevando un vestido largo blanco que contrastaba con su melena oscura. Edward se sorprendió de que no eligiera algo más atrevido. El estilo de Kate nunca había sido inocente.

–Parece un vestido de novia –dijo alguien al empezar la subasta.

La puja fue reñida entre las mujeres que querían el vestido y los hombres que querían cenar con Kate. Varias veces miró a Edward, que no estaba dispuesto a participar. Después de haber tenido dos relaciones basadas en pretensiones, no quería fingir algo que no sentía.

Entonces, la subasta terminó. O al menos eso pensó todo el mundo.

–Muchas gracias a todos. Habéis sido un público muy generoso –dijo Isabella–. No recuerdo habérmelo pasado tan bien en ningún otro desfile.

Había empezado a apartarse del micrófono, cuando Emily se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Isabella sacudió la cabeza, pero Emily insistió. Al final, Isabella asintió.

Emily tomó el micrófono.

–Isabella ha accedido a ser nuestra última modelo. No se lo esperaba. Se lo acabo de proponer, así que espero que os deis cuenta del gran favor que nos hace. Es sólo para ayudar a esos niños. Gracias, Isabella. Y ahora, aquí la tenéis.

Isabella se acercó al centro del escenario y alguien apagó las luces, a excepción del foco que la iluminaba.

Allí estaba con su majestuosa belleza, incluyendo las cicatrices. Las cámaras empezaron a hacer fotografías y el público aplaudió. Por unos segundos, sintió que las rodillas le iban a fallar. Luego, echó hacia atrás los hombros y se irguió.

–¿Estás lista, Isabella? –preguntó el subastador.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Enseguida el público se quedó en silencio, como si todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento. Edward se preguntó qué estaría pensando Isabella. Al principio había estado nerviosa, pero… ¿y en aquel momento? ¿Se sentiría feliz siendo el centro de atención? ¿Estaría asustada? No lo sabía. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que se la veía perfecta en aquel momento.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la puja se había animado. Las mujeres querían una réplica del vestido y los hombres querían…

Edward sabía lo que querían los hombres y no estaba dispuesto a que se salieran con la suya. La puja iba por ciento veinticinco dólares. Podía mejorarla, al fin y al cabo era por una buena causa. Además, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otro hombre pasara unas horas a solas con Isabella.

–Quinientos –dijo y las miradas se clavaron en él–. Hay que apoyar a los empleados.

Unos cuantos rancheros también pujaron, pero al final la subasta acabó en setecientos dólares e Isabella fue suya.

«Sólo por una noche», se recordó.

Isabella bajó lentamente la escalera, sujetándose el bajo del vestido para no tropezar. Algunas personas apartaron sus sillas para abrirle camino hasta él.

–Aquí estoy. ¿Qué prefieres, la comida o el vestido?

–El vestido está bien, pero… –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo–, me conformaré con tu compañía durante unas horas.

–Me ves a todas horas –comentó ella riendo.

–Pero cuando te veo es para darte órdenes o para hacer que arregles algo o te ocupes de los animales.

–Sí, eres un jefe muy duro, Edward –dijo y volvió a reír.

–Has hecho algo bueno.

–Me he limitado a participar.

–No ha debido de ser fácil.

–Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero en cuanto empezaste a pujar, me tranquilicé. Supe que no tenía que fingir, que podía ser yo misma.

–Así que… –dijo levantándose para ofrecerle una silla–. Háblame de ti.

–Ya sabes cosas de mí. Fui una niña delgada, con trenzas y mal genio. Me pasaron algunas cosas terribles, pero tuve suerte y me convertí en modelo. Ahora estoy aquí.

–Por ahora –dijo él sin poder evitarlo.

–Sí, por ahora –dijo ella ladeando la cabeza–. Ahora, cuéntame cosas sobre ti.

–No hay mucho que contar. Me crié en el mismo rancho en el que sigo viviendo. Mi familia tenía dinero, así que fui a una buena universidad. Me casé, tuve una hija, me divorcié y ahora aquí estoy.

–Para siempre.

–Sí, para siempre –asintió él–. Pero esta noche, los dos estamos aquí. Lo has hecho muy bien. Las mujeres están contentas, sus maridos también y la fiesta nunca ha sido tan divertida como la de esta noche. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. He comprado tu tiempo y hay cosas de ti que no sé. Te gustan los caballos tercos y las flores, en especial las margaritas.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–No lo sabía, pero he observado que siempre tienes un florero con margaritas en tu cabaña. ¿También te gustan los gatos?

–Sí, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Tienes un calendario con fotos de gatos en la pared.

–Era el único calendario que quedaba en la tienda. Poca gente compra calendarios a mitad de año.

–Edward, ¿tienes un momento para tocar con nosotros? –preguntó uno de los asistentes.

Edward e Isabella miraron hacia donde se estaba instalando la banda.

–No sabía que supieras tocar un instrumento.

–Esta noche no puedo. Tengo una cita de setecientos dólares –le dijo Edward al hombre que los había interrumpido–. Formaba parte de un grupo musical en la universidad.

–Podrías tocar para que te escuchara.

–¿Pretendes escapar de nuestra cita?

–No es una cita, es un asunto de negocios.

–Entonces, hagamos negocios en la pista de baile –susurró él.

–No se me da bien bailar.

–A mí sí. Déjate llevar.

–Músico y bailarín. ¿Quién iba a adivinarlo? –dijo Isabella y dejó que la llevara a la pista de baile.

Tal y como había dicho, Isabella era torpe bailando. Cada vez que lo pisaba, se sonrojaba. Pero era divertido ver que seguía intentándolo.

–Ya aprenderás –dijo Edward sabiendo que no habría más ocasiones.

–Has sido muy bueno y comprensivo –dijo mientras volvía a sujetarla para impedir que se cayera–. No sé cómo puedes soportarlo. Te debe de doler mucho el brazo.

–Calla –dijo deteniéndose al borde de la pista–. Fue sólo un corte, Isabella. Estoy bien y me estoy divirtiendo. Es un placer bailar contigo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y rió, mientras la canción acababa. Mientras esperaban que empezara la siguiente, la pista de baile se fue llenando.

Kate y su pareja pasaron cerca.

–¿Setecientos dólares, Edward? –dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Isabella y parándose junto a ellos–. Es mucho para una mujer que no puede mirar a un niño ni bailar. Estoy harta. Llevas años deprimido por culpa de Irina, que se parecía mucho a Isabella. Y ahora esto. Sabes que no es la mujer más adecuada. Estás muy ciego. Ni siquiera sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Al salir de la pista, pasó entre Edward e Isabella. Pero su zapato se enganchó en el vestido al dar el paso. Se oyó la tela rasgarse y algunas personas se giraron para ver qué estaba pasando. Luego Isabella se cayó empujada por Kate. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio a la vez que Edward y otras personas intentaban ayudarla. Pero el ajetreo le hizo imposible llegar a tiempo e Isabella acabó en el suelo, a punto de rozar con la cara el zapato de Jessica.

–Todo el mundo atrás –ordenó Edward, arrodillándose junto a Isabella–. No te muevas hasta que no esté seguro de que no te has dado en la cabeza.

Isabella empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

–No –le ordenó Edward.

–Estoy bien. De veras, estoy bien, sólo un poco aturdida. Ni siquiera he dado con la cabeza en el suelo. Puedo levantarme.

Pero el bajo del vestido estaba enredado y tuvo que tomarla en brazos.

–Mira su cara –susurró alguien.

–No su cara, sino su fortuna. Es una modelo.

–No, no te preocupes. No me… –empezó Isabella, pero Edward se la llevó de allí.

–Calla, no intentes explicarme. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

–Te he manchado la chaqueta de sangre –dijo ella.

–No te preocupes por la chaqueta, ya me compraré otra.

–Pero…

–Isabella, por una vez no discutas. Déjame hacer esto y descansa.

Edward estaba tan enfadado que apenas podía hablar. Kate la había empujado porque estaba enfadada con él.

Metió a Isabella en el todoterreno y condujo hasta su casa. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

–Es culpa mía que se haya enfadado tanto –dijo Isabella cuando fue a ayudarla a salir del coche–. Edward, puedo caminar.

–Ya caminarás mañana.

–¿Adónde me llevas?

–A mi casa. Si te despiertas con dolor, quiero estar cerca para oírte. No discutas, quiero hacer esto.

Así que no discutió y dejó que la llevara hasta el dormitorio de invitados, la acomodara en una silla y le limpiara la herida.

–Sobre lo que decías antes… Te equivocas. Soy culpable por no haberme dado cuenta de lo celosa de ti que se estaba poniendo Kate. Estaba enfadada conmigo. Has tenido en tu vida muchos hombres irresponsables. Lo siento.

Ella estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

–Pareces triste. ¿Es por culpa de mi cara?

No parecía asustada ante la posibilidad de tener una cicatriz más.

–No –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza–. Tienes buen aspecto. Estabas sangrando, pero la herida apenas es un rasguño. En unos días no quedará ni rastro de ella. Ahora descansa. En el cajón hay pijamas. Son míos, así que probablemente te queden grandes. Mañana te traeré ropa de la cabaña. ¿Estarás bien?

–Sí, lo estaré. ¿Y tú?

No. Estaba empezando a pensar que contratar a Isabella era lo mejor y lo peor que había hecho.

–Eres un hombre admirable –dijo ella–. Has dado mucho dinero a Emily para que no me tuviera que sentar con un desconocido.

–Sí, pero he conseguido bailar con la mujer más guapa de la fiesta –dijo sonriendo–. Buenas noches, Isabella. Que tengas dulces sueños.

–Que duermas bien –dijo ella.

Pero Edward sabía que eso sería imposible. Isabella iba a dormir en su casa. Eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar de ella jamás.

Maldita Kate…no me extraña que siga estando soltera…

Reviews?

Gabylor


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella tenía que hacer algo bueno por Edward. Aquel asunto con Kate la noche anterior había sido culpa suya. Ya sabía que Kate quería algo con Edward y, ahora que él volvía a relacionarse, las mujeres estaban haciendo fila para tener una oportunidad.

Isabella se estremeció al imaginárselo besando a otra mujer. Pero eso no debía importarle. Una esposa le vendría bien tanto a él como a Nessie. No debía pensar mucho en ello. Aun así, quería dejarle algo bueno, algo que le cambiara la vida. Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? Le había ayudado con las fiestas infantiles, pero se las habría conseguido arreglar solo. Había sido una buena trabajadora, pero también lo eran Demetri y Aro. ¿No había nada especial que pudiera hacer? Había hecho mucho por ella, ayudándola a encajar en un lugar donde antes no encajaba. Le había ayudado a hacer amigas cuando antes ni siquiera había echado de menos el tenerlas. Quizá incluso pudiera aprovechar lo que había estado haciendo y crear un negocio para ayudar a las mujeres a sentirse bien consigo mismas.

Así que sí, Edward le había dado mucho. ¿Cómo podía devolverle todo lo que había hecho por ella?

Al día siguiente seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta. Estaba arreglando el radiador de un tractor cuando los relinchos de Puma la hicieron levantar la cabeza y sonreír. Era la manera de saludarla del caballo.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió lo que podía hacer por Edward. Iba a tener que desprenderse de Puma a menos que alguien lo domara. Edward no disponía del tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a un caballo que todo el mundo consideraba una causa perdida.

Quizá no le diera tiempo a completar esa tarea, pero iba a intentarlo. Hacía unos días había conseguido montar a Puma y, aunque al principio se había mostrado nervioso, luego se había calmado.

Nadie se había enterado.

En caso contrario, hubieran intentado impedírselo.

Esta vez iba a tener que contarlo.

Ensilló a Puma y dio un paseo con él. Durante los días siguientes, hizo lo mismo hasta que Edward abordó el tema.

–¿Crees que es prudente?

–Puede que no, pero espero que no me lo impidas.

–Ten cuidado, Isabella –le pidió–. Me alegro de que te lleves bien con Bruiser, pero me preocupa que le eches de menos cuando te vayas.

–Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

Al día siguiente le pidió a Aro que fuera.

–¿Alguna vez has montado a Puma?

–Unas cuantas veces, pero siempre se ha asustado y ha acabado tirándome al suelo.

–¿Te importaría volver a montarlo?

–¿Qué estás tramando, Isabella?

–Un experimento. He visto cómo reacciona Puma contigo. Deja que lo cepilles, pero se pone nervioso y es difícil controlarlo. Quiero probar una cosa, pero quiero que sepas que no sé nada de domar caballos. Mi padre aprendió practicando y los caballos que tenía no eran de los mejores. Creo que lo que quiero hacer no es lo normal.

–¿Qué propones?

–Trabaja conmigo. Lo cepillaremos juntos. Luego, montaremos juntos. A mí no me tira, así que a lo mejor se acostumbra también a ti.

–Estás un poco loca, Isabella –dijo Aro–. Pero quiero intentarlo. No sé qué pensará Edward de esto.

–Ya veremos.

Edward regresaba de comprobar el riego cuando vio a Isabella montada en Puma con Aro justo detrás de ella, rodeándola por la cintura.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no fuera él montando a Puma sin que lo tirara. También era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tocar a Isabella.

Trató de controlar los celos que sentía y los observó dar una vuelta alrededor del granero.

Cuando desmontaron, Edward se acercó a Isabella.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso es otra de tus tareas conseguir que Aro y Puma congenien?

–Le pedí permiso a Aro y le pareció bien. Edward, es un buen caballo.

–Lo sé, pero no sé si esto funcionará una vez te hayas ido. Además no puedo asegurarte que vaya a quedármelo. Si no fuera por Nessie, me lo quedaría, pero no puedo ponerla en peligro.

–Y no quiero que lo hagas, pero al menos… Si esto no funciona y tienes que vender a Puma, al menos tendrá más valor –dijo y su voz se quebró.

Edward sabía que estaba preocupada por lo que sería del caballo si lo vendía. Alargó la mano y le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

–Intentaré hacer todo lo posible por quedármelo, pero no te encariñes con él.

–Me estoy esforzando en que así sea.

Isabella se mordió el labio y asintió. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Edward pensó que quizá estaban hablando de otra cosa.

Pero era del caballo de lo que hablaban. Le gustaría regalarle a Puma, que pudiera llevárselo para no estar sola. Pero a donde ella iba, no había sitio para un caballo.

Y tampoco para un vaquero. Tenía que empezar a apartarse de ella.

«Lo haré pronto, muy pronto. Quizá mañana», se dijo.

Isabella siguió domando a Puma. En los ratos libres, Aro y ella trabajaban con el caballo y, en ocasiones, Demetri también se les unía. Puma estaba mejorando, pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Isabella esperaba contar con el tiempo suficiente. Quería que Edward se quedara con el caballo y, domándolo, se mantenía ocupada. Así evitaba besar a Edward e inventar excusas para no estar con Nessie.

Lo cierto era que Isabella había aceptado por fin que iba a tener que aprender a relacionarse con los niños. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía pasar el resto de su vida evitándolos. Pero Nessie era especial. Era hija de Edward y ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de una mujer que la había abandonado. No podía correr el riesgo de ser la segunda mujer en hacerle daño. Si no se relacionaba con ella, eso nunca pasaría, así que continuó evitándola.

Unos días más tarde, Isabella estaba en los establos cuando oyó la voz de Nessie llamando a Puma. A continuación oyó los gritos de Carmen y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Corrió fuera y, nada más salir, se quedó clavada en el sitio. Nessie se había colado por entre la valla del corral y se había quedado enganchada a pocos metros de Puma. Un movimiento en falso del animal y…

Isabella no pudo completar aquel pensamiento y se puso en acción. Se acercó al corral y empezó a hablar suavemente al animal y a la niña.

–Puma, no va a hacerte daño. Mira lo pequeña que es. Estás bien, no tienes nada que temer. Nessie, cariño, no te muevas. Quédate muy quieta.

–Bella, Puma–dijo Nessie tratando de acercarse.

Isabella optó por acercarse a la valla para recoger a Nessie. Una vez la tuviera, podía interponerse entre la niña y el caballo. Pero al pasar la pierna por encima de la valla, Nessie se agitó y cayó dentro del corral.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Isabella se lanzó a por la pequeña saltando la valla y la sujetó contra su cuerpo. Nessie había empezado a llorar nada más tocar el suelo e Isabella le pasó las manos por los brazos y piernas para asegurarse de que no se había roto nada.

–Estás a salvo –repitió Isabella una y otra vez, abrazándola con fuerza.

Se puso de pie sujetando a la niña y volvió a saltar la valla. Nessie había dejado de llorar y estaba sollozando, abrazada a Isabella.

–Isabella, Nessie –gritó Edward.

Isabella se percató de que, a pesar de que se estaba alejando del caballo en dirección a la valla, Nessie seguía estirando los brazos hacia el animal. Como si fuera capaz de entender lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando, Puma dio unos pasos atrás.

–Dámela –le ordenó Edward enfadado.

Enseguida se la dio y Nessie la miró con ojos tristes, como si supiera que con su acción había decidido el destino del caballo, como si compartiera el amor de Isabella por el animal.

–Está bien, pequeña –dijo Isabella.

Pero mirando a la niña, vio que tenía un golpe en la cabeza. Nessie podía haberse hecho daño por su culpa. Si en vez de saltar la valla hubiera sujetado a Nessie por detrás, quizá podía haber evitado que se hubiera caído al corral.

A lo lejos, Isabella oyó a Carmen lamentándose por cómo Nessie se había escapado de ella mientras estaba tendiendo. Aro y Demetri estaban murmurando algo. Y Edward parecía que…

Isabella no acababa de entender la expresión de sus ojos.

–Se ha hecho daño por mi culpa –dijo–. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza.

–Isabella, al principio pensé… Lo siento. Pensé que eras tú la que la había traído aquí.

–¿Crees que la pondría en peligro deliberadamente?

–Lo sé, he sido un idiota, nunca la pondrías en peligro.

–Pero lo hice, aunque no intencionadamente. Si no hubiera saltado la valla, habría impedido que se cayera al suelo.

–Isabella está bien.

–Si hubiera habido una piedra debajo, quizá no estaría bien. He cometido un error.

–No te hagas esto, Isabella.

Pero no quería escucharlo. Aunque no hubiera pasado nada, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de ocurrir una tragedia. Aquello cambiaba muchas cosas.

Edward decidió que no iba a dejar que aquello afectara a Isabella. Se maldijo a sí mismo por aquel momento de debilidad al ver a Isabella y Nessie en el corral, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Iba a tener que reparar el daño causado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sus palabras no habían calmado el disgusto de Isabella. Necesitaba hacer algo más. Necesitaba un milagro.

–Ya sé lo que necesito: un ejército –dijo y descolgó el teléfono.

Isabella estaba intentando decidir qué hacer. Se había enterado a través de Demetri de que Nessie estaba bien, pero todavía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Una y otra vez revivía el momento en el que Nessie se había golpeado la cabeza en el suelo y ella había sido incapaz de impedirlo porque había saltado la valla en vez de sujetarla. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podía haber pasado si Puma le hubiera dado una coz.

Estaba anocheciendo, pero Isabella no encendió las luces. Estaba sentada fuera, tratando de no recordar la cara de Edward. Al principio había pensado que había puesto a Nessie en peligro. Luego se había disculpado, pero lo cierto era que se había enfadado con razón. Al oír un coche llegar y ver el reflejo de las luces por la ventana de la cabaña, Isabella parpadeó. Probablemente fuera alguien dando la vuelta en dirección a la casa.

Pero oyó más coches y vio más luces.

Se levantó a ver qué estaba pasando y se encontró a Edward con Emily, Jessica y otros padres.

–No voy a darte tiempo para pensar –dijo Edward–. Todos los que están aquí son padres.

–No entiendo. Es tarde. ¿Por qué habéis venido?

–Es la hora perfecta para contar historias. Nuestros vecinos tienen algunas estupendas.

–Yo… claro –dijo Isabella sin entender nada mientras todo el mundo se empezaba a sentar en las sillas que habían llevado.

Alguien le dio una mientras Edward se arrodillaba y hacía una fogata. Luego, se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

–Antes o después, todos los padres cometen algún error. Es imposible que no sea así. Puede que no lo sepas porque Seth era muy pequeño cuando lo perdiste. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que vayas por la vida castigándote cuando esta tarde intentaste salvar a Nessie –dijo y se llevó la mano de Isabella a los labios para besarla–. Emily, empieza tú.

Isabella no sabía si empezar a llorar o arrojarse en los brazos de Edward.

–Hacía unos meses que Quil había empezado a andar cuando aparté la vista y desapareció. Lo encontré junto al arroyo. Un paso más y se habría ahogado. Nunca olvidaré aquel día. Todavía lo recuerdo muchas veces y me siento agradecida por el milagro. Es todo lo que una madre puede hacer en un caso como ése.

–Así es –dijo Mike Newton–. Cuando Tyler tenía tres años estaba conmigo en el jardín. Yo estaba más atento a las plantas que a él. A punto estaba de agarrarse a una serpiente de cascabel cuando lo vi y la maté. Aquellos segundos se me hicieron eternos. Creo que al día siguiente me salieron las primeras canas –dijo riendo.

Isabella se mordió el labio. No podía hablar. Las historias continuaron hasta que llegó el turno de Edward.

–Ya te he contado lo perdido que me sentí cuando descubrí que tenía que cuidar de Nessie sin manual de instrucciones con el que guiarme. Dudé mucho, tuve algunos éxitos y cometí un montón de errores. Luego, cuando Nessie cumplió un año, la puse en su cochecito y se me olvidó ponerle el cinturón. Me giré para buscar algo, se echó hacia delante y se cayó. Cuando la recogí, no sé quién estaba peor, si ella o yo. Estaba convencido de que era el peor padre del mundo –dijo Edward e hizo una pausa antes de continuar–: Impediste que le pasara algo a Nessie. Te interpusiste entre Puma y ella. Se ha hecho un chichón, pero no es la primera vez ni será la última. Así que olvídalo por favor. Deja de torturarte por cosas que no puedes controlar.

Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Seth. Edward la estaba mirando con tanta ternura que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Edward la atrajo hacia él y acarició su espalda. Al cabo de unos minutos, tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía y se sonó la nariz.

–Gracias a todos –dijo sollozando–. Sois maravillosos. No puedo creer que hayáis venido para hacerme sentir mejor.

–Nos has ayudado, así que te lo debíamos –dijo Emily y los demás asintieron.

Empezaron a recoger y Edward se quedó junto a Isabella. Cuando el último coche se hubo marchado, se quedó mirándola.

–No tenías que hacer esto –dijo.

–Quería hacerlo.

–Gracias. Ya me siento bien. No tienes que quedarte conmigo, puedes irte.

–No creo que pueda.

Confusa, Isabella ladeó la cabeza. Noah se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y la hizo levantarse.

–No puedo creer lo valiente que eres. Me sorprendes. Haces que no pueda parar de desearte. Tengo que hacer esto –dijo y la besó.

Isabella se aferró a él y lo rodeó por el cuello.

–Si vuelvo a besarte, no querré dejar de hacerlo en toda la noche –añadió Edward con voz profunda–. Dímelo ahora si no quieres que lo haga.

–Sí quiero –susurró ella junto a sus labios.

Juntos entraron en la cabaña. La luna había salido y su luz iluminaba la estancia, por lo que no encendieron las luces.

Edward se quitó la camisa e Isabella acarició sus músculos. Él jadeó y la tomó en brazos antes de tumbarse sobre la cama con ella encima. Luego, le desabrochó la blusa y la deslizó por los hombros. Isabella lo besó apasionadamente.

–Quiero más –dijo ella, quitándole los vaqueros.

Al cabo de unos segundos, volvían a estar uno en brazos del otro.

–He querido tenerte así desde el primer día.

–Quiero que sigas recordando este día mucho después de que me haya ido replicó ella.

–Recuérdame como si hubiera sido el primero.

–Eres el primero desde aquel día. De todas formas, eres el segundo…

–¿En hacerte el amor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Edward se colocó encima de ella y se acariciaron y besaron. Aquella noche, no fueron jefe y empleada, ni ranchero y modelo. Al encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad, nada de aquello importó.

Más tarde, Isabella se despertó en brazos de Edward, con su enorme cuerpo pegado al de ella.

–Tengo que irme –dijo él y la besó en el cuello.

–Claro.

–Quiero pasar la noche contigo, pero no quiero que Aro y Demetri cambien la opinión que tienen de ti.

Isabella sonrió al darle el beso de despedida, pero sabía que las cosas cambiarían de ahí en adelante. Estaba enamorada de Edward. Estaba consiguiendo que dejara de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Seth y empezaba a cambiar la manera en que se planteaba la vida. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

Pero cuando se hizo de día, aquel pensamiento cobró un nuevo significado.

Qué pasará?

Chicas, es la 1 de la madrugada, tengo un ataque de insomnio por lo tanto subiré algún otro capítulo…creo.

Sean buenas y dejen reviews :D

Gabylor


	14. Chapter 14

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llevaba trabajando un rato cuando un coche desconocido llegó al camino de entrada, seguido por otros. Los hombres y mujeres que estaban llegando eran gente que nunca antes había visto.

–Estoy buscando a Isabella Swan –dijo un hombre que se presentó como periodista y que iba acompañado por un cámara–. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Podemos verla?

–Soy el dueño de este rancho.

–¿Está Isabella por aquí? –interrumpió otro de los recién llegados–. Nos hemos enterado de que ayer salvó la vida de una niña.

–Y que recientemente ha participado en un desfile –dijo alguien más.

–¿Es ella? –preguntó otra persona, mostrándole a Edward una foto de Isabella tomada durante la subasta–. ¿Es posible que se esté planteando volver al mundo de la moda?

–¿O quizá al cine?

–¿Volverá a Nueva York?

Edward sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sentía unas terribles ganas de ir a buscar a Isabella y esconderla.

–Tendrá que hacerle esas preguntas a Isabella –dijo–. Si esperan, iré a buscarla.

Pero no fue necesario. El revuelo había atraído la atención de Isabella, Aro y Demetri. Incluso Carmen y Nessie habían salido fuera. Nessie se asustó al ver a los desconocidos y Edward la tomó en brazos. Luego, miró cómo Isabella se acercaba a él. Estaba muy guapa con el pelo suelto y su esbelta figura en vaqueros y camisa amarilla.

Tenía el aspecto de una modelo.

–¡Es ella! –dijo alguien.

Los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre Isabella y empezaron a hacerle preguntas. Edward deseó echarlos a todos, pero no era él quien tenía que decidirlo.

–Isabella, estás más guapa que nunca.

–Creo que éste no es el lugar adecuado para esta conversación. Esto es un rancho. Hay gente que vive y trabaja aquí.

–Tú trabajas aquí. Parece increíble. Se ve que la vida al aire libre te sienta bien.

–¿De veras salvaste a esa niña? Es lo que nos ha dicho una mujer.

Edward se giró y vio a Kate junto a un hombre mayor.

–Me he enterado de lo que pasó anoche –le dijo Kate a Isabella–, y bueno, tengo fotos de la fiesta. La otra noche cuando te empujé… Bueno, no estuvo bien. Me sentí celosa, a pesar de que no era culpa tuya que Edward no me quisiera. Además, todo el mundo estaba enfadado conmigo. No sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo. Anoche me enteré de lo que pasó con el caballo y entonces se me ocurrió. Era como un cuento: la guapa modelo escondida en un rancho haciendo buenas obras mientras su corazón sanaba. Así que envié las fotos y la historia de cómo habías salvado a Nessie y las envié por correo electrónico a todos los periódicos que se me ocurrió. Tengo que decir que no esperaba obtener una respuesta tan rápida. Creo que James ha tenido algo que ver en todo esto.

–No he salvado la vida de Nessie y… ¿Has dicho James?

–Sí, James Witherdale. Me contó que había sido tu agente y que estaba esperando a que te sintieras preparada. Las fotos y lo que le conté le hizo pensar que quizá lo estuvieras. Está en el coche haciendo algunas llamadas –dijo señalando un coche oscuro–. Creo que te ha conseguido un trabajo como modelo.

Edward sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Había mucha agitación entre los periodistas y abrazó fuerte a Nessie. Tenía que llevarse a su hija lejos de allí, pero estaba preocupado por Isabella.

–No voy a contestar ninguna pregunta hasta que dejéis que mis amigos se vayan –dijo a los periodistas–. Haré declaraciones cuando haya tenido la oportunidad de digerir esto.

Algunos periodistas siguieron haciendo preguntas, pero Isabella se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar junto a Edward.

–Lo siento.

–Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Isabella asintió y se acercó al coche en el que estaba su antiguo agente en el momento en el que salía. No era todo lo mayor que a Edwardle hubiera gustado. Tendría unos cuarenta años y una expresión amable.

–Me alegro mucho de verte, encanto –dijo al ver a Isabella–. Tengo unos cuantos contratos para que elijas. Contratos de los buenos.

–James, mira –dijo ella girándose para mostrarle las cicatrices de su mejilla.

–Isabella, sigues despertando admiración en hombres y mujeres. Sigues vendiendo ropa e ilusiones. Ayer recibí por Internet esas fotos tuyas con la niña y el caballo, e incluso llena de barro estás guapa. Es un aspecto tuyo que la gente no había visto antes. Al público le va a encantar. Creo que podemos conseguir anuncios e incluso películas. ¿Qué dices?

Edward ya había tenido suficiente. Todo parecía conspirar contra él. Aquella foto debía de haber sido hecha con el teléfono de Demetri o Aro. El final de su relación con Isabella había llegado antes de tiempo y todavía no estaba listo. Quizá nunca lo estuviera. Pero tenía que fingir que se alegraba por ella.

Llevó a Nessie a la casa y se preparó para perder a Isabella.

Isabella no estaba contenta. Todo aquel barullo con la prensa la había pillado desprevenida y nadie había podido trabajar, a pesar de que Demetri y Aro lo habían intentado.

Los fotógrafos reconocieron a Nessie y a Puma como la niña y el caballo de las fotos y comenzaron a disparar sus cámaras.

–James, te prometo que, si no paras esto, voy a desaparecer para siempre –dijo Isabella a su agente, sabiendo que sus amenazas serían más efectivas que las suyas con los periodistas.

Al final, fue James quien consiguió que se fueran.

–Los he mandado al pueblo a comer –dijo–. Pero volverán.

–Gracias, James.

–No me des las gracias. Sabes muy bien que quiero algo de ti.

El agente continuó contándole los contratos que había firmado y las opciones que tenían. Cuando se fuera de allí, Isabella podría volver a su vida anterior. Luego, se encontró con Kate junto a su coche y se fue.

Isabella no quería volver a su vida anterior. Quería a Edward. Lo amaba. Pero no podía tenerlo. El encuentro de la noche anterior con los vecinos lo había organizado para ayudarla a superar la pérdida de Seth. Lo que había pasado después era sólo el resultado de la atracción que había entre ellos.

La verdad era que había tenido suerte de que Kate diera con James. El trabajo la ayudaría a olvidar a Edward. Porque estaba segura de que aquello era el adiós. Contuvo las lágrimas y se dirigió a la casa para disculparse con el hombre al que amaba.

Pero él se adelantó.

–Te dije que lo tuyo era ser modelo y que algún día volverías –dijo él sonriendo.

Isabella quería pedirle que la amara. Quería quedarse. Pero ya estaba llegando otro coche. Todo aquel revuelo no era bueno para nadie en el rancho. Después de aquella invasión a su intimidad, de todo aquel caos y ruido, Edward tenía que estar arrepintiéndose de haberla contratado. Aquel rancho era su vida, su felicidad y la herencia de Nessie.

«Si decido quedarme, el rancho no volverá a ser el mismo. Edward y Nessie nunca volverán a tener paz y tranquilidad. Los periodistas estarán viniendo continuamente. Si me quedo, seré tan egoísta como fueron mi padre y Jacob, anteponiendo mis necesidades a las de Edward y Nessie.

Echaré a perder lo que da sentido a la vida de Edward, su trabajo y su hogar».

–Nunca pensé que terminaría de esta manera –dijo Isabella–. Nunca pensé que volvería a Nueva York.

–Allí es donde está tu sitio. Harás feliz a mucha gente.

«Pídeme que me quede, que no me vaya».

–¿Cuándo piensas irte?

«Nunca».

–Será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes. No podrás trabajar hasta que me vaya.

–No quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras de más. Sé que fui reacio a contratarte, pero nos has aportado algo especial a todos nosotros.

Y él a ella. Aunque siempre echaría de menos a Seth, Edward le había ayudado a perdonarse.

–Ha sido un placer trabajar para ti, Edward.

–Isabella…

–Sé feliz, Edward, y disfruta de Nessie.

Al oír su nombre, Nessie levantó la cabeza y dejó el juguete que tenía entre las manos.

Isabella se acercó hasta ella, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó.

–Adiós, Nessie.

–Adiós –dijo la niña mientras Isabella volvía a dejarla en el suelo.

Isabella se giró y miró a Edward, que se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Si alguien te da problemas en Nueva York, llámame. Aquí tienes amigos ahora y siempre te recibirán –dijo antes de darle un beso fugaz.

Isabella se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cabaña. Llamó a James, metió sus cosas en una maleta y en media hora, el rancho, Edward y Nessie quedaron atrás. Toda su vida estaba dentro de aquella maleta azul. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, excepto por Edward y Nessie. Ellos pertenecían al rancho y no a ella.

Ya está otro capítulo…Solo quedan uno más, por si quieréis saberlo :D

Reviews?

Gabylor


	15. Chapter 15

Edward apartó la vista del ordenador para mirar a Emily, que estaba a su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Carmen debía de haberla dejado entrar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Nessie está bien?

Emily acababa de traer a Nessie de un cumpleaños.

–Nessie siempre está bien, pero tú no tienes buen aspecto. Demetri me ha dicho que no comes bien. Dice que estás peor que cuando Irina se fue.

–Demetri habla demasiado.

–Tienes que llamarla para saber cómo está.

–Sé cómo está. La he visto en las fotografías –dijo Edward señalando las revistas que tenía en la mesa.

–No es lo mismo. En esas fotos está posando.

–Recibí un correo electrónico –dijo y tomó la hoja en la que lo había impreso y se lo leyó–. Dice: _Espero que Nessie y tú estéis bien. Saluda a todos de mi parte. Tengo que pedirte un favor. Si decides deshacerte de Puma, me gustaría comprártelo. Encontraré algún sitio para tenerlo cerca de mí. No quiero que esté solo. Cuídate y sé feliz. _Eso es todo.

–Es un correo electrónico, Edward.

–Voy a regalarle el caballo. Es lo que estaba haciendo cuando has llegado, buscar establos cerca de donde ella está.

–Tienes que ir a verla en persona. No se la ve feliz en las fotos.

–Eso es porque está posando.

–No me refiero a las fotos de las revistas, sino a las de verdad, a las de Internet. A mí no me parece que esté feliz. ¿No te importa? –dijo Emily y, al ver que no contestaba, añadió:–La amas.

–Pero ella no me ama a mí.

–¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

–Nunca me dijo que me quisiera.

–¿Acaso le dijiste tú que la querías? A que no, ¿verdad?

–Habría sido un egoísta. Tenía al mundo entero esperándola.

–Quizá necesitaba escuchar que había un hombre que sentía algo por ella. Pero ¿por qué me molesto? Te diré una cosa más. Isabella ha pasado mucho tiempo con mujeres que llevan años intentando atraer tu atención, algunas de ellas mujeres muy guapas. Y tú no te has fijado en ninguna de ellas porque no quieres volver a casarte. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabe.

–Pero puede tener al hombre que quiera.

–Por supuesto. Y si no encuentra una elección mejor, acabará eligiendo a otro mientras tú te quedas aquí sintiendo lástima por ti mismo –dijo Emily y le dio una palmada en el brazo.– Cuídate, Edward –añadió y se fue.

Edward se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba solo con sus pensamientos y sus miedos. Había habido mujeres que lo habían dejado porque querían más que lo que él podía ofrecerles. E Isabella, que nunca había querido vivir en un rancho y que era la mujer que todo hombre deseaba.

Lauren había insinuado que lo amaba. Irina le había declarado su amor. Isabella ni le había insinuado ni le había declarado su amor. Teniendo en cuenta eso, un hombre listo, especialmente un ranchero, tenía que estar loco para tratar de conquistarla.

«Ya estoy loco», murmuró.

Buscó una foto de Isabella en Internet y se quedó mirándola. Había dado por sentado que por fin era feliz ahora que el mundo había llamado a su puerta, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Quién estaría consolándola cuando estuviera triste? ¿Quién discutiría y bromearía con ella? ¿Quién le haría sentirse especial?

Edward maldijo entre dientes y consultó vuelos. Estaba decidido a ir a la ciudad.

Isabella estaba en mitad de una sesión de fotos, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Edward en el rancho. Había evitado hablar con Emily para no correr el riesgo de enterarse de que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Un alboroto en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y el fotógrafo protestó.

–Tómate un descanso, Isabella –dijo mientras su ayudante le susurraba algo al oído–. ¿Un vaquero aquí?

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Debía referirse a un modelo vestido de vaquero.

–No me importa quién sea usted. Tengo que ver a Isabella. Tengo que darle una información sobre su caballo.

Emocionada, apenas había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando lo vio.

–Isabella…

–Edward… –dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas–. No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¡Has venido! –añadió–. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Quería encontrar un buen sitio para Puma. Quiero que te lo quedes.

–Pero te gusta mucho ese caballo –susurró–. Es muy amable de tu parte.

–No he venido para ser amable.

–Entiendo.

–No, no lo entiendes. Lo cierto es que he venido para ver cómo estabas. Necesito saber que estás bien. Quiero preguntarte si eres feliz. Para eso he venido. En tu vida ha habido muchas personas egoístas que ni siquiera se preocupaban de si eras feliz o de saber lo que querías. He venido a por ti. Emily me dijo que se te veía distante en las fotos, pero a mí no me lo parecía. Estabas preciosa.

–Si parecía distante, era porque estaba pensando en ti, en Nessie y en el rancho.

–Bueno, acerca del rancho…

–¿Ha pasado algo en el rancho? ¿Alguien está herido, enfermo…?

–No –dijo Edward y le acarició la mejilla–. Es sólo que quería que fueras la primera en saber que estaba pensando en mudarme, quizá a Nueva York.

–¿Hablas en serio? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer una cosa así? Necesitas el rancho. Lo adoras.

–Sí, pero te quiero más a ti y… tú estás aquí.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–¿Estás dispuesto a dejar el rancho?

–No puedo ser feliz allí sin ti, así que prefiero estar en cualquier sitio, pero a tu lado. Nada me gustaría más que vivieras conmigo y con Nessie para siempre, que te casaras con nosotros.

–Sí –dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas y rodeándolo por el cuello–. Viviremos en el rancho.

–Odias el rancho –dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No, no lo odio. Es sólo que no quería vivir entregada a él.

–No puedo venderlo porque es la herencia de Nessie, pero no tenemos por qué vivir allí.

–A menos que queramos hacerlo –dijo Isabella sonriendo–. Te quiero, Edward. Llévame al rancho, cásate conmigo.

–No quiero que dejes tu trabajo por mí.

–Me gusta ser vaquera. Además, estoy segura de que podré compaginar la vida en el rancho y mi carrera como modelo.

Edward le dio un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

–No sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti todos estos años. Me alegro de que insistieras tanto para que te contratara. Ésta va a ser una historia de amor sin fin.

–Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, ranchero –dijo Isabella y se lanzó a sus brazos.

El epílogo es suuuper cortito;D

Chicas, no sean malas y dejen reviews,s i…porfi, porfi, porfi :D

Bessos,

Gabylor


	16. Chapter 16

Isabella miró a los amigos que se habían concentrado alrededor de la mesa.

–Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo a Nessie y le limpió los restos de tarta de la boca–. Te quiero, pequeña.

Nessie sonrió y la abrazó.

–Vamos, calabaza, Carmen necesita ayuda en la cocina –dijo Edward.

Después, tomó en brazos a la niña, le dio un beso y dejó que Carmen se la llevara.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Isabella al oír susurros al otro extremo de la mesa.

–De lo guapos que estáis en la fotografía de esta revista –dijo Emily mostrándole la

portada.

–Eso es porque somos felices. Por fin he encontrado mi sitio –contestó Isabella.

Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició el vientre.

–¿Has ido ya al médico? –preguntó Jessica–. ¿Sabéis lo que va a ser?

–Nos da igual. Este bebé va a ser muy querido.

–Te quiero –dijo Isabella abrazándolo.

Edward estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando James carraspeó.

–Me alegro de que seáis tan felices, Isabella. Las cosas van muy bien, pero tengo que hablarte de esa nueva línea de ropa que estás diseñando y…

–Mañana, James. Me apasiona ese proyecto, pero estoy en mitad de algo importante. Mi marido está a punto de besarme. Es un día importante para nosotros. Nuestra hija cumple tres años y estamos esperando otro hijo –dijo Isabella y se giró a Edward–. Bésame ahora mismo.

–Eres una mujer muy atrevida, Isabella Cullen. Sabía que ibas a dar un vuelco a mi vida desde el momento en que te conocí.

–¿Algún problema, señor Cullen?

–En absoluto. Te quiero. Eres…

–Toda tuya –dijo Isabella.

–Toda mía para siempre. Dame un beso.

–Que sean dos.

**Qué bonito! Os ha gustado? Dejadmelo saber y tambien si quereis que siga subiendo Adaptaciones. me hace muchissima ilusion leer vuestos reviews.**

**Me regalan alguno?**

**Bessos y abrazos,**

**Gabriella :D**


End file.
